


The Shadow's Edge

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Never Look Back. When the demon Dameon was killed, Dean and Beth thought their son was safe from the prophecy. But when Cas brings them news of the new battle for Hell, they realize that their war has just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stood in the doorway, quietly watching Beth as she stirred, tasted and seasoned at the stove. She moved to the counter, picking up a knife and humming a tune softly to herself as she chopped an onion. Her hair, twisted quickly into a messy bundle and clipped, had several tendrils loose, curling invitingly on her neck as she bent over her work. She impatiently pulled the shoulder of her sweater up where it repeatedly tried to slide down over her shoulder, continuing to chop the vegetables laying on the counter.

Dean walked silently up behind her in his stocking feet, putting his hands on her upper arms and bending to kiss her neck, nibbling a bit as he moved across her nape, and then pushing the offending sweater off her shoulder as he continued that direction. "Dean," she breathed as his arm slid around her waist, pulling her close as his lips explored the soft skin. "Dean, I'm trying to cook," she protested weakly, and a low chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"Trying is the operative word here, Coop," he whispered into her ear, sending goosebumps over her flesh. He moved his hands down to her hips, pulling her tight against him. "Why don't you take a break."

"Baby, Sam could walk in at any moment."

"Sam just left to go to town. Bobby's gone until this weekend. And BJ is sleeping." He pushed himself up against her, and she laid her head back on his shoulder as he nipped at the side of her throat. "You smell so good," he murmured, and she laughed quietly.

"I probably smell like onions and celery," she said, catching her breath as his hand roamed underneath her sweater, his hand brushing over her skin.

The plaintive cry of an infant pierced the air, and Dean moaned audibly. "Oh, man..." He kissed her neck in the spot he knew drove her the most crazy, sucking on it gently and touching his tongue to her as she sighed softly, and then he straightened, reluctantly moving away from her and heading to the sink to wash his hands. "To be continued," he said as he headed out of the kitchen, and she smiled as she heard his voice, speaking to the baby. "Little man, you and dad are gonna have to talk."

Beth stirred the vegetables into the soup simmering on the stove and moved quietly to the doorway, watching Dean change BJ's diaper, talking to him the whole time as if he were just another guy. "Dude, you have to be more considerate. See, when you grow up, you're gonna have... Well, big guys just need time, you know, with their women, and Daddy needs time with Mommy. It's just the way it is, little man. If you could take longer naps, say, a half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes, that would be perfect." He smiled down at his six-month-old son, and Beth watched as the baby smiled brightly up at his father. "Best looking kid on the planet, bar none, BJ. I'm tellin' you." Beth was smiling as she turned and walked quietly back to the stove, giving the soup another stir and adding a few more seasonings.

Dean sat on the couch in the living room for a time, playing with BJ on his lap, until the child puckered up and began to fuss. "Hungry? I bet you are. Let's go see your mom and get you some grub, okay?" He stood up with the baby in his arms, walking towards the kitchen. "Hey, Mommy, you've got a hungry man here. Can we..." He stopped as he stepped into the kitchen, his eyes widening and turned back to the living room quickly, carrying BJ back to his crib and laying him down, to his loud displeasure. "I'll be right back, little man," he said, rushing back to the kitchen where Beth lay on the floor, unconscious.

Beth woke with Dean's hand on her face, gently stroking her cheek as he sat in the middle of the kitchen floor, his arms cradling her as he spoke softly. "Coop, come on, wake up, please." Her eyes opened reluctantly, gradually focusing on the worried face of the man she loved. "Beth, are you okay? Can you talk?"

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly for a moment, then opened them again, trying to remember what had happened. Then, suddenly, they flew open wide, and she fought to sit up as Dean held on, trying to soothe her.

"Beth, you're okay," Sam said, standing above her, BJ in his arms busily working on a bottle. "Dean's got you, we're right here. Just take a breath, calm down and tell us what happened, midget."

She turned her face into Dean's chest, putting her arms around his neck, and he tightened his hold on her, whispering in her ear. "I've got you, baby. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Beth shivered a little, then took a deep breath and sat up, pulling gently away from Dean's grasp.

"I thought you went into town," she said, glancing up at Sam.

"I did. But Dean called me and told me to get my ass back here, so I did." He held BJ easily in one arm, reaching down a hand for her to grasp as she stood. Dean rose to his feet behind her, and she turned into his arms, hugging him tight for a moment.

Beth stepped back a little, her hands still in Dean's. "I'm okay, Dean. It was just... It was another angel visit. But it was Cas."

Dean's face darkened, his brow furrowing. "Cas? Cas did this to you?" He took her arm, leading her to a chair, then sitting down beside her as Sam joined them on the opposite side of the table. "He's got some explaining to do." There was a quiet threat in his voice, and Beth put a hand on his arm, looking up at him as his jaw worked angrily.

"Dean, please listen. You know we have the house warded against angels. This...vision thing, he said that or dreams were the only ways he could contact me. I don't get out much with the baby, and he felt he needed to warn me."

"Why didn't he contact me, or Sam? He didn't need to do this to you, Beth. I am gonna talk to him." He put a gentle hand up to Beth's face, his expression softening. "At least it wasn't Samael."

Beth shuddered. "Cas said there's a war going on for Hell. Which we knew would happen after you killed Dameon. But apparently there have been some whispers about BJ again. I don't know if they're still afraid, or if they think he would give them leverage over you two. I guess I wasn't taking him seriously enough, because he changed to his true form, which is why I was on the floor." She looked into Dean's worried green eyes. "You were right when you told me he could be terrifying."

"Yeah, well, he had no reason to put you through it. It had better not happen again, and I will tell him that." Dean's tone left no doubt that an argument about the subject would be futile, so Beth didn't try. He leaned to kiss her, then stood and headed for the door.

"Dean. Go easy, we don't know what's going on with Cas," Sam warned his brother quietly. Dean looked back at him, then continued on his way outside.

He walked into the middle of the yard, fists clenched at his sides, fear and anger roiling inside him. Once again he heard himself, younger, preaching to Sam about not getting involved, that it didn't work for hunters. And how many times did people get hurt or killed, just from being around them, let alone personally involved with them. Beth had been hurt, almost killed, several times, and BJ was threatened before he was out of the womb, all due to their connections with him. He ground his teeth in frustration, and tried to reign in his emotions as he called for Cas.

"Dean."

He turned to see Cas standing stoically before him. "Cas. What the hell, man? Why did you do that to Beth? Why didn't you just wait until I was out of the house and talk to me?" He was trying to keep his cool, but it wasn't easy. Cas looked back at him, his blue eyes emotionless.

"Because I didn't know if I could trust you to tell her the truth. You tend to try to hide things, Dean. She needed to know. She and the infant are both in danger, and I don't know if they are afraid of them, or if they want to use them against you and Sam. She had to know."

"Since when do you decide what I need to tell my family, Cas?"

"Since I knew exactly what you'd do, Dean. I have Heaven's authority behind me, so don't presume to tell me how to do my job." The angel's eyes were glowing just a bit, and Dean clamped his jaw shut.

"Fine. I get it. But Cas, please, I'm asking you, just talk to me, or come to us outside, and we'll bring her out so you can talk in person. Please, man." Cas stared back silently for a moment, then finally nodded slowly. "And Cas-appearing to her in your real form, was that really necessary? Come on!"

"It was necessary. She needed to know the seriousness of the situation, and she has grown too comfortable here with you, she has lost her fear. You make her feel too safe, Dean. She's not safe. Do you understand? She and the baby are not safe."

"All right, I get it. They're in danger. She gets it too. Is that all you can tell us, Cas? Do you even know what's going on?"

"Not yet. But I will let you know if we have any more information that could help." Cas turned away, taking a step as he prepared to leave, but turned back once more. "Dean, I am sorry if I frightened Beth. That was not my original intention." Then, with a sound of rushing wind, he was gone.

He went back into the house, walking into the living room where Sam sat on the couch watching a basketball game on the old television. BJ was asleep again in his crib, and Dean looked at his brother, who nodded towards the stairs. He headed that direction, climbing the stairs and walking into their bedroom, where Beth sat folding laundry on their bed. "Hey," he said softly, and she smiled up at him.

"Hey. How did your little talk go?"

He pushed aside the pile of clean clothes and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. "As well as it could, I guess. Cas says you and BJ are in danger. But you know that already." She looked up at him, her soft brown eyes searching, and he sighed. "And he came to you because he didn't think I'd tell you if he came to me. I told him he didn't need to show you his true form, but he said it was necessary. That you feel too safe here with me, and you've lost your fear."

Beth reached to smooth the frown lines from his brow. "I do feel safe with you. If something comes for me, I know you'll be right behind them. And if they come after your son, God have mercy on them."

"If they touch either one of you, God won't have anything left to have mercy on, Beth. That's a promise." Beth's hand gently stroked along his tense jaw line, and he bent his head to kiss her. Her lips opened beneath his, and he pulled her closer, his tongue slipping in to tangle with hers as he laid them back onto the bed. He kissed her, his fingers buried in her hair, for a few minutes, and then he pulled back, looking down at her. "I mean it, Coop. I'll do what I have to do to protect you and BJ. Whatever I have to do." His hand was brushing her hair back from her face gently as he spoke, and she touched his face, running her fingertip along his bottom lip.

"I know you will, Dean." The heat in his eyes silenced her, followed by his lips claiming hers again, and there was no further need for words.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was tense and jumpy for the next couple of days, constantly prowling the property and the house, looking for signs of trouble. Beth watched him quietly, knowing it was his way of handling the stress, doing the only thing he knew to keep his family safe. Sam stayed out of his path, keeping vigilant on his own, knowing that no demon could come past the iron barriers Cas had buried around the area several months earlier, but still observant of any signs of trouble.

Beth was determined to be strong, for Dean's sake as well as BJ's, but there were times that her mind went back to the horror of the angel Samael's visit, before she knew she was pregnant with BJ. She would never be able to erase the images he had showed her, of Hell, of what the world would have become if Dameon had succeeded. She closed her eyes, hearing herself once again crying, telling Dean what Samael had told her...

"He said I had a great honor and a great responsibility. That I would have a child, born of the line of the demon killers, the Winchesters. And that this child would become a vessel of heaven when he reaches the age of 7. And that he would destroy Dameon and prevent hell on earth. He said you and I will have a child, and when he is 7 years old, he will become a demon-killing weapon of heaven-and he will be sacrificed to save the world. And that we should be proud to be chosen."

Dean's touch on her arms brought her back to the present, and she felt him close behind her as she looked down at her hands, white-knuckled, gripping the side of BJ's crib. She unclenched her fingers and turned to face him, watching his eyes soften as he reached to brush a tear from her cheek, a tear she had been unaware of until that moment. He pulled her close, and she felt her resistance to the emotions she had been fighting disintegrate as she cried softly in his arms. He held her tight and let her cry until she pulled back a little, taking a shaky breath and wiping the tears from her face almost angrily.

"It's about time," Dean said quietly, looking down at her, one hand raising to cradle her face as she fidgeted with the buttons on his denim shirt. "I wondered how long it would take you to let go, Coop."

"I didn't want to let go. I have to be strong for BJ, and for you. There's enough for you to worry about without me falling apart."

Dean's hand moved to tilt her face gently up, and she finally met his gaze, her brown eyes sad and her lashes wet with tears. He bent to kiss her softly, then his lips curved in a small, crooked smile. "You are strong, Beth. Stronger than me, most of the time. You don't have to hide stuff from me, okay? Don't pretend with me. We have to handle this together." He was looking intently into her eyes, his brows raised a little as he gently scolded her, his thumb stroking over the soft skin of her cheek.

She smiled a little in spite of herself. "Look who's talking." She stretched up to kiss him again, one arm raising up to curve around his neck as he tightened his hold on her again. They looked up, slightly startled as Bobby's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Well, glad to see nothing has changed around here," he teased as he walked into the room, setting his duffle bag down and gladly accepting Beth's hug as she welcomed him home. As she drew back from him, his face sobered and he looked up at Dean. "Okay, what happened, you two? You have a fight? Or do we have bigger problems?"

"I'm okay, Bobby," Beth said softly as the older man looked down into her tear-stained face, his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I can see that you're not, Bethany. Let's get some coffee going, you can fill me in."

A little while later, the men sat around the table discussing their options while Beth listened in, BJ in her arms. They chewed over and discarded one idea after another, and Dean's frustration was beginning to show. "You know, Cas comes in and drops this bomb, and gives us no info at all. How is that helpful, somebody tell me?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Beth behind him.

"I'm sure he'll let us know if he hears anything, Dean. We just have to be careful in the meantime," she said quietly, and he reached to take her hand in his.

"I know, Coop. I'm just fed up with this..." He paused for a moment, glancing up at Sam and Bobby. "I just want my family safe."

"I know, son. And they will be. We just have to figure out the best way to keep them that way," Bobby said, just as Dean's cell phone rang.

He let go of Beth's hand and pulled his phone from his pocket, looking to see who was calling. "Jody," he said, then answered. "Hey, Jody. What's up? Oh, yeah? Sure, Sam and I can run in. No problem. See you in a few." He looked to Sam as he rose from his chair, bending to kiss Beth and touch his son's hair before turning away. "Jody has the Moody County sheriff in her office. They've had a couple of 'wild animal' attacks, she said she thought maybe we should check into it. She told him we're experienced hunters, that we've helped her deal with rogue animals around here and that we might be able to give him some tips." Sam nodded and joined his brother as they both grabbed jackets from the hooks by the door.

Dean turned to Bobby, who grinned wryly and nodded. "Don't worry, boy. I won't let them out of my sight."

Sam and Dean were ushered into Jody's office by one of the deputies. She smiled in greeting, and the older, balding, heavyset man sitting in front of her desk rose, his hand out. "Boys. Thanks for coming in. I'd be obliged for your help on this, Sheriff Mills said you have some experience dealing with a couple of these buggers."

"No problem, Sheriff..." Dean started as the sheriff pumped his hand.

"Ramsey. Ted Ramsey. I work out of Flandreau."

"Sheriff Ramsey," Sam said, shaking the man's hand. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean."

"Once again, I appreciate your help, boys. I brought some pictures, hope you didn't eat a big breakfast this morning."

Dean smirked a little. "We've seen a lot of bodies, Sheriff Ramsey. Don't worry about us." Ramsey pulled a folder from the top of Jody's desk, opening it and handing it to them.

"We've found two bodies, so far. Whatever this thing is, it's hungry. Both victims were missing most of their internal organs. 'Course, we don't know how much was done by scavengers after the kill."

"So their hearts were missing?" Dean asked nonchalantly, glancing at Sam as they looked over the glossy crime scene photos.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Just wondered, the chest looks like it's been cracked open pretty well on both victims." Dean handed the folder back to the sheriff,  
meeting his somber gaze.

"Well, what do you think, boys?"

Dean shrugged a little. "Well, if I had to guess, with that kind of damage, I'd say it's probably a bear. Have there been any sighted around there?" Sam was nodding in agreement, and he glanced at Jody, who gave him a subtle nod of approval.

"Bear, huh? Shoot." He laid the folder back on the desk, then turned to face the Winchesters again. "Well, would you two be interested in a job? I could sure use some help on this one. Jody vouches for you, and that's good enough for me. What do you say?"

Dean hesitated, and Sam flashed a quick smile towards the man as he tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Let us talk this over, okay? We'll be right back." Dean followed him out of Jody's office and halfway down a narrow hallway and he turned to face his younger brother, whose face was the picture of frustration. "Dean, I know what you're thinking. And you know damn well what Beth will say."

"And how exactly would Beth know we were asked to do a job? Are you gonna tell her, Sammy?"

Sam huffed out an angry breath, closing his eyes to calm himself before speaking. "I won't have to. You know she sees right through you, always has. You can't keep things from her, and you know it. And you know this is a damn werewolf, the timing, the bodies... We have to hunt this thing, Dean. You know how Beth feels about us not doing our job, about people dying because of it. Bobby can stay with her."

"Bobby could go with you."

Sam looked at Dean until the green eyes finally raised to meet his. "Come on, man. Bobby's great in a pinch, but he's getting up there. He can defend his house better than anyone, let's leave him there to do that."

Dean's jaw twitched, his teeth clenched as he sighed, reluctance on his face. "I know you're right, Sammy. We've gotta get this thing. I just..."

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I know, man. I know." He stood there silently for a moment, and Dean finally heaved himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"All right, let's go tell him we'll take care of it. Before I change my mind."

They hung around a little longer, waiting until the visiting sheriff left, then filled Jody in on what was really going on. "I had a feeling it was one of yours," she said, "and I'm glad you're gonna take care of it, before it starts roaming around our neck of the woods."

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you, Jody. We've got some issues going on, and we wanted to fill you in. Just in case." Jody sat down, motioning for the boys to take a seat, and they explained their situation to her.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd just keep an eye on things out there, okay? No demon can get on the property, but no demon could get to the cabin in Montana, either. And look what happened there." Jody nodded, her face sober.

"I know, Dean, but there's no way you could have foreseen a demon hiring a merc to do his dirty work. Live and learn, I guess. I will keep an eye on them, and you won't be far away. It's less than an hour drive to Flandreau."

"Yeah, but chances are we'll be staying at least one night. There are two nights left in the cycle, so if we don't get it tonight, we'll have to either stay, or go back." Dean shrugged. "Hopefully one night will be enough."

Beth smiled as Dean held BJ, talking quietly to him. "You're the man of the house while I'm gone, you hear me? I know Grandpa Bobby thinks he is, but you're the boss. You take care of your mom. That's the most important thing, little man."

He kissed BJ's head and handed him to Bobby, taking Beth's hand and leading her into the next room before putting his arms around her and kissing her until her heart was pounding and she could feel the hard pressure of his arousal against her hip. "I don't want to leave you, Coop," he whispered roughly, and she reached up to touch his face.

"I know. But we'll be okay, Dean. You won't be far, and you'll be back soon. I'll keep my sawed-off close, and so will Bobby. If some demon's lackey tries to get in here, he'll have a surprise coming to him this time. Please don't worry." He kissed her again, his hands sliding down to her behind, pushing her against him, and she made a small noise which was muffled by their kiss. He finally stepped back from her, running a hand through his hair and blowing out a deep breath.

"We'll finish this when I get back," he promised, and she smiled playfully, which did nothing to alleviate his desire.

"I hope so," she said, and he flashed her a sexy grin as he turned away.

"Remember what I said. Don't leave the property. Stay inside." He turned to look at her, one eyebrow cocked, until she nodded in agreement.

"I promise, bossy. I will stay inside, at least until you're back home."

They walked back into the kitchen together, and Beth hugged Sam. "You two please be careful, okay?" she said as he hugged her tight.

"Aren't we always?" he teased, winking at her as she shook her head, a threatening look on her face. "We will, Beth. I swear."

They grabbed their gear and headed for the door, Dean giving her one last kiss and dropping another on his son's forehead as he walked by. Then they were gone, and it was quiet, and she turned to Bobby. "Well, I suppose this guy is getting hungry. Do you mind holding him a bit longer while I fix a bottle, Bobby?"

Dean and Sam leaned against the huge fallen tree, silent, watching and listening for any sign of movement. It had been almost an hour, and Dean pulled his flask out, taking a pull of the warming whiskey and passing it to his brother before stuffing it back into his pocket. He glanced up, barely able to see the full moon through the thick tangle of branches overhead.

He leaned toward Sam, his voice barely audible as he whispered, "Are you sure he gave you the right coordinates?" Sam shrugged his shoulders, and Dean let out a quiet, impatient sigh. All he wanted to do was be at home with his family. Play with BJ, kiss Beth... He began to drift off, thinking of kissing her before he left. Then he forced himself to stop, mentally shaking himself. Got to keep my mind focused on the job. Damn it! If it wasn't for Cas' damn warning, he wouldn't be thinking twice about being away from home. But the idea of leaving them home alone now was grating on him, wearing away at his concentration, and he didn't like it.

He felt Sam touch his arm, looking as he pointed towards the east, and they stood, pressing themselves up against the huge tree near them. They could hear the jogger, feet slapping against the running trail, and the faint sound of music from his ear buds escaping into the night air. Dean shook his head. In spite of warnings about animal attacks, some people just couldn't give up their routine.

As the runner moved past them, they followed parallel to the track, moving through the trees as silently as possible. A short distance farther on, the man stopped, kneeling to tie his shoe. Dean felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck and pulled his ivory-handled Colt from his pocket, his hunter's eyes scanning the darkness, every sense on alert as Sam took the same stance beside him.

A low growl vibrated through the air, unheard by the jogger with his music blaring in his ears. Dean saw a small movement across from where he stood, then almost a blur as the huge creature streaked towards its prey, teeth bared and shining in the moonlight. Dean fired, and the werewolf yelped in pain, then turned and ran, and the brothers sprinted after it, watched by the incredulous runner, who was now on his rear on the track, scrambling backwards as fast as he could manage.

Dean tore through the trees, Sam beside him a few feet to his left. "Do you see him, Sam?" Dean huffed as he ran, and Sam called, "No!" as they continued their breakneck pace. Then they heard the thing fall a short distance ahead, whimpering from the pain of the silver bullet Dean had fired into its body.

The creature was almost fully transformed back into a human by the time they reached it. It was still writhing on the ground, and the confused man looked up at Dean, fear in his eyes as Dean aimed his gun. "Please don't kill me," he begged hoarsely, his all-too-human eyes pleading as he stared into the barrel of the Colt.

"I'm sorry," Dean said shortly, then fired, the shot echoing around them for a few seconds before eerie silence surrounded them.

"We'd better get him buried," Sam said, and they each grabbed an arm and leg to carry him deeper into the trees. They buried him deep, filling in the grave and then covering it heavily with branches and leaves until no trace remained. They cleaned up the area where they had shot him, and then headed back to where they had parked the Impala. Dean leaned against the car, pulling his flask out for another swig, sharing with Sam. As he turned to open the car door, a chilling laugh filled the air.

"And where do you think you're going, Winchester?" Dean met Sam's eyes, and they turned together, slowly.

"Sorry, are you the new social director?" Dean asked sarcastically, and the demon came out into the open, followed by five others, eyes black and evil grins on their faces.

"We were told we could find you here."

"Told? Who told you?"

"Not important. What's important is that we have a job to do."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Sam asked, his hand on the angel blade in the hidden pocket inside his jacket. Dean was already grasping the demon blade in his right hand, his muscles tense and ready to spring into action.

"Kill the Winchesters, of course. Pretty standard."

Dean sneered at the black-eyed beast who was wearing a well-built man, sturdy and a little over six feet tall. "Well... You can try," he growled, glancing at Sam, and they rushed towards the demons together.

Beth dropped a kiss on Bobby's cheek as she turned to head for the stairs. He was asleep in his chair again, and she didn't have the heart to wake him.

She walked into the bedroom, stretching her arms above her head, then undressing. She pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, padding into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked into the mirror, combing through her hair, then tossing the dark mass back over her shoulder as she looked into the mirror. No phone call from Dean yet, and she hoped everything was all right.

She turned off the bathroom light and entered the bedroom, which was lit only by a security light outside the window streaming through the tilted slats of the blinds. She folded down the bedding, and then walked to the dresser to remove her earrings, laying them in the small dish she kept there for that purpose. She glanced up as a movement caught her eye, and backed away in shock, but relaxed a little as she saw Dean's face in the dim light.

"Damn it, Dean! You scared me." She smiled as he came closer. "I was starting to worry, you didn't call." He didn't speak; instead, he pushed her until her back was against the wall, taking her by the shoulders as he bent to kiss her neck. One hand roamed down to her breast, and she closed her eyes, letting her head rest against the wall. Then he grabbed her hair, yanking her head to the side as he bit her shoulder, hard, and she cried out. "Dean! What's wrong with you?" There was a thud downstairs, and she looked that way, but he spoke, his voice harsh, as he held her against the wall.

"It's just Sam. Don't worry about it." He was pushing her shirt up with one hand, the other holding her hands above her head as she began to struggle. "Stop fighting me," he growled, squeezing her wrists until she cried out in pain, cold terror rising in the pit of her stomach.

"You're not Dean! Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

There were loud noises coming from downstairs, crashes and shouts, and then Beth heard BJ crying. She struggled more frantically, the grip on her wrists causing her to cry out in pain, and then she stilled as she heard the real Dean's voice, a low, menacing growl. "Let her go now, and I might kill you fast."

"Dean!" she cried out, and the creature holding her moved just slightly, but enough to allow her, for the first time, a little movement. She brought her knee up into his groin with all her might, adrenaline lending her extra strength, and he dropped to the floor. She backed away, then ran towards Dean, who pushed her behind him protectively.

"Get up, you son of a bitch!"

"Can't," the shapeshifter choked out, unable to breathe, writhing on the floor.

Dean was across the room in two long strides, drawing back his foot and kicking the creature in the ribs. "I said get up!" Beth stood in the doorway, shaking, watching Dean as he trained his gun on the man identical to him who was on his knees in front of him. She turned to run down the stairs and into the living room, then almost collapsed in relief as she saw Bobby, his face bloodied, holding BJ, who had stopped crying.

"Oh, thank God, Bobby! I thought they'd taken him," she managed to get out, and Bobby held his arm out, pulling her close as she burst into tears. "Mommy's here, BJ," she said, "and Daddy and uncle Sam are getting those bad men." A gun shot rang out from upstairs, and she turned, her terror quickly dissipating as Dean came rushing down the stairs, calling her name.

"Coop!" Relief flooded his features as he saw her with Bobby, and she met him halfway across the room, running into him as he crushed her to his chest. "Are you hurt? Did that thing hurt you?" He pushed her away, holding her by the shoulders, and clenched his teeth in fury as he saw the bite mark on the tender skin where her neck sloped down to meet her shoulder. "I'm gonna kill him," he ground out between his teeth, and Beth looked at him, surprise on her face.

"I thought you already killed him," she said softly, half afraid of the murderous look on his face.

"Then I'm gonna kill whatever sent him." He pulled her almost roughly into his arms again, then the door slammed in the kitchen, and he pushed her behind him, turning to meet whatever new threat was coming.

Sam strode into the room, furious. "I lost him. Dammit!" He kicked at the old footstool, sending it scooting across the floor, and Beth went to him. He hugged her fiercely, and she looked up at him as he held her shoulders, setting her back to look down at her. "Are you okay, midget?" She nodded, then took a breath as she glanced from one of the men to the other, their bruised and bloodied faces finally registering in her mind.

"Okay. Triage, now. I need to see injuries. That must have been one hell of a werewolf for you two to look like this."

"The werewolf wasn't the problem. The demons that attacked us after we killed it were the problem," Dean said angrily.

"Demons?" Bobby asked, laying the now-sleeping BJ back into his crib.

"Yeah. Six of 'em."

"How did you..."

"We knew it was a diversion. As soon as that werewolf was dead and buried, they came out of the trees at us. They were there to delay us, and we knew we had to get back here, that something was up. So I guess we did what we had to. And they weren't exactly the best and brightest. Good thing Sam brought the angel blade, though." Dean hissed in a breath as Beth examined a cut on his torso, and she sighed with frustration as his shirt fell back in place.

"All right. That's it. Shirts off, you two. And take a seat so I can look you over." Dean looked at her, but her brown-eyed gaze didn't waver, and a crooked smile curved his lips.

"Yes, ma'am." He sat on the corner of the coffee table as she looked over his injuries, mostly bruises and small cuts or scrapes. She did the same for Sam, who ducked his head like a chastised child while she looked him over. She headed for the bathroom and the medical kit, muttering under her breath about stubborn men as she went, and Dean and Sam exchanged an amused smile, wiping it from their faces before she entered the room again.

She took care of Sam first, putting a few stitches in a cut along his ribs, then covering it with gauze. Most everything else just needed cleaning, other than a couple of butterflies on a small cut above his right eye. She finished with him and touched his face affectionately as he said, "Thanks, midget," flashing her a smile. She then cleaned up Dean's injuries, kneeling on the floor between his knees as she took care of the cut on his belly. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time, but focused on putting the stitches in place and bandaging him up before she looked up.

He bent to kiss her softly, and then his eyes came to rest on the dark bruises on her shoulder. The bite marks were visible, had nearly broken the skin, and Dean closed his eyes for a moment, his jaw clenching, before leaning over to kiss her gently there. "Whoever sent them will pay, Coop. I promise you that." He reached for her hands then, turning them over and examining the dark bruises already forming on her wrists. He lifted each hand, kissing the inside of each wrist, then pulling her into the circle of his arms. Sam watched his brother's tenderness with Beth, smiling a little sadly. Maybe when this was over, he'd head east and see how Sarah was doing.

Sam helped Dean dispose of the body from the bedroom, then clean up the aftermath of that and the fighting that had taken place downstairs. Beth had thrown together a casserole and was standing in the kitchen, BJ in her arms, looking out the window when Dean walked into the kitchen. He came up behind her and put his arms around the two of them, kissing her temple as she leaned back against him. "You okay, Coop?" he asked softly, and she gave a slight shrug.

"I just don't understand, Dean. Why can't they just leave him alone. Leave us alone. He's a baby. He's not hurting anyone."

"I don't know. They still think he's some kind of threat, or that he'll have some kind of power someday, maybe. All I know is, I need to find some way to keep you safe." He turned her towards him and bent to kiss her lips. "I need to run into town. Sam is staying with you, and I won't be gone long. Okay?" She nodded slowly, and he put a hand to her face. "I love you, Coop."

Beth forced a little smile. "I love you too, Winchester."

Dean was back by supper time, and they all ate together, each lost in their own thoughts for the most part. They had all been operating on no sleep for close to 24 hours now, other than a few minutes of nodding off on the couch here and there. Once Dean got BJ to sleep, even though it was only about seven, they all headed off to bed.

Dean showered, then came out of the bathroom in his boxers, heading for the dresser and grabbing the gauze and tape. He picked up the scissors, and Beth took them gently from his hand. "I'll do that," she said, and he sat down on the bed as she knelt between his knees. She taped the bandage securely over his stitches, then took his hand as he helped her off of the floor.

"Thank you," he whispered, bending to kiss her. Then he straightened, taking her hand in his as his teeth worried his bottom lip a little.

"I need to say something, so just listen, okay?" She looked at him, questions in her eyes, but she nodded, and he took a deep breath before continuing. "You know I love you, right?" Beth nodded again, her eyes shining, while he fumbled for words. "I need you, Coop. I don't know if I tell you that enough. You and BJ, you're my family. I mean, Sam and Bobby too, but I mean my family, my wife and my son." His thumb was making soft circles on Beth's hand, and she smiled gently at him as he glanced up into her eyes nervously. "You are my wife, Coop. In every way but the legal one, anyway. And what I wondered is, if you...I mean..." He looked directly into her eyes, and the love she saw there warmed her to the core. "Will you? Marry me, I mean?" A single tear escaped her eye and ran unheeded down her face. "I mean, if you don't want to, I get it, I just..."

Beth put her fingers to his lips to silence him, then stretched up to kiss him. "Yes, Dean. I will. Now shut up." And she kissed him again, and his arms surrounded her and tightened around her as their kiss deepened.

He finally pulled away, reaching under the pillow for a velvet box. "It's not much, baby. But..." He opened the box, pulling out the simple wedding band, studded with three tiny diamonds. He slid it onto her finger, then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You wanna go tomorrow?"

She nodded again, smiling through her tears, and he took her face in his hands and captured her lips with his, their tongues dancing lightly together, and she slipped her arms around him, splaying her hands across the smooth muscles of his back. He finally lifted his head, moving his fingers to the buttons of her shirt, opening it slowly and slipping it off of her arms, tossing it to the floor. He bent to touch his lips to the soft curve of her breasts above the lacy edge of her bra, and she leaned back onto his arm, allowing him to lower her to the bed as he reached behind her to unfasten the hooks. As she laid back, he lifted it from her, then stared down at her hungrily before lowering himself down, flicking at her already hard nipples with his tongue, his other hand gently cupping the other breast and palming its nipple. She was moaning softly under his expert attention, and he stopped suddenly, looking down at her, concern on his face. "Beth... Are you okay with this? After what happened last night? I'm..."

She silenced him with her lips, her fingers teasing along the line of his erection, and he moaned, pushing himself against her hand. He sat up, straddling her legs and undoing her jeans, then running his fingertips feather-light across the skin of her arms, her breasts and her belly, watching goosebumps raise on her skin in waves. He bent over her, kissing her neck, then focusing his attention on the mark the shifter had left on her, kissing it gently, laving it with his tongue, and Beth's breath was coming in short bursts as she moved beneath him, feeling his hard length pressed against her thigh. He sat up again, taking her hand and lifting each wrist to his lips in turn, giving them the same treatment, and she felt as though she were melting beneath him.

Dean kissed his way across her breasts, then down her body, sliding her jeans and panties off as he went, pulling them off and discarding them. He ran his fingers up the inside of her thighs, watching as she arched her neck, her head rolling, her hands grasping at the bedding beneath her. He took hold of her hips, sliding her to the edge of the bed as he sat on his knees beside it, then lifted her leg over his shoulder and tasted her, listening to her soft whimper and feeling the throbbing ache of his own need as he made love to her with his tongue and his lips, sucking and teasing and plunging his tongue inside as she writhed beneath him. He reached a hand up to tug gently at her nipple as he swirled his tongue around her, and she cried out as she came undone. He savored her pleasure, not moving from her until she had relaxed, completely unable to move for the moment. He stood, removing his boxers, and slipped his arms beneath her, moving her around onto the bed, then crawling up between her legs, kissing her breasts and her neck and letting the velvety tip of his erection tease at her opening until she was panting for him once again.

He entered her slowly, then began long, slow strokes in and out, heavenly torture for them both, kissing her deeply as her hands grasped at his back and her legs clung to him. She raised to meet each thrust, and they both began to climb the peak of pleasure together. He shifted his hips, thrusting hard into her as his control began to slip, and she came again, gripping him tight as she bucked up against him, her center contracting around him, driving him to his end as he pounded into her until he was spent.

He pulled her with him as he moved to his side, holding her tight against him and reeling at the flood of emotion that was hitting him. "I love you," he whispered into her hair, then moving a hand to tilt her face up, staring into her glowing eyes. "Do you hear me, Coop? I love you."

She nodded, kissing his lips softly, caressing them with hers as their heart rates began to slow. "I love you, Dean," she said between kisses, then snuggled down against his chest, clinging tightly to him.

It seemed like mere moments later when a knock sounded at their door. "Hey, you guys gettin' up today? It's after ten!" Sam teased, and they heard his footsteps going down the stairs.

"Apparently they've been taking care of the baby for a while," Beth said as she sat up, looking at the clock, shocked that it was really that late.

Dean smiled crookedly at her, pulling her back down into his arms for a kiss. "Well, we were kind of short on sleep yesterday. And then you wouldn't let me sleep last night."

Beth kissed his chest, shaking her head. "Yes. It was all me." She tilted her head to look up into his languid green eyes. "You started it by asking me to marry you. That was real, right?" She looked at her ring finger, then smiled. "Yup. Real."

"We should go down and tell them, huh?"

Beth smiled. "Yes, I guess we should. I'll get in the shower."

They were downstairs within twenty minutes, although Dean delayed them at the bottom of the stairs for a few more minutes, stopping when she was on the step above him and kissing her until she wanted to pull him back upstairs. But he finally stopped, grinning as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen, where Sam sat with BJ on his lap and Bobby stood at the coffee maker.

"So, who wants to go to a wedding today?" Dean asked, going to the cupboard for a coffee mug as Beth took BJ from Sam, smiling.

"Since when do you go to weddings, dude?" Sam asked, then his eyes widened as he saw the smile on Beth's face. "Seriously?" She nodded, and then she was pulled onto Sam's lap as he hugged her, careful not to squeeze the baby.

Bobby was hugging Dean, and Sam put Beth back on her feet to go and do the same. Bobby came to Beth, putting his arms around her, and she teared up a little as he let her go, seeing tears sparkling in his eyes. "It's about damn time," he said, his voice a little rough, then sniffed and headed back for some freshly brewed coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know, Bobby! What else am I supposed to do?" Dean shouted as he walked around the Impala, which was in the shop in the middle of a change of spark plugs.

"Do you think dragging her and BJ out on the road is any safer than having them here?" Bobby argued.

"It wasn't too safe the last time we left, was it?" Dean was glaring at the older man, who had clamped his jaw shut. He turned abruptly and headed for the door. "Bobby!" Dean followed him outside, taking hold of his shoulder to turn him around when he caught up. Bobby could still move pretty fast if he really wanted to.

"If you don't think I can protect them, then I guess you do what you have to," he ground out, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Bobby, it's not about that! What happened wasn't your fault. But damn it, I... Bobby, I just need to see to it that they're okay, myself. I can't explain it better than that. It's not you I don't trust, it's them, the demons, whoever's sending these things after us, after me and mine. I know I'm a damn control freak, but I can't rest until I see, every night, that Beth and BJ are okay." He put a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Their location is pretty well-known. At least if they're with me, they'll be moving around."

"Fine. Maybe I can actually get some work done around here, then." He turned and walked away, and Dean stared after him, guilt digging at him. He was pulling Bobby's family away from him, too, and he knew it. But he couldn't do his job, couldn't rest at night unless he could see, with his own eyes, that his wife and son were safe. He shook his head and walked back into the shop to finish his work under Baby's hood.

Beth looked up as Bobby entered the house, heading straight for the whiskey bottle. BJ was asleep, and she finished rinsing the plate in her hands and grabbed a towel, following after him. "Bobby? What's going on?"

"Nothin'," Bobby muttered, pouring himself a splash of whiskey and dropping down into his chair behind the desk.

"Bobby..."

He leaned back in his chair a little, looking at her, then glancing towards BJ's crib. "Has Dean talked to you? Do you know what he's planning to do, what he wants to do, with you and BJ?" Beth's brows slowly drew together in a frown, and then she turned to leave the room, tossing the towel at the kitchen table as she headed for the door.

She stalked across the yard, entering the shop and calling out Dean's name. He peered out from under the hood, then came around, wiping his hands on the shop towel he kept hanging from the back pocket of his jeans. "What's going on, Dean?" She stood there with her arms folded, and he took a deep breath. He had been hoping to postpone this argument a little longer.

"What did Bobby tell you?"

"He just asked me if you'd talked to me, if I knew what you were planning to do with me and BJ. Because surely if you were planning to do something that involved me and our son, you'd talk to me about it first, wouldn't you, Dean?"

Dean folded his arms across his chest, leaning back on the Impala, his jaw set stubbornly. "When it comes to the safety of my family, I make the decisions."

"Wow. Did you just hear yourself?" Sam's voice rang out as he stood in the open door of the shop. "That was pure Dad, Dean. Classic."

"Stay out of this, Sam." Dean glared at his brother as he came to stand beside Beth.

"You sounded just like him, Dean. I mean, I had to look twice to make sure it was you." Sam's eyes were narrowed a little, his mouth tight with anger.

Dean pushed himself off the car, approaching Sam, an angry snarl on his face. "Back off, Sammy," he said, the muscles in his jaw clenched.

"Or what?"

Beth stepped between the two men, a storm brewing in her brown eyes as she put a hand on Dean's chest. "Stop it, you two." Her voice was quiet, ominous, and the brothers glared at each other over her. "I've got news for you, Winchester. If there's something going on that involves me and the baby that I carried in my body for months, I will be in on the discussion, and the decision-making. If you don't like that, I don't care. This little dictatorship has just been overthrown. Now, if you want to beat on each other, go ahead." She turned and pushed past Sam, her furious stride carrying her to the house in short order. Dean shoved angrily at Sam's chest and followed her, and Sam was right behind him.

Beth was standing in the kitchen when the guys came bursting in, and they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her. "Sam, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything." He looked at her from behind Dean, then nodded slightly, shoving past his older brother and walking into the next room.

Dean stood, angry and silent, his hands shoved into his pockets. When Beth just stared back, he finally spoke. "Well, are we gonna talk, or should I go back to the shop?"

Beth glared at him, but pulled out a chair and sat down. He sighed, his lips pressed together in frustration, the little dimples near the top corners of his mouth deepening. "I was gonna talk to you, Beth."

"No, you weren't. You were going to tell me what we were doing. Isn't that right?" She was still breathing hard, her pulse still pounding from her anger.

Dean's eyes closed as he hung his head down, then geared back in his chair and folded his arms. "Do you want to hear this or not?" Beth's silent glare was the only answer he was getting, so he continued. "I want you and BJ to come with us on the road. If we have a job, I want you there, in the motel. So I know you're safe. So I can keep you safe. Every demon and creature there is knows the location of Bobby's place. I don't think you're safe here any more, Coop." He leaned up, putting his arms on the table, his hands fidgeting a little as he looked into her eyes. "It's my job to take care of you, Beth."

She looked at him, her eyes softening a little, her voice quiet. "You want us to travel the country with you? A six-month-old baby? Do you have any idea..."

She was leaning up, her hands on the table, and Dean interrupted her, taking her hand in his. "I know. I know it's not the best situation. But BJ is little, he'll be okay with inconvenient, and God only knows we're used to it, we deal with it all the time. Maybe we'll figure something else out, but for now..." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "For now, will you please just do this? I promise I will work on finding another solution, but for now, I'm asking you, Beth."

"Now you're asking?" she said, the softness of her voice taking a little of the sting from the words.

"Yes." He looked steadily into her eyes, then lifted her hand to his lips again, kissing the palm and touching his tongue to it, and Beth felt herself melt a little.

"Not fair, Dean," she said as he continued, and her eyes closed.

"Come here," he said, his voice low, and she mentally kicked herself for her weakness as she got up and moved to his side. He pulled her onto his lap, then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Fight's over, Sam," Bobby called over his shoulder as he walked into the room, and Beth smiled softly up at him.

For the next several months when a job came up, the Impala looked less like a hunter's vehicle and more like a soccer mom's car. Dean, Beth and Sam all rode in the front, with BJ strapped into his car seat in the back and the baby supplies occupying the rest of the space. They had joked about BJ being a true Winchester on that first trip; although he had been screaming when they all got in the car, as soon as the Impala roared to life he had quieted down and gone to sleep.

The room was crowded with the portable crib and baby supplies, and on their third or fourth trip out, Sam insisted on getting his own room. They got into the habit of hanging out in Sam's less-cluttered room, which had room for them to eat or do research or just move around more freely. And Dean didn't complain, because Beth had put her foot down about him touching her with Sam in the room.

As with anything, it got to be routine for them, and soon BJ had his own set of duffle bags packed with travel supplies, always ready to go. They made a concerted effort to come back to Bobby's between jobs, which meant more driving, but Beth and Dean both wanted BJ to have a sense of home. And Bobby, although he put on his usual gruff demeanor, was always glad to have them back. BJ always crawled directly to Bobby's legs first, and it warmed Beth's heart to watch as Bobby sat him on his lap while he worked on research or watched TV, quietly talking to him as that little face turned up to look at him, sometimes grabbing at his beard with chubby fingers.

They hadn't had a demon or any other kind of attack on their family for several months. Dean made sure their motel rooms were warded, and hex bags were everywhere. Beth was actually starting to enjoy life on the road, being able to spend every night with Dean, and BJ travelled well.

They had stopped in Normal, Illinois, for the night, on their way home from dealing with a vengeful spirit in Gaylord, Michigan. Almost seven hours in the car was enough for BJ, and that seemed as good a place as any to stop. They carried in their necessities, then Sam told them good night and headed for his room and bed. Dean showered while Beth took care of BJ, and then she headed in to clean up while Dean put him to sleep. Beth smiled as she closed the bathroom door, listening to Dean humming some Metallica tune as he walked the floor with the sleepy child.

She stepped out of the steamy room, running a comb through her wet hair, and smiled at Dean as he came up to slip his arms around her and bend to kiss her. "You smell really great," he murmured next to her ear, and she shivered.

"Thanks. You smell pretty good yourself," she whispered back, her hands sliding down from his shoulders to rest on his chest.

"Now, I'd really like to kiss you all over, Coop, but you can't seem to keep quiet and I'm afraid you'll wake the baby up," he whispered, and then she pulled back to look up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"I can't keep quiet? What about you, Winchester?"

"I have great self-control." He tried to look insulted, but Beth read challenge in his eyes.

"Really? Better than mine?"

He snorted softly. "Way better than yours."

She backed away from him, and the look in her eyes was causing him to grow hard before she even touched him. "I guess we'll just see, won't we," she said, walking over to the chair and laying her brush down. Then she sauntered back over to him, pushing gently on his chest until he had backed up enough to sit on the bed. She pushed her way between his legs as he leaned back on his elbows, watching her. "Is this for me?" she whispered, reaching down to touch him, and he sucked in a quiet breath, his tongue playing over his bottom lip before he bit down on it for a moment.

"All yours, baby. And is this for me?" He sat up, reaching a hand between her legs and running his fingers over her, watching her face as her eyes closed and she caught her breath for a second. "Feels like you want me," he whispered, then put his lips over her breast, flicking his tongue over her nipple through the thin fabric of her camisole, then sucking it into his warm mouth. Beth dropped her head back and pressed herself against his other hand, her hand gripping his erection and massaging it gently. When he slipped his fingers underneath her panties, she moved her hands to his shoulders, her knees growing weak beneath her.

Dean put his arm behind her, supporting her body as he drove every coherent thought from Beth's head. She whispered his name, and he held her tight against him as he sent her over the edge, her nails digging into his shoulders as she shuddered, her breathing ragged. He pulled his hand away, laying back on the bed and pulling her along with him, capturing her lips with his as he kissed her, now ravenous in his need for her.

She pressed herself against his hard length, and his body raised up in response. Beth sat up, supporting herself with her hands on Dean's chest, and she rubbed herself against him as he rolled his head. She could feel the pounding of his heart beneath her hand, and she knew hers was beating out the same frantic rhythm. She rolled off of him, slipping her panties and camisole off, then reaching for the waist of his boxers, pulling them down, sliding them off. She climbed back over him, kissing her way up his body, then laying on top of him and kissing his lips, nibbling and licking at him until he was almost wild, grabbing her hips and pushing her down hard against him.

Finally, he could take no more and took her by the waist, lifting her until he could enter her, and she gasped as he filled her completely and held her in place, not allowing her to move for a moment. He finally slid his hands down her thighs, and she shifted her hips, grinding down against him, and he lost his last shred of control, his hands gripping her thighs tightly as he thrust up into her hard, and she rode him, reaching her climax again before Dean clenched his teeth and joined her. Beth collapsed on top of him, and he cradled her body in his arms as they both fought to catch their breath.

"Okay, I guess we can both be quiet if we have to," he breathed in her ear, and she giggled softly.

"I didn't want to, you almost had me," she whispered back, her lips on his neck, kissing and teasing at him with her tongue.

"Yeah... You almost had me too, Coop." He kissed her lips softly as she looked up at him, and he smiled. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are, Mrs. Winchester?" '

"Yeah, well, you're pretty sexy yourself, Mr. Winchester."

Dean rolled to his side and wrapped his arms tight around her, and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. The next thing they knew, they heard Sam yelling for Dean from next door, and he was flying off the bed, frantically searching for his jeans. He pulled them on, grabbing his gun and saying, "Stay here with BJ" as he went out the door, pulling it shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth was fully dressed and armed with her Colt when Dean unlocked their door and a man wearing a blue suit was shoved unceremoniously into the room. Beth kept her gun trained on him until Dean caught her eye and gave her a slight nod, and she lowered it, tucking it into the back of her jeans. She looked up at Sam, who stood in the doorway, and he gave her a sad little smile, shrugging slightly. She still stood protectively next to BJ's crib, her arms folded in front of her. "Who is this?" she asked, staring at the man warily.

"This, supposedly, is my grandfather," Dean said, sarcasm thick in his voice. "Time traveled here to find Dad."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know."

BJ began to fuss behind Beth, and she turned to speak softly to him, picking him up and turning back towards the men.

"Who is that?" the man asked, and Beth looked into his hazel eyes.

"If you are who you say you are, this is your great-grandson," she answered softly. His eyes widened a little, then softened a bit, and he turned away.

"The future is so different from what I expected to find." He turned back around to look at Beth, his eyes so sad that she felt her heart soften. "He's a beautiful child," he said quietly, then a crash in the next room sent the men rushing out of the room, Dean turning to look at Beth before swinging the door closed as she clutched BJ a little closer.

She listened as the sounds next door escalated, then stopped, and the Impala's engine roared to life outside the door. Her phone began to ring almost immediately, and Sam sounded out of breath as he spoke. "Dean says for you to call Bobby, have him come and get you and BJ. You need to be far away from this one, Beth." She could hear Dean in the background, telling her to call Bobby now, and she felt a little thrill of fear at the agitation she heard in the brothers' voices.

"I'm hanging up and calling him right now, Sam. Don't worry about us, just stay safe. Call me when things quiet down, please, let me know you're okay." Sam agreed quickly and ended the call, and she dialed Bobby's number immediately. "Bobby? Dean says you should come and pick BJ and I up in Normal. Something big just happened, the guys are on the run, and he wants us out of here."

It was several days before the Impala pulled into the yard at Bobby's place, and Beth watched as the brothers climbed out of the car, looking weary and subdued. Sam hugged her on his way by, his eyes sad, and then she went directly into Dean's arms. He held her tight, and she hugged him back, silent, waiting for him to be ready to talk. They stood there for several minutes before he bent to kiss her, his eyes bleak, and she put a hand to his face. "What happened?" she asked softly, her fingers gently stroking his stubbled cheek.

"Where's...your grandfather, if that's what he was?"

"He was." He bit at his lip, and she stretched up to kiss him. "He didn't make it. Abaddon killed him."

"Dean, I'm so sorry." She put her arms around him again, and they spent a few more minutes there before heading to the house.  
Dean walked straight to Bobby, who was holding BJ, and picked his son up off his adopted grandfather's lap. "Hey, little guy, how's the man of the house, huh?" Beth teared up at the catch in his voice, and Sam put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's just not fair, is it, Sam?" she asked quietly, and he gave her shoulders a squeeze. She hung her head, and Sam pulled her into his arms.

"We've got Bobby, and we've got you and BJ, midget," he said, dropping a kiss on top of her head as he let her go.  
After eating the meal Beth prepared, they sat in the living room, sipping at glasses of Johnny Walker Blue in honor of Henry Winchester's passing, Dean and Sam telling the story of what had transpired in the last few days. Dean pulled a wooden box, decorated with a strange-looking star symbol, from his pocket and showed it to Beth. She took it from his hands, then looked up at him, questions in her eyes. "This is what the demon was after. It's a key. A key to a place I want to take you, because I can't do it justice trying to explain it. You need to see it for yourself."

"Okay. When?" she asked, and Dean actually smiled for the first time since he'd gotten home.

"Tomorrow. Bobby, you're coming, too. We'll take a road trip. It's at Lebanon, Kansas, and that's all I'm going to say for now. You'll see it with your own eyes tomorrow."

No matter how much Beth coaxed him, Dean wouldn't say any more about where they were going. Sam just smiled secretively and shook his head when she questioned him, and she frowned at him in mock anger, dying to know what they were hiding. But when the Winchester brothers put up a united front, there was no use trying any further, and she resigned herself to waiting until the next day.

She cuddled on Dean's shoulder in bed that night, deciding to give it one more try. "Please, Dean, I'll see tomorrow anyway. Can't you just tell me?" she begged, her fingers tracing patterns over his chest and belly as he smiled mysteriously. "Fine." She pulled her hand back and pouted, only halfway pretending, and Dean's low chuckle vibrated in his chest.

"Are you mad at me, Coop?" he asked, a teasing note in his voice, laughing quietly when she nodded her head. "You can't stay mad at me, baby. I know you." She huffed out a breath, turning to her side away from him, and he laughed softly again. He rolled to his side, pulling her close, his lips next to her ear. "Beth. I love you. I just want to surprise you tomorrow, okay?"

She was fighting a smile, but refused to answer him. Let him work for it, she decided, and continued her silence.

"Baby, come on. I missed you." He was nuzzling her neck now, and as his hand moved over her breast, she caught her breath a little. He chuckled again, his breath tickling her ear. "You missed me too, didn't you? Didn't you, Coop?" he was whispering into her ear as he brushed his fingers over her nipple, and he was nibbling gently at her neck, his teeth and tongue playing over her skin until she sighed, relaxing against him. He urged her to her back and stared down at her for a moment, the mischief in his eyes replaced with heat, before he captured her lips with his, and at that moment she would have forgiven him anything.

Beth was overwhelmed with sensation, his lips on the curve of her shoulder, his hand gently, expertly teasing at her breasts, his fingers exploring the heat at her core, his tongue laying a blazing trail across her collarbone, down to her nipple, leaving her gasping. She buried her hands in his hair as he flicked his tongue across her sensitive flesh, sucking it softly into his mouth, teasing at her until she moaned aloud.

He left her breathless and almost desperate for him before he entered her, slowly, sensuously sending her to blissful madness, then finally letting himself go as he drove himself to join her. He held her in his arms afterwards, kissing her, his fingers caressing her face, until he felt a tear there, and drew back a little. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly, looking down at her, his hand still cradling her cheek.

Beth struggled for words, clinging tightly to him as he kissed her lips. "I just feel..." She couldn't finish, and he kissed her softly again.

"How much I love you?" She nodded slowly, and he continued. "I can't imagine my life without you and BJ. I need you to know that, I don't ever want you to doubt it, because the life we're in, sometimes we don't get a second chance. I've learned that the hard way, and I wanted you to know, now, while we're together, not over the phone, not after something's happened to one of us. I love you, Beth, so much it hurts sometimes." Dean's voice was rough as he finished, and Beth raised her eyes to his, leaning up a little and brushing her lips softly across his, whispering, "I love you, too." His arms tightened around her as he kissed her back, and soon they were as hungry for each other as before, and spent much of the rest of that night without sleep.

The drive to Lebanon the next day was a happy one, Bobby in the back talking to BJ, Beth contentedly tucked under Dean's arm and Sam in the passenger seat, all of them talking and joking and laughing. Beth fell asleep on Dean's shoulder before they had gone fifty miles, and he smiled down at her, looking up to catch the grin on Sam's face. "Shut up, Sam," he muttered, unable to completely wipe the smile from his face.

They stopped in Columbus, Nebraska, for some food and to stretch their legs, then continued on, finally pulling up in front of what looked like an old, abandoned water-treatment plant, with stairs leading down to a door in the side of the hill. Beth looked at the building, then up at Dean, confusion on her face, and he grinned. "Sam, give us a few minutes, then you can bring Bobby and BJ in, okay?" Sam nodded, a wide smile on his face as well, and Beth shook her head as she took Dean's hand and climbed out of the Impala, stretching a little before following him down the stairs.

He opened the wooden box, taking out a large key, and unlocked the door, swinging it open and ushering her inside. It was dark, but Dean walked directly over to a couple of electrical switches, pushing each lever up, and light flooded into the cavernous room below. Beth's jaw dropped as she stared over the wrought-iron railing. She looked up at Dean, who was watching her almost nervously.  
"What is this place?"

"It's ours, Beth. It's the underground bunker, the headquarters for the Men of Letters. Henry was one of them. Dad was supposed to be trained to be one. But Henry came back in time, trying to stop Abaddon. And he never made it home."

"So you and Sam, you were supposed to be one of these..."

"Men of Letters? Yeah. We're legacies. And now this place is ours." He led her down the stairs into the huge room, which looked like an operations center of some kind, a large table, inlaid with a world map, in the center of the room, various ancient-looking machines and devices lining the walls, lights blinking and flashing on many of them. Beth was speechless, and Dean took her hand, leading her into another large pillared room, filled with bookcases and two large mahogany tables in the center, and she stopped in her tracks, bringing Dean to a halt.

"What is this?"

"A library. All the accumulated knowledge of everything supernatural is in here. Sam is delirious, believe me. Nerd heaven right here."

He pulled her through the library and showed her the huge kitchen, then several other rooms, including living quarters. He opened one of the bedroom doors and smiled as she peered in, admiring the beautiful old wood furniture. "This is...incredible," she said quietly.

"This is our room, Coop. BJ can be right across the hall. There are enough rooms for an army down here, different wings so we can have privacy, that living room just needs a big screen and some video games and a dvd player, and we're in business."

Beth looked up at him, unable to stop a smile at his excitement. "We're...living here? What about Bobby?"

"There's room for Bobby, too. And if he doesn't want to live here full time, that's fine, too. He'll have a room any time he wants to come." He put his hands on her waist and bent to kiss her, his green eyes almost boyish as he gazed down at her, anxious for her approval. "And this place is warded against any kind of evil, Beth. You'll be safe here, BJ will be safe here. So, what do you think?"

Beth slipped her arms around him, smiling up at him. "I think it's amazing." He bent to kiss her again, and they went to meet the others in the main room.

Bobby stood in the center of the room, shaking his head, a dazed look on his face. BJ wanted down, so his uncle let him crawl away to his heart's content, and he looked up and beamed as his parents walked back into the room. "Hey, buddy, what do you think of your new home, huh?" Dean asked, scooping him up from the floor. Bobby was still speechless, and Sam led him into the library, where a wide smile lit up his face. He walked to one of the bookshelves, pulling a volume down, running a hand over it, and opening it, leafing through the pages. He did that to several of the books, while the rest of them took a seat at one of the tables. Dean put BJ down and let him roam, and headed for the bar, pouring them each a drink.

"Well, Bobby...what do you think?" he asked as he handed a crystal glass with a generous portion of whiskey to his long-time friend.

"Think you could live here? You'll have a room, even if you don't want to stay all the time. You'll have a place here any time. And if you want to move in lock, stock and barrel, that's fine with us. Up to you."

Bobby nodded, accepting the drink. "I may have to think on that a bit, son. But I definitely want to spend some of my time here, that's for sure." He joined them at the table, and Sam raised his glass, prompting the others to do the same.

"To the Winchesters. To the Men of Letters. And to Henry."

By the end of the month, Beth and BJ were settled in at the bunker, and Bobby had a room set up for use when he was there. They explored the huge complex, discovering new things frequently. Dean was almost beside himself when they found the huge garage, happy that Baby would finally have a place to call home. The entrance was actually a half-mile away, an old abandoned looking farm building with a sliding door. Once the door was closed and a lever engaged, the floor sank into the ground, stopping at a tunnel that led to the garage.

There was a firing range as well, and Dean was excited to find a sauna and a workout area, although the equipment was a little outdated. The computer room was another discovery, with an ancient machine that Sam couldn't wait to have the time to explore.  
Their few weeks of 'normalcy' ended one night with a phone call from Bobby. There were demon signs in Iowa, and they knew the battle for Hell was ramping up once again. Dean told Bobby they'd leave at first light, and hung up with his high spirits considerably lowered. Beth slipped her arms around him from behind, laying her head on his back as he covered her hands with his. "I'm sorry, Dean. Stupid reality is always messing with us, isn't it?"

He turned, taking her in his arms and holding her close. "Yeah. But at least now I know you and BJ are safe. No more worrying about you two, or dragging you along on the road." He slipped his fingers into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled her against him, kissing her as she ran her hands over his muscular back. He raised his head, a predatory look in his eyes and a sexy smirk on his lips. "Tell you what. I'll go get the fire going in the sauna, and I'll meet you there in half an hour. Deal?"

"What about BJ?"

He pulled her hard against him and kissed her until she couldn't form a coherent thought, then looked down at her again. "I'll ask Sam to listen for him." Beth nodded wordlessly, and Dean backed away, finally letting go of her hand as he turned to head down the hallway. "Half an hour, Coop," he called over his shoulder, and she sighed, hugging her arms around herself, suppressing a shiver of anticipation as she smiled, heading for BJ's room to check on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth smiled as BJ headed full speed ahead down the hallway, babbling as he went, and she shook her head, waiting for a moment before going after him. "BJ," she called, teasing, as she headed after him, and heard him giggle in response. She peered into the doorways of the rooms on the way, but he was still in the hall, which took a right turn a short distance ahead of where Beth was walking. She rounded the corner, smiling, and then stopped short, the color draining from her face.

BJ sat in the middle of the hall, gazing up at the blue-eyed man standing in front of him. "BJ, come here," Beth said, her voice shaking slightly. "Come here, baby, come to mommy." But the baby stayed right where he was, and Cas looked back at him, then up at Beth, his face emotionless.

"Hello, Beth," he said quietly, and Beth stepped forward, grabbing her son, then backing away for a distance.

"How did you get in here, Cas? How did you find us?"

"You called for me."

Beth stared back at him, her eyes wide. "I did no such thing! I would never call for you. I want nothing to do with you or your kind anymore, Castiel. Why the hell would I call for you?"

Cas tilted his head a little, still looking into her eyes, impassive. "You said, 'Please keep Dean and Sam safe, and bring them home to us. They've been gone for almost three weeks, and I haven't heard from them in a couple of days. Please.'"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Beth turned and walked away, trembling with anger, fear, or the combination of the two, she couldn't decide which. "Just because one of us prays doesn't mean we're talking to you, Castiel!"

He followed her into the large family room of their living quarters, and Beth put BJ into a playpen, handing him a toy, then turning to face the angel, arms crossed.

"When you pray for help, I hear you. I came when you called. I don't understand..."

"You don't understand? You're not welcome here, Cas! You and your kind have terrorized me...us...enough! All of this started with your stupid prophecy in the first place."

"The prophecy was not...stupid. It was accurate. And Dean killed Damion, so it was averted. I don't understand what you mean, Beth."

"I don't trust you, Cas, and I don't want you here. You angels always have an agenda, and I don't want BJ to be on it, so please, leave."

"I mean you and the child no harm, Beth."

"She asked you to leave, Cas." Dean's voice rang out in the room, and Beth caught her breath as he walked into the room and directly to her, putting his arms around her and standing with her in front of BJ.

"She called for me. I only came because I thought she needed help." Cas looked slightly troubled as he gazed back at Dean's stony expression.

"I told you, I didn't call for you!" Beth shouted, and Dean pulled her closer, trying to calm her.

"Cas, can't you see she's afraid of you? She's afraid of what you or your kind will do to our son? Just leave, Cas!"

Cas looked at Dean, confusion on his face, and then he was gone. Dean held Beth until her trembling stopped, and then picked up his son, one arm still around his wife, but she pulled away, taking a few steps and turning to face him. "Are you all right? Is Sam all right?"

Dean put BJ back into the play pen and moved towards Beth, but she stepped back. "We're fine. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! You've been gone for three weeks, and I haven't heard from you for the last two! Just because you knew we were safe doesn't mean that I knew you were!" A tear slid down her cheek, and she flung it angrily away with the back of her hand.

Dean hung his head a little, chewing on his lip as he realized how little he had kept in touch this trip. There had been so much research, and capturing demons to try and make them talk, and it was intense and draining. He looked up at her again, taking a step towards her, and she backed away again. "Baby, come on. Come here."

"No. I'm so pissed at you right now, and if you touch me, it just all goes away. Just leave me alone for a while." She turned and walked away from him, and he stood there, unable to come up with a valid defense. BJ was bouncing up and down, making noises, trying to get his daddy's attention, and Dean turned back to pick him up again.

"Beej, your daddy's a jerk," he said softly as small hands reached for his face, and the boy's big eyes stared up at his father. He walked back out to the main room, and Sam came in the door, his arms loaded with plastic bags of supplies as he came down the stairs.

"Where's Beth?" he asked, setting everything down on the huge map table. "I figured I'd come in to find you two attached at the lips. I figured I'd be watching BJ for a while," he teased Dean, then stopped as he looked up at his brother. "What's wrong, Dean?" he asked, handing him a beer.

"Cas was here when I walked in. Beth was a little freaked out. And she's pissed."

"Cas?"

"Yeah. Beth was worried about us, she prayed, and he came."

"Oh." Sam took a drink of his beer, and reached for BJ, who held his arms out, excited to see his uncle. "Go. Talk to her, Dean. I've got BJ."

Dean walked down the hall towards the workout room. That's where she'd be, that's where she always went when she was angry, or upset. She got on the treadmill and ran like the devil was on her heels. He could hear the machine, the thud of her trainers on the surface as he drew near. He stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching, kicking himself for causing her to worry in the first place. Too late now, so...

"Hey. Feel like sparring?" he asked as he approached her. She glared up at him, strands of her hair stuck to her damp face, then punched a couple of buttons, slowing and then stopping the machine.

"I'd love to," she said quietly, heading straight for the mats and stretching her legs, waiting as Dean pulled off his outer shirt and his boots. By the time he was ready, Beth stood in her stance, and as soon as he stepped onto the mat, she planted a roundhouse kick directly in the middle of his chest, sending him back a few steps.

He nodded slowly, approaching her a little more carefully this time. They went at it fast and furious for a while, Beth landing a few hard blows, but the second time he barely tapped her, she lost her temper. "Why don't you fight! You're just being a punching bag, you think that's going to help? Fight, Dean!" She swung her foot in an arc at him again, and he caught it in midair, his temper beginning to heat up now.

"Sorry, thought that's what you wanted. To beat on me. If you want a fight, bring it on, baby." His eyes narrowed a little, and they began again, and this time he fought back, still careful not to go full power. But if she wanted a fight, she'd get one.

The first time he knocked her to the mat, she refused his hand as he reached to help her up. She was fast, though, he didn't land many blows, and he felt some pride at her skill, though right now he wasn't going to tell her that. The second time she went down, she stayed there for a few seconds, obviously getting tired, and when he reached out his hand, she took it. But then, with a sweep of her foot, she brought him down, and he landed hard beside her. He looked at her in surprise, and she stared back, her eyebrows raised, for a moment before a slow smile began to curve her lips.

"Feel better?" he asked as he rolled to his side, propped up on an elbow as he looked at her.

"A little. Yes," she smirked, and he reached for her hand. This time, she didn't pull back.

"I'm sorry, Coop. You're right, I knew you were safe, so I just focused on the demons we were hunting and the research, and the time went faster than I realized. That's no excuse, I know."

"No, it isn't. We've had this discussion before, Dean. About letting people know you're okay. One of the first fights we had was about that, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember." He was smiling slowly, and Beth felt that sensation in the pit of her stomach that he still caused. She leaned in and kissed him, and his arms surrounded her, pulling her down beside him on the mat. He hooked one leg over hers, holding her tight, their bodies and clothing damp with sweat, and kissed her breathless.

"I need a shower," she finally said when he let her come up for air.

"So do I," he answered, his green eyes dark. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine. Your front, too, for that matter."

Beth giggled softly. "Sam has BJ?"

"Yup." He kissed her again, and her hand slipped under his t-shirt to run over his abs. He flinched a little, and she pulled back.

"I thought you said you were okay." She pulled away from him and pulled his t-shirt up to reveal bruises on his ribs. "Dean!"

"I'm okay, Coop. Just minor stuff. It's fine," he managed to say before the touch of her lips to his skin made him sharply inhale. "Beth, you'd better stop, or that shower's gonna have to wait." She looked up at him, smiling wickedly, then in one lithe move rose to her feet, holding out a hand to him.

He took her hand, pulling himself up, then pulled her into his arms, fiercely kissing her as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. When he finally stopped, they were both breathing hard, and he stared down at her intently. "I missed you," he whispered, and Beth took his hand, tugging at him gently until he followed her to the shower room.

He turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature, then went back to her, reaching for the band that held her ponytail in place, letting her hair fall around her. They undressed each other and stepped into the hot water, and Beth let her head hang back to wet her hair. She reached for the shampoo, but Dean took it from her and washed her hair, massaging her scalp and then running his fingers through the wet strands as he rinsed them out. Then he pulled her back against him as they stood under the spray, lathering his hands with her jasmine-scented soap and letting them glide over the slick wet skin of her breasts and belly, then down farther as she braced herself, hands on his thighs. She could feel him, hot and hard, against her, and she moved one hand to stroke down his length as he nipped at her shoulder, moaning softly.

She shuddered a little as she turned to face him, washing his body now as he continued to tease at her, bending to take a nipple into his mouth as the water streamed over them. She grasped him in her hand, slick with lather, and stroked him hard a couple of times, and he let out a growl, putting his hands on her waist and lifting her as she wrapped her legs around him. He braced her against the shower wall, and she gasped at the coolness of the tile before he slid effortlessly into her, and her nails dug in a little as she clutched at his shoulders. He crushed his lips to hers as he thrust into her, their greed for each other too urgent to wait, and soon Beth cried out as she trembled with her climax. He soon joined her, almost shaking as he finished, kissing her as they both calmed a little and he finally lowered her to the floor.

They finished washing, drying off and walking to their room, wrapped in towels. Beth sat on the edge of the bed, taking a comb to her wet, tangled hair as it hung down in front of her. Dean sat down beside her, taking the comb from her, and took over the task, gently working the tangles from her hair, then laying her back onto the bed. He stood looking down at her for a moment, then reached for her towel, pulling it apart and exposing her to his heated gaze. He pulled his towel off and tossed it to the floor, and she smiled a little at the sight of his revived erection, even as she sighed at the touch of his fingers, then his tongue on her breasts. "You did miss me," she whispered breathlessly, then gave herself over to his touch and his kisses, her hands in his hair and grasping at his back.

He sent her reeling again, touching, tasting, nibbling and biting gently at her, tongue and fingers exploring, until she was almost begging for him. When he filled her this time it was slow, languid, the strokes exquisite torment for them both until he could hold back no longer and drove himself to his end, pounding into her until she exploded again, then lay there weakly as her breathing slowed and Dean finally moved. He gathered her into his arms, pulling a blanket over them, kissing her temple and her eyelids, the tip of her nose and finally her lips.

"I did miss you, Beth. I always miss you. And I'm sorry I didn't call." He tightened his arms around her.

"I don't need you to call because I'm insecure, Dean. I need you to call to let me know you're safe. That Sam's safe. That you're still coming home to me." She looked into his moss-green eyes, her hand on the soft stubble on his face, and leaned in to kiss him, her lips lingering on his for a few minutes. "I was scared, Dean, worried, that something had happened. And when Cas showed up, I thought he was here to..."

Dean closed his eyes and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't even think of that, I never meant to scare you. I just get so wrapped up in the job, and I knew you were finally safe so I could focus on that. I just didn't think, Beth, I'm sorry."

She clung to him for a few minutes, then moved back to look at him again. "What was Cas doing here, Dean? Why is he hanging around?"

He pulled her on to his shoulder again, kissing her on the head. "I don't know. But for right now, let's just get some sleep, okay?" She snuggled willingly onto his shoulder, dozing off quickly as Dean held her close, staring into the dark.

Dean dozed for a little while, then slipped his arm from underneath Beth's neck. He tucked the covers around her and pulled a pair of jeans from his drawer, putting them on and leaving the room. He peeked in on BJ, who was sound asleep on his tummy, his little diapered rear in the air. Dean smiled and pulled the door back closed as he headed down the hall.

His duffle was sitting in the main room, and he grabbed a pair of socks and a t-shirt from there to finish dressing. He sat down on the stairs, putting on the pair of boots that were sitting nearby, then headed up the stairway and out the door, making sure the key was in his pocket.

It was a little chilly outside, but he hadn't grabbed a jacket. He didn't plan to be out there long. He took a deep breath, then closed his eyes. "Cas. If you're out there, I need to talk to you. Please."

He opened his eyes, looking around, seeing nothing in the darkness, but a quiet voice came from behind him and he turned to face the angel. "Dean. I heard your call."

"Cas, I need you to answer a question for me."

"Of course, Dean." Cas stared back at him stoically, waiting.

"Why are you here, Cas? Why are you hovering around here? What's really going on?"

"I don't know what..."

"Cas! Don't give me that I don't know, I can't interfere crap! Tell me what's going on. Beth just prayed for Sam and I to be safe, not even aloud, and you showed up in the bunker immediately. You don't do that, Cas. Last thing I knew, you were standing back and leaving us on our own, remember? You don't do our bidding. I heard that from you once."

Cas hung his head a little, then met Dean's unwavering gaze. "I'm watching over your family, Dean. Because there is a threat. You know the war for Hell is beginning again. And one of your former enemies is leading one of the factions."

"One of my enemies? Who, Cas?"

Castiel's brow furrowed, and he hesitated for a moment before answering. "Bela."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean walked slowly back down the hallway towards their room, shoving a hand roughly through his hair. Bela. Just great. She was bad enough as a human, he could only imagine what she was like as a demon.

The door to BJ's room opened as he drew near, and Beth backed out, pulling it closed quietly. She was wearing his t-shirt, hastily thrown on when she heard the baby's cries. She looked up at Dean as he approached, taking his hand and leading him into their bedroom. "Where have you been? You're cold," she said, looking up at him, concern in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

He hugged her for a moment, then let her go crawl back into bed as he stripped back down before joining her under the covers. "I wanted to talk to Cas. You asked me why he was hanging around, and...I guess I wanted to know for myself. I went outside to call him, thought that would be better."

"Come here, you're freezing," she murmured, and he drew her close, her head on his shoulder, her leg flung over him as she shared her body heat with him. "So, did you get an answer? Did he tell you why?"

Dean ran his hand softly up and down her back, taking a deep breath. "He said he's watching over my family. Because the war for Hell is firing up on all cylinders again, and one of my old enemies is leading one of the factions. Bela Talbot."

"I don't remember you mentioning that name."

"She was a pain in my ass when she was alive. Almost got Sam and I killed more than once, and tried to kill us herself once, trying to save her own neck. Hellhound got her when her ten years were up."

"Crossroads deal?"

"Yeah." His attention was shifting to the warm body next to him, and he let his hand roam down her back and over her hip, trailing the length of her thigh as he lifted her leg higher up on his hip and moved against Beth. She inhaled sharply as he slid into her, then rolled her deftly onto her back. He kissed her as his hands worked her borrowed shirt up, freeing her breasts for him, and he focused on them as she quickly finished removing it and tossed it to the floor.

"Well, that's one way to warm up," she gasped softly as he thrust into her, then bent to kiss her.

"My favorite way," he whispered against her lips, then devoted himself to making her incapable of speech for a while.

Later that week, Bobby took up residence at the bunker, pitching in with research and monitoring of demon signs. Dean kept in contact with Cas, although he made it clear he wasn't to enter the bunker. Beth felt a little guilty about her treatment of him; he had proved to be a friend to the Winchesters in the past, but when he had shown himself to her in such a threatening manner, it sent her right back to the visit from Samael. The sheer terror... There was no way to express that to someone who hadn't experienced it. And guilt or not, she just didn't trust him any more. Or any angel, for that matter.

She was poring over headlines on the laptop when Dean came in, his boots heavy on the steps as he descended with beer and food in hand. "Any luck?" he asked as he plopped everything down in the center of the table, then stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he peered at the display on the screen.

"Depends on what you call luck, I guess," she answered, tilting her head back and receiving an upside-down kiss. "There's so much evil, how do you decide what's demon and what's just plain old human?"

Sam leaned back in his chair, stretching his long arms above his head, then standing to grab a beer and open it, taking a swallow of the cold brew. "Sometimes its hard to tell. What we're looking for, though, is something a little more large-scale, I think. If there's a battle for Hell, the leaders of those demon gangs are looking to make a name for themselves. To gain support."

Bobby walked back into the room carrying BJ, who pushed at him until he lowered him to the floor to crawl to his father. Dean picked him up and sat the child on his lap as he took a seat next to Beth, reaching for a beer for each of them and a bag containing sandwiches. He handed Beth a turkey sub and grabbed his meatball sub as Bobby joined them at the table. "What did you feed that kid last night, Bethany? That was toxic, I'm not even kidding."

Beth laughed. "He pretty much eats the same kind of stuff all the time, Bobby. You just got lucky," she teased as he helped himself to the food and beer.

"Dean, did Cas have anything new?" he asked before taking a bite of his sandwich and opening his beer.

"No. Said he'll contact me if he has any info that could help. I guess I'll just leave it at that for now."

Beth looked up at him. "What do you mean by that?"

His jaw worked a little as he tried to hide his frustration. "I mean I don't really know how hard he's trying to help. I think it's one of those 'I'm not supposed to interfere' things we always get thrown in the middle of, observe from a distance. Every time I think he's got his priorities straight, he goes right back to the company line."

"Well, in the meantime..." Beth turned the laptop towards Dean. "This sounds like a vamp nest to me. What do you think?"

He read the news article as he ate his sandwich, bouncing BJ on his lap until the child got restless and Dean put him down on the floor to explore. "I think you're right, Coop." He slid the computer to Sam, then leaned over to kiss Beth. "Not that I want to leave you right now."

"Dean, you never want to leave us. But there's a job to do. Maybe Bobby can stay, if it makes you feel better." She looked to him as she said his name, and Bobby smiled.

"I can stay."

"How far is it to Galesburg, Sam?" Dean asked, standing.

"About eight hours or so, give or take," Sam answered, sliding the laptop back to Beth as he rose from his chair. "I suppose we'd better get going."

Beth stood up, her sandwich forgotten on the table. "I'll pack some sandwiches for you guys for the road," she said, heading for the kitchen. BJ crawled after her, and Dean watched them leave, an unhappy sigh escaping his lips as Bobby watched him from across the table.

"Dean, I'll keep an eye on them. Try not to worry, son." Bobby laughed softly at his own words. "Which is like telling you not to breathe."

A wry smile made its way onto Dean's face. "Yeah. All those times Dad told us we shouldn't get attached to people, and we just thought he was being cold-hearted... Man, it's so good, but it's so bad at the same time, Bobby. And I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Let's hope you don't. You never know what could happen, boy. So you never take it for granted."

"Yeah. I know, old man," Dean said, putting an affectionate hand on his shoulder as he walked by him, heading to their room to pack. He looked up a few minutes later, feeling someone's eyes on him, and turned to find Beth leaning in the doorway.

"Need any help?" she asked softly, a smile on her face, but not in her eyes.

"Nah, I've got it." He looked at her for a moment, then held out his arms, and she walked into them.

"I want to come along, Dean. Bobby could watch BJ. It won't be a long trip, right?"

Dean tightened his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "You know how I feel about you hunting, Coop."

"I can hold my own, Dean. Haven't I proved that to you?" She had pulled back enough to look up into his eyes, and he set his jaw, avoiding her gaze for a moment.

"Beth, please don't do this." He spoke quietly, then looked into her eyes, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "We've been over this so many times..."

"I know. Never mind." She bit at her lip, looking down, refusing to meet his eyes. "I just feel so...useless, just sitting here waiting, when I could be helping. It's so frustrating, Dean."

He put a finger under her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "You are helping. You're taking care of our son. You're doing research, you're here for me when I come home. To sew me back together, sometimes. You keep me grounded, Beth. You and BJ, you're my reason to keep fighting." He reached behind and pulled the band from her ponytail, letting her hair spill around her shoulders, then slipped his fingers through the soft strands behind her neck, pulling her close as he kissed her. Then he leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes as she looked back reluctantly. "I love you, Coop."

"I know. I love you, too." She stepped back from him, her head down as she spoke. "Your sandwiches are ready." She turned and headed back to the main room, and Dean sighed, his lips pressed tightly together, grabbing his duffle and following her.

Sam was holding BJ when they entered the room, talking quietly to his nephew as the small hand patted at his cheek. His brow furrowed a little at the look on Beth's face, he could sense her unhappiness, but he had a pretty good idea what it was about. Her desire to hunt with them, or at least with Dean, had been growing stronger. And Dean was still adamant about her staying away from that part of their life. But once that itch started... He pasted a smile on his face as she approached him, and put his free arm around her, hugging her tight before handing BJ over to her waiting arms. "Be careful, Sammy," she said quietly. "And make sure he's careful." Sam smiled and nodded, then turned to grab his duffle bag, heading for the stairs. She said the same, "Be careful," to Dean as he leaned in to kiss her, then BJ.

"I promise, Coop. And I'll at least text you to let you know we're okay, at least once a day, deal?" She nodded, and he kissed her quick and hard one last time before following in Sam's footsteps.

Beth laid in bed alone that night, tossing and turning, frustrated with Dean and frustrated with herself. The whole time they had been together Dean had made it clear that he didn't want her hunting. She had always known that was how he felt. And then came the training with Sam, when she finally convinced Dean that she needed to know how to protect herself. And all the things she'd been through, the demon attacks on her, being turned by the vampire and taking the cure, the threats against BJ... If anyone knew how dangerous the life could be, she did. And she knew Dean just wanted to keep her safe and keep his son safe. She knew that. She did. But the little nagging voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that she could be out there helping in this battle, and that Dean just didn't want to risk losing her, even though every time he went on a hunt, she risked losing him.

She huffed out an impatient breath, throwing herself upright and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Might as well get up, she wasn't sleeping anyway. She grabbed her cell phone in case Dean called, pulled on a pair of yoga pants and an old sweatshirt over her t-shirt, and headed for the kitchen. Maybe a cup of Earl Grey would settle her down.

As she walked through the main room, Bobby looked up from his seat at the table. He was still on his laptop, searching for information. "Bobby, what are you still doing up?" she asked, coming to peer over his shoulder at the articles on his screen.

"I could ask you the same thing." He took a swig from the glass of whiskey sitting at his right elbow. "Can't sleep?"

"I'm too wound up. I'm gonna make some tea, want some?" He held up his glass in answer, and she smiled, walking towards the kitchen.

She carried her cup back to the table and joined Bobby, sitting in silence for a time until he finally pinned her with a sharp look. "Okay, Bethany. Spill it. What's going on? Did you and Dean get into it?"

Beth stared into her cup, shaking her head. "No. We didn't."

"Then what's eatin' at you, girl?" His voice was concerned, and she reached up to squeeze the hand he had placed on her shoulder.

"Bobby, you know how Dean feels about me hunting."

"Everybody knows how he feels about that."

"Yeah. That's the problem." She turned in her chair to face him. "Bobby, I've trained for a while now. I spar with Dean and Sam all the time. I took Dean down the other night. Granted, I was mad at him so I had a little extra determination behind it, but still, I took him down. I'm a good shot. I know about the lore, I know how to kill these things, I know what to look for. I've been in several hairy situations myself." She looked into Bobby's face. "There's so much crap going on out there right now. If the battle for Hell is starting up again, then it should be all hands on deck. I should be able to help, Bobby. I'm capable of helping in this war. I want to help. I feel like I should, but Dean..." She sighed. "He will never agree to it. He's bound and determined to keep me locked up down here where I'm safe from everything. I know I have a responsibility to take care of BJ. I do. But I'm the daughter of a hunter, it's in my blood, too. And I'm not sure I want to keep fighting that part of me any more just to keep Dean happy."

Bobby looked into her tear-filled eyes, then pulled her into his arms. "Girl, you're just gonna have to talk to him the way you just talked to me. And if that doesn't work, well...you just cross that bridge when you come to it."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean stuck his head in the door of BJ's room, expecting to just see his son in his crib. Instead he found Beth in the big rocker with the child in her arms, and they were both sound asleep. His lips curved in a soft smile at the sight, and he approached them quietly. He bent to kiss Beth softly on the forehead, and she stirred at his touch, her eyes opening slowly to look up at him. She smiled in answer, letting him take BJ from her arms and lay him down. He pulled her up and hugged her before they left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

Dean watched as Beth sleepily crawled into bed, and he smiled again at the sight of her in one of his old plaid shirts, something she always did when he was gone on a hunt. "Are you and Sam okay?" she mumbled, and he sat at the edge of the bed, bending to kiss her softly.

"We're okay. Something wrong with BJ?"

"I think he's teething again. He was just fussy. I guess I was too tired to make it back here."

Dean kissed her again, his hand slipping under the collar of her shirt to caress her collar bone and shoulder. "Go back to sleep, Coop. I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be back."

He climbed into bed beside her a little while later, pulling her into his arms as she snuggled close with a sleepy sigh. He fell asleep, his heart warm with the still-unexpected feeling of contentment that filled him when he came home to his family.

He woke the next morning, a little disappointed that Beth wasn't still in his arms. He got up, dressing and heading to the kitchen, ready for a strong cup of coffee.

Beth sat at the table and BJ in a high chair, banging on the tray as he waited impatiently for his next bite. Bobby greeted him as he filled a mug with hot coffee and joined them at the table, leaning over to kiss Beth and saying good morning to his son.

Beth finished feeding BJ as Dean filled Bobby in on the vamp nest he and Sam had just cleaned out. Beth washed the baby's face, and Bobby caught her glance, standing up to reach for the boy. "Let me take him, Beth. You two catch up a little." He took BJ, smiling as the small fingers tugged at his beard, and left the room, talking quietly to him. Beth sighed and sat back down next to Dean, fidgeting with her mug, not sure where to begin.

"Okay, babe. What's going on?" Dean was looking over at her, his hands surrounding his coffee mug, a wary expression on his face.

Beth looked down, taking a quiet breath, then turned to face him, looking directly into his questioning green eyes. "We need to talk, Dean. And you're not going to like it."

"Whatever it is, we can handle it, Coop. Just tell me."

"Bobby and I are going on a hunt." She stared at him, waiting for the explosion that was bound to happen. "There's a vengeful spirit problem a couple of hours away, and we're going to take care of it. You just got back, you can spend some time with BJ. If we need extra help, we can call Sam."

"Bobby!" Dean called out, his voice louder, but still not the level Beth had expected.

"No, Dean. This is between you and me. It's not Bobby's decision, and it's not yours." A small twitch near Dean's eyebrow and the sparks beginning to show in the depths of his eyes were her only clues that he was upset. She had to give him credit, he was controlling himself better than she had thought he would.

When he spoke, his voice was like distant thunder, ominous and threatening. "You're not hunting, Beth. You have a child to take care of, and I don't want you putting yourself in that kind of danger. You know that. You've always known that. That's the way it is."  
Beth struggled with herself, wanting to remain calm as long as it was possible. "Dean. That's the way it's always been because I went along with it. I understand how you feel, but it's time for you to understand how I feel. I want to be out there, helping in the fight. I'm capable, you know that."

"So just forget about your son?"

"He's your son, too." She glared back at him, feeling the struggle he was waging with his temper, and smothering her own anger as best she could.

"If something would happen to you, BJ wouldn't have his mother, Beth." Dean's voice was still quiet, but it was almost frightening now, like the slightest crack would set off a nuclear blast.

"And if something happens to you, he won't have his father, Dean. He needs you just as much as he needs me. You don't insist on me staying here because of BJ. It's because of you, admit it."

Dean stood suddenly, his chair hitting the floor. "Fine! I don't want you hunting because I want you safe, Beth! Is that so hard to understand?" He was shouting now, and Beth looked up to see Bobby in the doorway, meeting his eyes and shaking her head slightly, and he backed away silently. Dean hung his head for a moment, then raised his angry gaze to Beth, who stood now, her hands at her sides, watching him struggle for control. "You are not hunting, Beth. That's it. I want you here with BJ, and I want you safe. That's the way it is, whether you like it or not."

Beth crossed her arms, angry tears stinging her eyes. "No, that's not the way it is, Dean. I am the daughter of a hunter, just like you're the son of a hunter. I have kept out of things this far because you wanted me to. But I feel like it's time for me to get out there. There's too much going on right now for someone who's got the skills and knowledge to fight to just hang out at home because her husband says so. I need to do this, Dean. And if you can't get behind that, I'm sorry, but I'm going." She stalked from the room, and Dean followed after her, furious.

"Coop! Come back here! You are not leaving this bunker, you hear me?" She kept walking, and Sam came into the room in time to take Dean by the arm, stopping him momentarily.

"Hey! What's going on?" Dean jerked his arm away from his brother's grip, pointing down the hall in the direction that Beth had gone.

"She thinks she's going hunting, Sam. Hunting. And not even with me. With Bobby."

"I knew this was coming, Dean. You should have known. It's not the first time it's come up, and it was bound to happen."

"She has no experience hunting, Sam. She's not going."

"She's been involved in hunting situations, Dean. And I don't think you're going to stop her."

"Watch me." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean stormed down the hall after his wife. He thought for a split second about following, but he knew they'd have to battle it out eventually, so he stayed behind, keeping an ear open for signs that things were getting out of control.  
Dean stood outside the door of their bedroom, watching Beth pack her duffle bag. She was doing it as calmly as she could manage, but her hands were shaking and she was fighting angry tears as she worked at the task. Dean closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to calm down before he walked into the room. She didn't look up at him as he entered, but continued with what she was doing, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't do this, Coop." Beth stopped for a second, squeezing her eyes closed at the quiet intensity in his voice. He walked up behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders and letting them slide gently down her arms. "Please, baby."

Beth hesitated for a moment before speaking. He had learned one thing in their time together; the approach he was taking now always worked better than the angry shouting and issuing orders. "There's one other alternative, Dean." She turned to face him, tears on her cheeks, determination in her eyes.

"What's that?" he asked quietly, meeting her gaze.

"We go together. You and I. And Sam, whatever. Bobby can watch BJ. Or my mom can come. She's been kind of lost since Rick died anyway. And I don't have to go on every trip. But Dean, I am going. I want to help, and I'm tired of hiding out here just to be safe. There's a war on, and I should be helping. And don't tell me I'm helping by doing research. I can do research on the road, too. Sam does it all the time." She looked up into Dean's eyes, watching his internal struggle as it played across his features, his jaw clenching, his lips pressed together, his brow furrowed.

"If you go hunting with me, you..." He dropped his hands to his sides, turning away from her and taking a few steps, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "I have to do things sometimes that I... I don't want you to see some of the things that I have to do. You won't want to be with the man I have to be out there sometimes, Coop."

After a few seconds of complete silence, he felt her hand on his arm. "I know some of the things you've had to do for me, Dean. You do what has to be done. The fact that some of it tears you up inside shows the kind of man you are."

Dean turned, walking to the bed and dropping down on the edge of the mattress, and Beth followed, standing near him. "You don't know, Beth. These demons, trying to make them talk... Those are real people they're wearing, and we have to..."

"I know."

He looked up at her, his eyes bleak. "You don't know. I mean, you know, in your mind...but it's different seeing it, Beth. I don't..."

"Then I'll stay out of that part of it." She moved to stand between his legs, her hands on his face, and bent to kiss him. He responded fiercely, crushing her to him, laying back on the bed as he pulled her down on top of him.

She finally raised her head, looking down at him, her hair a dark curtain around them, and he rolled to his side, looking into her eyes as he ran his fingers through the soft strands, pushing them back from her face. "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met," he said quietly, and a soft smile curved her lips.

"Probably. Perfect match for you."

Later that day, as she finished packing her duffle and put clean clothes into Dean's, Beth turned to see Sam leaning in the doorway. "So, you won," he said with a little smirk.

Beth smiled. "I don't know if I'd put it that way."

"Why not? He said no, you said yes, and you're going, so..."

"I'm hoping it's a win for both of us, Sammy. He's coming with me, and I'm glad. I'd rather do this with him. I was willing to go with you or Bobby, but..."

"Like you didn't know that was gonna happen, midget," Sam said as he walked by her, ruffling her hair, and sat on the edge of the bed.

She hung her head for a moment, then met his gaze. "I didn't know what was going to happen, to be honest. But I'm glad it worked out this way."

"What way?" Dean asked as he walked into the room, his newly-cleaned Colt in his hand. He stuffed it into the duffle and turned to face Beth.

"You and I hunting together." She walked up to him, slipping her arms around his waist, and stretched up to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
Dean looked over her head at Sam, who was still smirking on the bed. "Shut up, Sam."

Sam helped them carry their gear out into the main room, where Bobby was playing with a giggling BJ. The child squealed and crawled quickly to his mother, holding on to her legs to pull himself up to his knees before she bent to pick him up and hug him tight. "Are you sure you two are okay, taking care of him? You know where everything is, and..."

"Bethany. We're fine. And if we need you, you'll only be a couple of hours away. If you're gonna do this, you need to focus on the hunt, and not worry about what's going on back here." Bobby's scolding was softened by the humor in his voice, and Beth stuck out her tongue before smiling at him. He rose from his perch on the chair and came over to hug her, dropping a kiss on her forehead as he took BJ from her arms.

"Now, you listen to Dean. He's been hunting since he was a kid, and he knows what he's talking about."

"I know, Bobby."

"Even if he gets kinda bossy, you need to do what he says, don't argue with him."

"I know, Bobby."  
"You'd better be listening to me, Bethany."

"I am, Bobby." Beth kissed him, then BJ, on their cheeks, and turned to walk to the door leading to the underground garage. "I promise I'll be a good girl. Stop worrying."

Sam helped them load the gear into the Impala, then hugged Beth before she climbed into the car. "Be careful. Call if you need me," he said, and Dean waved a hand before getting behind the wheel and firing up the engine. They drove down the tunnel and onto the lift, and Dean reached out his window to hit the button. The elevator slowly raised until they came up into the weathered old garage, the lift locking into place with a soft clank. Dean got out of the car, opening an ordinary-looking fuse box which contained two large buttons, one green and one red. He hit the green button, then grabbed the handle on the door and slid it open. He drove out, then went back inside to hit the red button before sliding the door closed again.

"Magnetic lock," he explained. "The door looks normal, but with that engaged, it would take a tank to pull it open. The Men of Letters guys had some pretty advanced ideas." Beth nodded, impressed, and they headed for the highway and turned south towards their destination.

McPherson was a little over two hours away, a nice little college town, and a local bed-and-breakfast there was having a ghost problem. The story of what had happened there and the possible haunting had always brought in curious guests, but lately things had been getting out of hand. Stories about male guests being molested in their sleep and female guests being harassed had begun floating around, and business had begun to drop off. Dean and Beth were going in as scientists from Kansas State in Manhattan, researchers on the paranormal. The owners seemed satisfied that, with University backing, they weren't the usual kooks who flocked to communicate with the great beyond.

Dean laced his fingers through Beth's and lifted her hand to his lips as they pulled into McPherson. They drove around, familiarizing themselves with the area, driving by the bed-and-breakfast and then searching out a motel that was a few blocks away. They checked in, unloading their gear and then driving to a local pub and restaurant for some food and cold beer.

"So we're just grad students. Are they going to want to see ID?" Beth asked as she took a bite of her hot beef sandwich. Dean was having his usual, a bacon cheeseburger and fries, and he nodded, his mouth full.

"Taken care of, Coop," he answered when he was able, pulling his wallet out and handing her a laminated card. "We've got the equipment at the bunker to make these ourselves now, pretty convenient."

They went over their plan of attack for the next day, deciding that Beth would question the owners and get the history while Dean walked around to 'get a feel' for the place, hopefully unescorted so that he could use the EMF, and try to pinpoint where they needed to focus their efforts.

They arrived back at the motel, both weary from their long day. Beth slipped her jacket off, and then felt Dean's hands glide up her arms as he bent to kiss her neck. "Wait a minute, Winchester. The way I understand it, we're in training. No sex before the big game, right? Gotta stay sharp for tomorrow," she said in a teasing tone.

Dean nipped at her neck, then turned her to face him, grabbing her rear and pulling her in tight against the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans. "I'll show you training, woman," he growled, his lips claiming hers, and he moaned into her mouth as he crushed their lower bodies together. He picked her up effortlessly and carried her to the bed, laying her back as he set his hands to undoing buttons and unfastening zippers, and they were both naked in no time.

"Your first lesson is to let the coach do his job, no interfering," Dean said against her throat, his fingers sliding down her body, his hand caressing the inside of her thigh before touching her where she longed to be touched. She whimpered softly as he stroked over her, then slid two fingers into her velvety heat, and he laughed softly as she writhed beneath his touch. When he ran his tongue over a nipple, she gasped, her hands grasping at the bedding. He teased at her until she was begging for release, then nibbled his way down her body, stopping at her hip bone to nip at her and suck a mark into her soft skin.

"Dean, please..." she whispered breathlessly, and he pulled his fingers from her, sucking them clean as he watched her panting helplessly before him. He moved down, running his tongue over her, and she called out his name as he thrust his tongue inside, her body vibrating and clenching with her climax as he drank her in.

He took his time moving back up, kissing her belly, her ribs, sucking gently on her nipples, basking in the sound of her soft sighs and moans, until he reached her lips again, devouring her hungrily as she felt her pulse speeding up yet again. She could feel him teasing at her opening, and she thrust up against him, but he held himself back, looking down into her eyes. "Patience, Coop. Second lesson." Then he lowered his mouth to hers again and put every ounce of energy into the assault on her lips, his tongue tangling sweetly with hers, sensuous and slow. One hand gently squeezed at her breast, his thumb rubbing over her hardened nipple until she thought she could stand no more.

She nipped at his bottom lip, her hands coming up to clutch at his shoulders. "Dean..." she whispered, and he looked down at her, the look on his face almost enough to send her over the edge again.

"Lesson three. You've gotta know the plays. Tell me what you want." He moved against her, his tip sliding against her opening, and her hips moved of their own accord, trying to connect with him. He bent closer, barely brushing his lips across hers, whispering, "Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want me to do."

She stared into his eyes, and he felt himself throb almost painfully at the heat in her gaze. "I want you inside me, now. As deep and as hard as you can, right now," she said, her voice low and breathless, and she cried out loud as he thrust inside her to the hilt, then pulled back and slammed himself home again, looking down at her, fighting for control.

"Like that?" he whispered harshly as she rolled her head back on the pillow, fighting for her breath.

"Yes," she said, her teeth clenched, and Dean let himself go, driving her farther up on the bed with each thrust, her nails digging into his shoulders and her legs clamped tight around him as she hit her peak, shouting at the waves of pleasure that washed over her. He rode out her climax, then gritted his teeth as he came violently, thrusting into her until he was spent, shuddering as his final spasms rocked him to his core. He collapsed on her for a moment, light-headed, then rolled to his side. Beth cradled his head to her breast, her fingers stroking through his sweat-dampened hair, still feeling the aftershocks quake through her body.

After several minutes of recovery time in each others' arms, Dean moved up slightly, caressing Beth's kiss-swollen lips gently with his own. She smiled softly as she ran her fingers down his jaw line, whispering quietly, "So, coach, what do you think? Did I make the team?"

He kissed her again, nibbling softly at her bottom lip. "Baby, you made varsity."

The next morning, they headed to the bed-and-breakfast, dressed normally since they were supposed to be grad students. After introducing themselves and hearing the basics, Dean set off to wander around while Beth sat down in the living room with the owners, her notebook out to take down the history as they knew it. "Mr. Howard, what does the legend say happened here?"

"Well, from what I was told, the Van Dorn family lived here for decades. Luther and his wife, Charlotte, and they had a daughter, Emily. Charlotte died of some fever or something, and after several years, Luther remarried, a woman named... What was it, Kate?"

"Victoria. She married him and moved in around the time Emily was a teenager, I believe."

"Yes. Well, the story goes that Emily was engaged, and her fiancé came to visit. She happened to go by his room, and heard a noise. She peeked inside, and her stepmother was in bed with him. Supposedly Emily went homicidal, picked up the fireplace poker and beat Victoria to death, then her fiancé. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen and plunged a butcher knife into her chest."

Beth cleared her throat. "Lovely." She made a few more notes, then stood, smiling. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll look around myself, find my partner, and then we'll do some research and see if we can come up with anything, all right?" The older couple smiled, nodding their permission, and she headed out into the hall, her eyes wide as she blew out a breath. Plenty of vengeful spirit material there, if the stories were true. She wandered through the hall, peering into rooms as she went, keeping an eye out for Dean. "He must have gone upstairs," she thought to herself, heading that direction, admiring the beautiful woodwork and craftsmanship of the house.

She walked down the upstairs hall, hearing a soft noise from the bedroom at the far end. "Dean?" she called out softly, walking that way. She looked inside, but he wasn't there, so she turned to leave, but a whisper, too low to decipher, stopped her in her tracks, a chill running up her spine. She turned again, unable to see anything in the room, taking a couple of steps farther in and looking around on the other side of the bed. There was nothing there, so she opened the closet door, with the same result. When she turned back, a wave of frigid air hit her, and she caught her breath. Then she felt as if she'd been dunked into the icy cold waters of a frozen lake, her eyes widening with shock before she fell unconscious to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Beth was sitting up slowly when Dean rushed into the room. "Coop, are you okay?" He knelt at her side as she blinked, breathing deeply as she tried to clear her head. He cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her head back and peering into her eyes, a worried frown on his face.

"I think I just met Emily," she said, her voice a little faint. "It was cold, and then...I don't know."

Dean pulled her to her feet, then hugged her close. "You scared me." He crushed her to his chest, letting the panic at seeing her on the floor ebb slowly away.

"I'm not hurt," she said, her arms encircling him, accepting his warmth and concern. She shivered violently, and he pulled back, concern in his eyes.

"I think we should head back to the room. Maybe you should rest for a while." He ushered her downstairs and into the sitting room where the Howards still sat waiting. "We're going to leave for now. We'll be in touch when we've had time to do some research on the history." The older couple escorted them to the door, agreeing to talk with them in a day or two.

Dean walked Beth to the car, his arm around her, helping her into the passenger side and getting in to start Baby's engine. He shot a worried glance her way; she looked pale and was still shivering a little. "Baby, are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"I'll be fine," she answered, her voice still far away, as if she were in a daze. "I just need some rest."

He helped her into the room at the motel, guiding her to the bed and pulling down the covers. She sat down, and he bent to pull off her shoes, then did the same with his, crawling into bed beside her and pulling her into his arms, holding her close under the warmth of the blankets as she laid her head weakly on his shoulder. She shivered a little again, cuddling closer, and quieted almost immediately as Dean gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Just sleep, Coop," he breathed as he kissed the top of her head, then let his own eyes drift closed.

Dean woke a little disoriented, a moan escaping his lips at the pleasurable pressure of Beth's hand inside his jeans, stroking at the erection in his boxers. As he turned his head, she assaulted his lips, kissing him almost desperately, her hand clutching at him as he thrust up into her grip. "God, Beth," he groaned into their kiss, pulling himself away from her lips, his hands undoing her buttons as best he could while she nipped at his throat. "Let's get these off," he said, his voice raspy as she continued to stroke him roughly through the thin material of his boxers, and he pulled her hand away, dragging her sleeves down her arms and reaching for the clasp of her bra as she tossed the shirt impatiently to the floor, bending to kiss him again.

He ripped her bra from her body as she raised to her knees, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding the zipper down, her head thrown back as he grasped at her breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth as she inhaled sharply. She pulled away momentarily, lying on her back and wriggling out of the remainder of her clothes as Dean pulled his off quickly. Beth was on top of him before he had laid completely back, centering herself over him, impaling herself on him as she gasped at the sensation, her hands on his chest as she rode him hard and fast, not giving him a chance to gather himself. She cried out as she reeled out of control, her head thrown back as she shuddered and her body clenched around him, and he exploded into her, his eyes wide as he fought for breath. She collapsed against him, the sweat from their bodies mingling as she laid there helpless for a moment, breathing hard.

"What the hell?" he whispered into her hair, his hands stroking down her back as they calmed slowly. "Were you dreaming, or what?"

"Maybe. I don't know." She blew out a breath and pulled away, rolling to her back. "I need a shower." She sat up and walked to the bathroom, and Dean raised his head slightly off the pillow as he watched her, his brows drawn together in confusion as she pulled the door shut. He let his head drop back onto the pillow, taking a deep breath and releasing it as he shook his head a little.

"Must have been one hell of a dream," he mumbled to himself, then let his eyes close again for a bit as he heard the water start in the shower.

Dean watched as Beth sauntered out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. She dug through her bag for her comb, her back to him, and began working the tangles from her wet hair, her back arching delicately as she bent slightly forward. Dean found himself stirring again under cover of his boxers, and closed his eyes for a moment. She was making him crazy, and he stood resolutely and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. We need to get on our laptops and find out where that bitch is buried, Coop. I want this behind us so we can get you home. I think that little run-in with her spirit kind of knocked you for a loop."

He disappeared behind the door, and Beth finished getting dressed. By the time she had finished drying her hair and was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling her laptop from its bag, Dean came out of the bathroom, a towel draped low on his hips. She let her eyes travel over him silently until he turned to meet her warm gaze. He stopped in his tracks, a slow, sexy smirk curving his lips. "Baby, if you don't stop looking at me like that, we'll both need showers again."

Beth smiled slowly back at him, turning her eyes back to her task as she finished retrieving her computer, then scooted back on the bed and opened it. Dean dressed quickly, sitting at the table and opening his laptop as well. "What was that chick's name?"

"Emily," Beth answered. "Emily Van Dorn."

They worked in silence for a while, and Dean was absorbed in an article about the murders when Beth spoke his name, her voice soft and a little shaky. He looked up, worried, but she was shaking her head. "Never mind. Thought I found something, but it's nothing." She bent her head, resolutely staring at the computer screen again, and Dean stared at her doubtfully for a moment.

"Coop, are you sure you're all right?"

"Dean. I'm fine." She sent an impatient glance his way, and he returned to his search. A few minutes later, Beth heard a quiet sound of triumph from him as he closed his computer.

"Yahtzee! She's buried in an old rural cemetery about a mile from town. The church is gone, but the graveyard is still there." He stood, stretching his long arms over his head. "Ready to put this bitch to rest?"

"Definitely." Beth stood, stretching her neck and shoulders, and reaching for her shoes.

"Maybe we should get some food first," Dean said, glancing at the clock. "It is almost one, I'm starved."

"If you want to, I'm not hungry," she answered as she finished tying her shoes. "I just want her gone."

Dean grinned. "Well, aren't you just all business all of a sudden. She'll keep long enough for us to get something to eat. Then we'll head out, okay?" Beth shrugged, sending a small smile his way, and they headed for the door together.

Beth ordered a sandwich at his insistence, but it laid there nearly untouched as Dean wolfed down his burger. He finally dropped what was left of it on his plate, reaching across the table for her hand. "Baby... Do you think...could you be pregnant?"

Beth's head snapped up, her eyes widening a little. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah. You don't feel like eating, your emotions are all over the place, you passed out at the house this morning... Is it possible?"  
She took a deep breath. "I shouldn't be, but I suppose it's possible."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Let's finish this and get you home, okay? I'm sure BJ misses you, anyway."

She looked up at him and nodded, and Dean rose from his chair, walking to the cash register to pay their bill. Beth stared at the table for a moment, biting her lip, then stood to go out to the car as Dean watched her, lost in thought. "Your change, sir?" the waitress said, drawing his attention again, and he handed her a tip, stuffing the rest into his pocket as he headed out the door.

Dean refused to let Beth help with the digging, the chance that she could be pregnant outweighing her argument that she could help. He was well-conditioned to do the work anyway, so it wasn't long before he heard the hollow sound of the spade hitting the old wooden casket.

He broke open the half-rotted wood, then turned to hand the shovel to Beth and climb out of the hole. He instructed her to sprinkle the bones liberally with salt, and then doused them in lighter fluid. "You want to light her up?" he asked, and she nodded, smiling vaguely, striking the match and using it to set the whole book afire before dropping it into the hole. She stood on the edge as the flames shot upward, and Dean pulled her back quickly. She stared unblinking at the fire, the red and orange glow of the flames reflected in her eyes, until they died down a little. Dean took her hand, and she jumped a little, flashing him a quick, weak smile as they headed back to the car. "Didn't realize you were such a fire bug, Coop," he teased. "I thought for a minute you were gonna dive in there."

She laughed quietly. "I just never... It's kind of exhilarating. To kill something that deserves to be killed." She took a deep breath, then turned towards the car to find Dean staring at her. "That's what we do, right? Hunters, I mean."

Dean looked back at her silently for a moment, then pulled her door open. "Come on, Coop. Let's go get cleaned up and get home."

They rode in silence for almost half an hour. Beth sat on her side of the seat, staring out the window, an occasional yawn escaping. Dean glanced over at her frequently, his eyes troubled. Something was off, and he just wanted to get home, see what Bobby and Sam thought. Or better yet, have them tell him he was being ridiculous.

Beth was making an attempt to get comfortable enough to sleep, and Dean shook his head, smiling. "Coop. Come here." He put his arm up on the back of the seat, gesturing with his head for her to slide over next to him. She smiled tiredly, then followed his direction, laying her head on his shoulder as he draped his arm around her, his hand resting on her upper arm. "Get a nap in, we'll be home soon," he said, kissing the top of her head as she sighed and fell almost immediately to sleep.

It was a little after eight when they got back to the bunker. Beth was still quiet, and he followed her up the stairs from the garage with his hand on the small of her back, his unease growing.

Sam greeted them both and hugged Beth tight as she looked up at him in surprise for a moment, then hugged him back. "So, how'd your first real hunt go? Salt and burn?"

She nodded, a little smirk on her lips, and Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder, nodding towards the next room. Sam's expression sobered, and he followed Dean into the kitchen. "Dude, there is something wrong with her. She's all closed off or something, I don't know, I can't put my finger on it."

Sam frowned a little. "Did something happen? To freak her out, I mean?"

Dean took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I found her on the floor at the bed-and-breakfast. She thought maybe she'd had a run-in with the ghost, but she didn't remember anything but feeling cold. She's been off ever since, Sammy. I asked her if she might be pregnant."

"You think?"

"I don't know what to think. That's why I'm telling you. Just help me keep an eye on her, and fill Bobby in, okay? I think we'll just go to bed, she seems like she's wiped out." Sam nodded as Dean turned to head back to Beth, then followed close behind.

Bobby looked up as Dean entered the room, and he read the concern in Bobby's eyes immediately. "Bobby, I'm gonna take Beth to bed. It's been a long couple of days." The older man nodded, and he patted Beth's hand as she stood.

"Yeah, you guys get some rest. We can talk tomorrow. BJ's asleep, if you wanna look in on him." Dean nodded slightly as he ushered Beth towards their rooms.

They crept quietly into BJ's room, and Beth stood staring down at him as Dean pulled the blanket up over him and touched his head gently. She reached out hesitantly, touching the baby's soft hair, then drawing her hand back as if it burned. Dean put an arm around her, pulling her close. "Are you worried, baby? About maybe having another one?" She stood silently in his arms, then finally nodded, and he tightened his hold on her. "It'll be okay, Coop. We'll figure it out. We always do."

He led her from the room and into their bedroom, and they changed and crawled beneath the covers. Dean cradled Beth in his arms as she snuggled up next to him, and even though she fell asleep long before him, he finally gave in to his weariness.

Sam kissed Sarah softly at first, then more urgently as she pressed herself against him, moaning softly. It had been months since he'd seen her, and he was hungry for her touch, her taste, the feel of her satiny skin beneath his fingers. He slipped a hand beneath her shirt, and she nipped at his lip as he cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Then her hand gripped his erection so firmly that he shot upright in bed, suddenly extremely alert. The dream was over, but the hand stroking him was still there, and he knocked it away, his eyes wide and his mouth open as he stared into Beth's brown eyes. "What the hell?!" He backed away from her, stumbling as he scrambled out of the bed, staring in shock at her. He grabbed his phone from the night stand and dialed Dean's number, waiting for his sleepy voice on the other end.

"Yeah."

"Dean, get your ass to my room, now. We've got a huge problem." Beth still sat on the bed, her head tilted, her heated gaze on him as he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans.

Dean came rushing into the room , still fastening his jeans, and came to a sudden halt at the sight of Beth in Sam's bed. His eyes went from her to Sam and back again, and then closed as he let out a loud sigh. "Son of a bitch. I knew there was something wrong."

Sam still stood, wide-eyed, near the dresser. "Do ya think?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sam grabbed Dean's arm as he headed out to the hall, pulling him along. "What the hell, Dean?"

"What happened, Sammy?" Dean looked into Sam's face, but his little brother wouldn't look him in the eye.

Sam took a deep breath. "I was... I was dreaming, about Sarah. I don't know how much was dream and how much was really happening, but then she grabbed my... She grabbed me, and it woke me up. And I called you. What the hell," he repeated, running his fingers through his hair roughly.

"Did you touch her?" Dean asked, fighting to smother the flare of anger in his belly.

"I don't know, Dean. If I did, you know I didn't..."

Dean had turned his back and taken a few steps, then turned and made his way back. "I know. Sorry." He rubbed at the back of his neck, then looked into Sam's pale face, his lips drawn tightly together. "I have to call Cas, Sam. Maybe he can tell what's going on." Sam nodded silently. "Let's take her out to the main room, we just won't leave her alone with anyone until we figure this out. Call Bobby. I'll have to go outside to call Cas. He won't answer unless I do."

It was a few minutes before Bobby shuffled into the room, yawning. "What the hell are you idjits doing up at four in the morning? What's going on?"

"Long story, Bobby. Can you just stay with Beth and Sam for a minute? I have to go out and call Cas," Dean said, and Bobby quieted, nodding.

"Sure. Go ahead, son."

Bobby and Beth sat on the couch, while Sam paced around the room, agitated and silent. Bobby refrained from asking any questions, and Beth sat quietly, her hands in her lap. It was several minutes before Dean came down the stairs, Cas following behind him.

"Dean, Beth will not want me to touch her."

"I don't give a rat's ass. I'm not so sure it's Beth, so whoever or whatever it is doesn't have anything to say about it. Okay?" Dean turned to glare at the angel as they reached the bottom of the stairs, and Cas looked back at him, then nodded.

"Okay, Dean."

As they drew closer, Beth scrambled to her feet, her eyes wide and wary. Bobby put a firm hand on her arm, and she jumped, turning to look at him. "Just sit down, Beth. Cas just needs to have a look at you. We're right here with you. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

She sat down, flashing a look of pure hatred towards Castiel. "He can't touch me. Don't let him touch me."

Cas looked accusingly at Dean. "I told you, Dean."

Dean took a seat on the couch beside Beth, taking hold of one arm while Bobby held the other. "Cas, get your ass over here and see what's wrong with her." Cas hesitated for a moment, then stepped closer, avoiding Beth's spiteful glare as he reached to place his hand gently on her head.

She jerked back, but Dean and Bobby held her in place as Cas closed his eyes, a glow from his hand illuminating the space around them. Sam stood nearby, watching nervously as Beth struggled to be free from the angel's touch. When he removed his hand from her head, she pushed herself back as far onto the sofa as possible, her chest heaving as she breathed hard and fast.

Cas turned his back. "She is possessed."

Cries of denial came from all three men. "She's got the tattoo, Cas," Dean argued, pulling Beth's shirt down in the back to make sure the mark was still in place.

"She's not possessed by a demon. She's possessed by a spirit."

Dean stood, taking Cas' shoulder and turning him around. "We burned her bones, Cas. How can she be possessed by her spirit?"

Cas looked impassively into Dean's eyes. "Obviously it's another spirit, Dean."

Dean's grip on Cas tightened. "Is Beth okay, Cas? Is she in there?"

Cas was silent for a moment. "She is in there. I sense her."

Dean spun around, grabbing Beth's arms and pulling her to her feet. "Who are you?" he asked, an angry sneer on his face. A chilling smile curved Beth's lips, and her lashes lowered then raised as she looked up into his angry eyes.

"I'm your unfaithful slut of a wife."

Dean shoved her roughly back down onto the couch, restraining himself with some difficulty from slapping her face. "No. You're not my wife. You're holding her prisoner in there. I will get you out and set her free, and you're not gonna like it, bitch."

"I like it in here." She stared at Dean as she ran her hands over Beth's breasts and down between her legs. "And if I remember correctly, you quite enjoyed it yesterday." Dean closed his eyes, a wave of nausea washing over him as he remembered her aggressive behavior the day before, and his response to it.

"Who are you?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, but she laughed musically, folding her arms and sitting back on the couch.

"You can call me 'baby.' You like calling me baby." Dean made a move towards her, but Sam's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Dean. Maybe we should put her in some restraints?"

"It'll make it easier to keep an eye on her. She's gonna have to be along when we go back to McPherson." Sam headed for the dungeon as Dean turned to Bobby. "Are you okay with BJ?"

"'Course I am. Don't worry about us. Just get that thing out of her and get our Bethany back."

Beth's hand landed on Bobby's knee, and she squeezed it before starting a slow slide up his thigh. Bobby stood quickly and stepped away from her, disgust on his face. "I like older men too, Bobby. Just think of the fun we could have."

"Shut your filthy mouth," Dean growled, and she laughed quietly again as Bobby took a wide berth around her to come to Dean's side as Sam came back into the room carrying a pair of handcuffs.

"If you want to tie me up, all you have to do is ask," the spirit taunted, holding out her wrists.

"Sam, can you get something to gag her? I can't listen to that thing's voice coming out of her mouth any more." Sam nodded, heading to the kitchen, and Dean turned Beth around, pulling her arms behind her and snapping the handcuffs in place on her wrists. "I'm sorry. I know you're in there, and I know you understand. But I'm sorry," he said softly, then stood again, taking the duct tape Sam handed him. He ripped off a strip, placing it over Beth's mouth, then turned away, his jaw clenched. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before leaving the room to check on the baby.

They debated, but finally decided it was best to put Beth in the front seat with Dean, with Sam in the back to keep an eye on her. They drove in almost complete silence for the first fifty miles, then Dean reached and turned on the radio for something, anything, to distract him a little from the fact that his wife was trapped in her own body and they had no clue who was holding her prisoner. Feeling helpless did not sit well with him, and his mind ran endlessly, trying to come up with some kind of plan. The normal methods of dealing with possession didn't apply, and they needed to know who she was before they could destroy her remains. And if they did that, and the spirit was destroyed...what would it do to Beth? The muscles in Dean's jaw worked as he clenched his teeth with frustration, and Sam watched from the back seat, more than a little worried about his brother.

They pulled up to the motel, and Dean went in to get them a room. Sam would stay with Beth and her unwanted guest while Dean spoke to the owners of the bed-and-breakfast, hopefully getting more information on the identity of the spirit. They got Beth inside, staying close to her to hide her restraints from curious eyes.

Dean seated her on a chair, pulling the duct tape carefully off and holding a bottle of water to her lips. She drank thirstily, then pulled away as he replaced the cap and looked up at him, running her tongue along her bottom lip. "You know, I could make both of you very happy, if you'd just let me. What's the problem? You win, he wins, I win..."

"Shut your mouth," Dean snapped, ripping another strip of the tape from the roll and silencing her again.

Dean's first stop was the bed-and-breakfast, where he spoke to the Howards again. There had been no incidents with guests being disturbed since he and Beth had been there, and they seemed grateful, but had no more information on the history of the property. They directed him to the local museum, which was run by the president of the Historical Society, and he grabbed coffee and sat in the Impala waiting for her to arrive.

Shortly before nine, an elderly woman in a sleek luxury sedan pulled up to the curb. Dean waited until she had the door unlocked and the lights on, and headed inside. She carried a cane, but from what he could see she didn't have much use for it as she maneuvered between the displays, finally taking a seat at a desk near the middle of the main room. She smiled pleasantly at him, telling him that if he had any questions about the displays she would be happy to help.

"Actually, I'm here for information on one of the local buildings, the bed-and-breakfast owned by the Howards," he said, flashing a charming smile her way. She was nodding already, an answering smile on her face.

"Oh, yes. That structure has been here since the 1800's. Of course it's had many renovations, and its reputation is a little less...controversial." She had an impish gleam in her eyes as she looked up at Dean, and he couldn't help being amused.

"Controversial?"

"Oh, yes. Why, for several years back then it was the local brothel. Not that anyone actually admitted that. It was a 'gentleman's club.' Local businessmen, high class establishment, according to the legend. Not for the common working man, only the rich and privileged were allowed there."

Dean nodded. "Is there any information on that time period? Did anything unusual ever happen there, any local legends?"

"Funny you should ask." The woman rose from her chair and waved for him to follow her as she walked into the next room. There were huge hard-bound volumes containing newspapers, two or three years per book, and she ran a finger along the spines until she came to the one she was searching for. "Here. Sometime during this time period, I believe, there was a huge scandal." Dean reached for the gigantic book, pulling it from the shelf and laying it on the library table in the center of the room. "I believe it was around 1873. I'll let you look, and if you need my help, just let me know," she said as she left the room at the sound of the bell above the front door announcing another visitor.

Dean pulled up a chair, opening the book to begin searching through the yellowed and brittle old papers from 1873. Stories of the moving of the county seat, and building of a railroad junction dominated the front pages for some time, and he sighed. Research. He should have sent Sammy on this mission.

He had made it through the July papers and halfway through August when a headline caught his attention. "Hostess of Local Gentleman's Club Found Dead. Now we're getting somewhere," he muttered, reading through the fairly small article, which stated that her body had been found, and an investigation was ongoing. Information was sketchy, even in later newspapers, probably because neither the owner nor the townspeople wanted too much light shed on the activities at the 'club.' After several months, there was finally a short obituary for Delia Marshall, age 28, to be buried in the local potter's field, reserved mostly for those that the church objected to having buried in their hallowed graveyards.

Dean made a couple of notes, then replaced the volume on the shelf and went back into the main room. The only other visitor to the museum was just leaving, and the woman he had spoken to earlier, smiled at him in greeting. "So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did find the newspaper stories. But I was hoping you could give me a little more, uh, local color. The 'hostess' of the 'gentlemen's club' died in the house, her name was Delia Marshall. Looked like there was a lengthy investigation, but nothing ever came of it. Do you know what really happened, or the rumors at the time?"

She smiled conspiratorially, leaning forward in her chair. "Well, the story passed down through the years was that the local railroad tycoon, Benjamin Harris, had quite the attachment to this woman. He was, of course, married with two small children. Supposedly he was very jealous of Delia, but she... Well, let's just say, she loved her work. There were many rumors of shouted arguments, some of which grew violent, things being thrown, that sort of thing. He went to the club one night, and she was, um, otherwise engaged with another gentleman. He flew into a rage, the other man fled, and he strangled the life out of Delia. Of course, he was a very powerful man, and she was practically invisible in the eyes of the town, so nothing ever came of it."

"So, where is this cemetery? Did they even mark the graves?"

The woman's brow furrowed as she thought for a moment. "The story was that Harris had a metal plate engraved and placed at her grave site, but there is really nothing but a few very old remnants of crosses or makeshift markers left in that plot. It's just north of the city cemetery, out on the east edge of town. There's a historical marker on the southeast corner of the plot. You'd have to go see for yourself. I'm not even sure that the rumor was true, but considering how obsessed he was said to be, it's a possibility."

Dean thanked her for her help and went back to the Impala, first calling Sam to fill him in on the progress. "There's a construction company with an office near here. I'm gonna see if I can rent a metal detector, see if there really was a metal marker for her grave. But what scares me, Sam... What happens if we burn Delia Marshall's bones while her spirit is still inside Beth's body? Yeah, see what you can find out, I'll call Bobby and get him on it, too."

Dean drove out to the cemetery, parking next to the large, neglected area surrounded by a half-collapsed fence and dotted here and there with broken, poorly made crosses. He worked his way methodically over the area with the rented machine, tossing aside several worthless small nuts, nails, or pieces of metal before reaching the last section. The machine let out a fairly loud howl, and he moved it over the surface of the ground until he pinpointed the area. He knelt on the ground and took the knife from a sheath inside his jacket, using it to dig down past almost six inches of soil, grass and weeds before he hit something solid.

He dug with renewed energy, pulling chunks of dirt out and tossing them behind him until he had completely uncovered the metal plate in the ground. He pulled off his outer shirt, rubbing at the metal until the engraving was readable, then grabbed his phone and snapped a couple of pictures.

"Sam, did you find anything?" Dean asked as he entered the room, but when Sam looked up from the computer, he could read the answer in his brother's face. He had found nothing to answer their questions; hopefully, with the Men of Letters resources at his disposal, Bobby would find something.

Dean pulled up the pictures on his phone and slid it over to Sam, then walked over to where Beth sat up against the headboard on one of the beds, glaring at him. He pulled the tape carefully from her mouth, and she worked her jaw a little before drinking from the bottle of water he held to her lips. When she was finished, he screwed the cap back on and sat down next to her. "So, Delia... We know who you are. I found your grave. Why don't you just leave her body and let us help you move on."

Beth's mouth dropped open. "How did you...?"

"That's what I do, Delia. It's my job. You died in that house, killed by Benjamin Harris. He never paid for what he did to you, and you didn't want to move on. But he's been dead a long time now, and there's no point in hanging on any more."

"I wasn't ready to die. I was having such a good time... The men who would come to see me, so many men... They loved me, they told me I was beautiful, and I made them feel like they were the only one. I was good at it, I loved it, and he took it away from me. It's not fair!" Her voice was louder now, and the light near the bed flickered a little. Beth's eyes shimmered with tears, and Dean put a gentle hand to her face.

"I'm sorry. But your life is over, and what you're doing to Beth isn't fair either. You need to move on, Delia." He stood back up, then his eyes widened as a thought struck him. "Yahtzee. Sam, we need to bring Beth and head back to the cemetery. I know what to do."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam opened the trunk of the Impala, removing two shovels, while Dean moved Beth to the back seat. Delia glared up at him through Beth's eyes, and he suppressed a shudder. He was beginning to glimpse Delia's face, almost a shadow over Beth's features. She was feeling quite at home in someone else's body, and she was going to fight to stay there. "I'm not leaving, Dean. I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm not leaving. Why can't you just enjoy the pleasures I can give you?" She leaned into him, her hands still cuffed behind her back, and rubbed her cheek against his denim-covered thigh.

Dean stepped back abruptly. "The only pleasure I want is from Beth, from her body and her spirit, together. And you will be leaving." He shut the car door, his teeth clenched tightly together, and joined Sam inside the broken-down fence, pointing out the area and driving the shovel into the weed-covered soil.

Both men had discarded their jackets and long-sleeved shirts, their t-shirts sweat-soaked, by the time they heard the hollow sound of a shovel striking wood. Dean met his brother's eyes, and Sam climbed out of the hole, giving Dean room to slam the shovel down hard into the rotting coffin. He pulled the top off in pieces, exposing the bones of Delia Marshall. He took Sam's offered hand, pulling himself out of the grave, and they walked to the trunk together, throwing the shovels in and grabbing salt and lighter fluid.

They prepped the remains for burning, and then stood, looking down at the corpse. "Are you sure this will work, Dean?"

"No. But it's the only thing I could think of, Sam, and I have to try." Sam nodded, and Dean looked up at him. "Just be ready. As soon as she's out, light 'er up."

He walked back to the car and opened the door, reaching in to take hold of Beth's arm. There was a hint of fear in her eyes this time, but she tilted her head defiantly as she stood and Dean firmly pulled her along, walking closer to the grave. "If you burn my bones while I'm inside her, you'll kill her, you know."

"We don't know that," Dean snapped, then turned and took hold of her shoulders, a threatening glare in his eyes. "Last chance, Delia. Last chance to get out and peacefully move on." He let go of her and took a step back. Beth's whole body was shimmering with Delia's presence, and his jaw worked angrily as she stared back at him.

"I'm not leaving."

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." He shoved his hand into his pocket, retrieving the small piece of iron he had placed there before leaving the bunker. He reached for her hand, slapped the cold hunk of metal into her palm and forced her fingers closed over it. A shriek echoed around them and Beth fell, limp, to the ground, Delia's spirit materializing nearby seconds later.

"You bastard!" she screamed as Sam lit the book of matches, dropping them into the grave, then turning around as she rushed at him, only to vaporize in a shower of sparks right before she reached him. Dean was already kneeling next to Beth, unlocking the handcuffs and gathering her into his arms.

"Beth? Baby, it's all right. She's gone," he said softly as her soft brown eyes fluttered open, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw only Beth looking up at him.

"Dean? What's going on? Where..."

"Shhh... I'll explain everything later, let's get you home." He lifted her gently to her feet and pulled her close as she leaned weakly against him, hugging her tight before helping her into the front seat of the Impala while Sam climbed once more into the back.  
They drove home, Beth laying on Dean's shoulder with his arm around her, and he grinned as he met Sam's eyes in the rear view mirror. He squeezed her tight for a moment, and she snuggled closer against him, dropping off to sleep as the Impala sped homeward.

Bobby greeted her with a wide grin and open arms, and BJ pulled himself up her leg to stand by her while she was smothered by Bobby's bear hug. Dean picked the child up and handed him to his mother as she turned. Sam gave her a one-armed hug, an awkward smile on his face, and they gathered around as they explained the events of the past couple of days to her. She cuddled her BJ on the couch, listening, occasionally asking a quiet question. She and Sam both blushed profusely as Dean told Beth about their encounter, and she shook her head.

"Sam, I'm sorry," she almost whispered, unable to look him in the eye.

"It wasn't you, Beth," he said gently, then sat down next to her and put his arms around her and BJ. "That's when we knew for sure there was something wrong."

* * *

She laid in Dean's arms later that night, content to be sheltered there, and he held her tight, as if she might slip from his grasp. She finally felt him relax as his body gave in to his need for rest, and she smiled as she sighed softly and fell asleep as well.

Several hours later, Beth stirred, still foggy from the deep sleep she had been in, unsure of what had jarred her awake. Slowly she came to the realization that Dean was breathing harshly, his head moving back and forth, his muscles jerking as his body responded to some unseen threat. "Dean," she said softly, reaching to touch his face, and he sat bolt-upright in the bed, his eyes wild in the dim illumination from the nightlight near the door. "Dean, it's all right. You're having a nightmare." She watched as his eyes closed, and he ran a hand roughly through his hair, then flopped back onto the bed. He was still breathing hard, his body damp with sweat, and Beth leaned over him, worry on her face. "Baby, are you okay?"

She touched his face, looking down at him, but he turned his head slightly away. "I'm fine."

"Dean, what is it? What's..."

"I need a shower. I'll be back." He threw the covers off and got out of bed, grabbing his robe from the hook by the door and leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Beth stared after him, a worried frown on her brow.

Beth waited, fighting the urge to drift off to sleep again, but when she looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time, a little over an hour had passed. Dean hadn't returned to their room, and worry finally drove her from the bed.

She grabbed the flannel shirt that was tossed over a chair nearby, putting it on over her camisole as she shivered a little, chilly from leaving the warmth of the covers. She padded quietly across the hall, opening BJ's door, but Dean wasn't there, so she headed for the main room, searching for him. She stopped just inside the doorway, folding her arms around herself, a little hesitant to enter as she spotted him. Dean was fully dressed, except for his boots, and she watched as he drained an almost half-full glass of whiskey and reached for the decanter. She looked at the floor for a moment, her teeth worrying at her lip, then walked up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. "What is it, Dean?" she whispered, and he froze, his hand dropping to his side.

She could feel the stress pouring from him; every muscle in his body was tense, and then he reached once again for the whiskey, pouring himself another drink. Beth laid her face against his back, inhaling the clean scent of him along with the Johnny Walker Blue that filled his glass. Then she let go, stepping back and walking around him to perch on the arm of the couch, looking at the torment on his face, even though he still didn't meet her gaze.

"Is it Hell?" she asked softly, watching his jaw work as he stared down at the cabinet holding the whiskey decanter. Then he finally turned his face towards her, and tears stung her eyes at the torment she saw there. "Oh, Dean," she whispered, going to him and putting her arms around him. He hesitated for just a moment, then sat the glass down and hugged her tight. She pressed herself against him, her head resting on his shoulder, just letting him feel her silent strength and love. It had been a long while since he'd dreamed like that, and she hated what it did to him. And she had no idea what could have happened to set it off.

She stepped back after a few minutes, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. He sat down, and she leaned down to kiss him softly, then straddled his lap, her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder as she held him, her fingers caressing the soft hair at the nape of his neck. His arms surrounded her, holding her as close as he could, his face buried in her hair. There was no need for words as she comforted him silently, and he hung on to her as if she were the only thing tying him to this world.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said against his shoulder, running her fingers through his hair, feeling his body almost vibrate with tension. After a few minutes, she sat up, bringing her hand forward to brush her fingers across the stubble on his cheek. "What can I do, Dean? How can I help?" As she moved, a flare of heat widened his eyes, his lips parting as he took a deep breath. He moved his hips just a touch, and she felt his growing hardness against her, making her catch her breath. He reached up, grabbing a handful of hair at the base of her neck as he pulled her down into a fierce kiss, his breathing fast and harsh.

He kissed her breathless, then pulled back and stared into her eyes, grabbing her hips and pulling her tight against him. A small moan escaped Beth's lips, and he reached for her shoulders, pulling the flannel shirt down her arms and then leaning forward to kiss her neck, then the soft skin of her throat. He put an arm behind her, laying her back as he captured a nipple between his lips through the silk of her camisole, and she arched her back as her body responded to his touch. Then he sat her back upright, an almost savage look in his eyes, and with a quick movement tore the flimsy cloth in two right down the middle.

He grabbed a handful of the flannel, still around her lower arms, and twisted, bringing her arms behind her back as he bent to her breasts, now exposed to his taunting tongue. Beth whimpered softly as he swept from one side to the other, until she finally forced herself to pant out his name. "Dean." He ignored her, merciless in his mission, until she said it again. "Dean. We have to go... to our room... someone could wake up..."

He raised his head, staring at her for a moment, his eyes dark. Then he stood, setting her to her feet, then sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her hard. He took a step and stopped in his tracks as Beth pulled at her arm, trying to get free from the shirt that was still twisted around her wrists. His gaze traveled over her face, lingering on her breasts for a second before he looked into her eyes, his narrowing a little, and she felt a little thrill zip through her as he kissed her again, then carried her down the hall to their room.

He got her inside, then backed slowly against the door, pushing it closed as he continued kissing her. He carried her a few steps farther, then set her down against the wall, staring down at her as he peeled off his shirt. She leaned her head back against the cool surface, gasping as he pulled her panties roughly down, then knelt on one knee in front of her, lifting first one foot, then the other to finish removing them. She squirmed as he ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh and nipped at her as he got higher, a low growl emanating from his throat as he raised her leg over his shoulder.

She cried out his name as he swept his tongue over her, finding her most sensitive spot and sucking hard as he reached up to tweak her nipple. He plunged his tongue inside, rewarded almost instantly as she shuddered with her release, almost shouting as her knees grew weak. He drank her in, then turned his head to bite at her again, sucking at the soft skin on her thigh, then lowering her leg and standing to rip off his jeans and boxers. He put his hands on her waist, lifting her and entering her in one motion, his hands on her hips as he slammed into her, holding her against the wall. She cried out at each thrust, struggling to free her arms in her longing to touch him, but he was too far gone to notice. She felt heat flood through her veins again, almost seeing stars as he drove into her hard and she lost herself again, hearing his animalistic growl through a darkened haze as she felt him throbbing inside her, and he almost collapsed as he joined her.

Dean held her against the wall, his legs almost unable to support him for a moment. Then he bent his head to kiss her, his hands still holding on to her hips, before lifting her from him and setting her on the floor. He swept her into his arms again, carrying her to the bed and laying down beside her, then reaching behind her back and untangling the flannel shirt to free Beth's arms. He kissed her gently, and then pulled her close, his fingers combing through her hair and playing across her back.

He bent to kiss her shoulder, sliding the strap of her ruined camisole from her arm. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her skin as she rolled to her back to finish removing it, tossing it to the floor. He continued to kiss her shoulder and neck as he laid on his side next to her, his hand running lightly down her arm.

"Don't worry about it," she said, turning back on her side to face him, raising a hand to his arm as she kissed him, her hand playing over the hard muscles there.

He looked into her eyes in the dimly lighted room, brushing hair from her cheek. "I don't remember how I did this without you, Coop." She giggled softly, and a slow smirk curved his lips. "Not this, this," he said, kissing her nose. "I mean... This life."

"You were very lonely. And very frustrated."

He smiled slowly, and she felt once again as if she couldn't breathe. It amazed her sometimes, the intensity of feeling he evoked in her, no matter how much time they had spent together. She leaned closer to kiss him, softly at first; then he sighed as she nibbled at his bottom lip, and she pressed herself close to him and deepened their kiss, letting out a low moan as she felt him growing hard once again against her hip. They made love slowly, almost languidly, until much later when they both finally were sated and fell asleep, exhausted, in each other's arms.

The next morning, they walked into the kitchen, BJ in his father's arms, greeting Bobby who was sitting at the table with a laptop and a large mug of coffee. "Morning, you two." He looked up at Beth, concern in his eyes. "Bethany, how are you? No bad effects from your visitor?"

Beth smiled at Bobby as she leaned down to hug him from behind, dropping a kiss on his balding head. "I'm good, Bobby. No worries."

"Good." His ears were a little red, and Beth ruffled his thinning hair, grinning at the unconvincing frown he threw her way. "Dean, I think I got a bead on where Bela is. You remember me telling you last night that I thought I'd spotted her? Well, I did some more  
checking. She's not even trying to hide or cover her tracks. It's like she doesn't care if we find her."

"I'm sure she doesn't. She probably has a grudge or two, just like we do with her. Trouble is, she's devious enough to be able to handle running Hell. That alone should scare us."

"Well, scared or not, she's on the move. She's set up shop in a little town in Oklahoma. You'll never guess what it's called." He looked up at Dean, taking a swallow of coffee. "Sulphur."

Dean smirked, shaking his head. "Sounds about right."

"Anyway, sounds like she's establishing herself there, and I'd bet she's got a good start on possessing the more important people in the town. I don't know what she's up to, Dean, but if she's making a bid for Hell, you know it can't be good."

"Well, then, I guess we'd better get things ready and head for Sulphur. We need to get a little more background about the town. Then I guess we see if we can stop whatever she's got going on. She was a terrible human, I can about imagine how she is as a demon."


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days saw them all either at the map table or in the library, researching Sulphur, Oklahoma, its history and connection to anything supernatural. There was so much information to weed through, and it was tedious. Beth plopped down next to Dean one afternoon, sighing, and pulled the book she'd been searching back towards her. He put an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "BJ's asleep?"

"Finally. He was so cranky, he needed a nap. And mommy needed a break." She kissed him, smiling, then turned to her book. The title of the chapter was 'Hell Gates,' and she started skimming through the chapter, then reached a hand over to Dean, grabbing his arm. "Dean, look at this. It says there are Hell gates all over, but it mentions the one in Wyoming and one in Oklahoma. You don't think..."

He leaned over, looking at the text. "I don't know, Coop, but it's a thought. That would definitely explain why Bela chose that spot." He grabbed the well-worn volume and headed to the library to find Bobby.

"Bobby, what have you got on locations of Hell gates? Beth found a mention of one in Oklahoma. Could be why they picked Sulphur." Together they searched through some of Bobby's old and trusted books, material that the older man was more than familiar with. They didn't find a specific mention of a location, and finally closed the books and walked away, all of them needing a break.

"Problem is, with Hell gates..." Bobby said after a swig from a cold beer, "there are different ways of unlocking each one. We have no clue what we're dealing with, even if we do figure out that there's one at Sulphur."

"And when we show up there, she'll know. The only one better at a con than us was always Bela. She had a gift. A devious, evil gift, but a gift."

Sam shot his brother a one-sided smile. "How many times did I have to stop you from killing her?"

"Hey, I was only serious about it once... well, maybe three times," Dean retorted, and Beth laughed. "The woman had Baby towed! That's a killable offense right there," he said, frowning. "And she turned us over to the FBI, and to Gordon, and tried to kill us. That's four, I guess."

"She sounds charming," Beth said, and Sam smiled.

"Problem is," he said, "she was. That just made her more dangerous. She's a female Crowley."

"Awesome," Beth said sarcastically, leaning back as Dean put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, waiting until she had his attention before speaking again. "Dean, I should probably call Mom. She can come and stay with BJ while we go to Sulphur." He looked down, his lips pressed tightly together, and she sighed impatiently. "Don't even say it, Winchester. This is big, and you're gonna need all the help you can get. All of us, Cas, and I say we call Garth in."

"Girl's got a point, Dean," Bobby said quietly, and Sam was nodding in agreement. Dean launched himself up from the couch and headed in the direction of the kitchen, and Beth shook her head, frustration on her face.

"What do I have to do to get through to him?" she asked angrily, and stood up to follow him. Dean was just swinging the door to the refrigerator closed, another beer in his hand, as Beth walked in. He screwed the cap off and flung it angrily into the sink, and Beth slammed her empty bottle down on the table, going after another beer herself and doing the same thing. He glared at her, the muscle in his jaw working as he clamped his teeth together, trying to keep himself from saying something he'd regret. "I am not having this fight every time we have a case, Dean," she said, trying to keep her voice down. "I'm not."

"This isn't just a case, Beth!"

She rolled her eyes. "No. Of course it isn't. The fate of the world is in the balance. So I should completely ignore it, right?"

"This is going to be..."

"I know, dangerous."

"Yes! So you should stay here!" he shot back, trying to walk past her, but she grabbed his arm.

"No! Why can't you get it? I'm part of this team, like it or not."

Dean jerked his arm away and turned to face her. "Look what happened to you last time, Beth."

She let out a loud sigh, her eyes closed, trying to calm herself. "Thank God that it happened to me, Dean. If she had possessed another woman who came into that house, she could have hijacked the rest of her life, or what would have been left of it. At least we were able to send her on. Maybe it's what needed to happen, did you ever think of that?"

Dean chewed at his lip for a second, then shook his head, turning from her and walking away. Beth closed her eyes, took a deep breath and headed into the next room, where Bobby and Sam stood, concern on their faces. Dean was halfway through the door leading to the garage stairs, and he slammed it behind him as Beth took a shaky breath, then lifted her beer to her lips and took a long pull from the bottle. "He'll get over it, Beth," Sam said quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I don't think he ever will," Beth answered. She handed her beer to Sam, then turned and walked away, down the hall and into their room.

* * *

Dean never came to bed that night, and Beth didn't go looking for him. She assumed he was somewhere in the bunker, probably drunk off his ass, and she didn't want to fight any more. She had called her mother, who would be on her way early the next morning, and she had quietly discussed a few things with Bobby and Sam before closing herself in the bedroom again.

She got up early, heading to the kitchen to make coffee, but she could smell it before she got there. After a moment's hesitation, she squared her shoulders and walked into the room. Sam was at the table and Dean stood by the counter, pouring himself a large mug of the strong, steaming brew. He shot a glance at her, then turned to grab another mug from the counter, pouring her a cup and handing it to her without a word. "Thanks," she said softly, then joined Sam at the table. He gave her a sympathetic look and smile, but kept quiet. Dean looked haggard, and she was sure she didn't look much better after the restless night she'd had. She watched him surreptitiously as he paced aimlessly around the kitchen, wishing she could just go to him, put her arms around him, get back to where they were the night before; but she knew if she seemed to weaken at all, the whole argument would begin again. Finally, he took his surly presence out of the room, and as she stared after him, she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, midget?" he asked gently, then smiled sadly and put an arm around her as she looked up at him, angry at herself for the tears that were filling her eyes. Sam didn't say any more, just hugged her, then dropped a kiss on top of her head as he got up and left the room.

The day drug on endlessly, but finally her phone rang. Her mother was in Lebanon, and someone needed to pick her up. Sam volunteered to go, and she smiled gratefully, going back to feeding BJ. She wasn't really looking forward to the whole idea of giving her mother the grand tour of the bunker, and she hoped that Sam would just take care of that, too. She and Dean hadn't said two words to each other the whole day, her heart was aching and she was on the verge of tears.

When Linda arrived, Dean gave her a half-hearted hug, then headed for the garage. Beth hugged her mother and faked a few smiles, letting BJ do most of the distracting for her. After BJ fell asleep for the night, Linda headed for her own bed, pleading exhaustion from the long drive, but she gave her daughter a long hug and a meaningful look before leaving the room, and Beth was grateful that no explanations were needed.

Bobby, Sam, and Beth sat down in the main room, soon joined by Dean, and Beth was glad to see that tonight he had stayed sober. They were leaving early in the morning, and they needed to have their heads on straight and focus on the job ahead of them.  
Bobby gave them the sketchy information they had so far, which wasn't much. They knew she was there, hunter word-of-mouth. No violence as of yet, but a quiet possession of a few key people in powerful positions in the town took care of most of that. It was a little over six hours to Sulphur, and they would plan to check in at a motel on the edge of town, then set to work the following day to find out what they could, hopefully without alerting the demons. It sounded like a terrible plan, but they had no alternative.

Bobby looked at Dean, who was roaming aimlessly around the area, gearing himself up for the explosion that would be sure to come after his next words. "Dean, Beth is coming with me. You and Sam team up on one end of town, we'll take the other. We'll see what's going on first, then decide if we're tourists or FBI or what we need to be."

Dean stood behind Bobby's chair, completely silent, and his eyes never left Beth as Bobby spoke. She looked back at him, the unreadable expression on his face telling her that he had his emotions under tight rein. Hers, however, were getting the best of her, and she blinked hard against the burning of tears in her eyes.

"We'll leave around seven in the morning, if that's okay with you," Bobby had finished saying, and when Sam and Beth nodded, he moved to stand. Beth looked back up at Dean, but he was already halfway to the hall. At least he was heading for their room, that was better than the night before. She hoped. She stood, brushing away a tear that had refused to be stopped, and Bobby stepped forward to put his arms around her. "You know he loves you, and he's afraid of losing you, Bethany. You prove to him that you can leave this place and not get dead, and maybe things'll get better."

Sam gave her a hug before heading to his room, too, and she walked down the hall to their rooms, checking on BJ first and then hesitating for a second before entering the bedroom. Dean was already in bed, and she closed the door quietly, undressing and putting on an old t-shirt and shorts before climbing under the covers. He turned to his side, his back to her, and she bit her lip hard, resisting with all her being the urge to say something to him. She turned her back to him as well, and laid there with a few silently shed tears soaking into her pillow until her exhaustion finally won and she drifted into fitful sleep.

* * *

The bags sat by the doorway leading to the garage, breakfast was over, good-byes said to Linda and BJ. Beth gave her mom and son one last hug before grabbing her gear and heading down the stairs. Dean took BJ in his arms, talking quietly to him, as Bobby put a reassuring hand on Linda's shoulder. "I promise we'll get her home in one piece, Mama," he said, and Linda nodded, worry clouding her eyes. Dean gave BJ back to his grandmother and gave her a hug.

"We'll all be back in a couple of days, Linda," he said, and she smiled slightly at his statement, then turned away to take BJ back to his room for a change. Dean turned, grabbing his bag, and Sam stopped him.

"Dean." He turned to face his brother, his face stony. He knew what was coming. "You can't leave things like this with Beth. Come on, man. What if something does happen to one of you? Is this the way you want things to end up? Stop being a jerk." Sam picked up his bag and hit the stairs, and Dean called, "Bitch!" down after him. Bobby shook his head and picked up his gear, following Dean down the stairs.

Beth was bent over putting her things into the trunk of Bobby's 1970 blue Chevelle when the men got down to the garage. Dean dropped his bags at her feet and grabbed her by the arms, turning her around and crushing his mouth down on hers, holding tight against the struggle that came first, but didn't last long. She raised her arms around his neck, kissing him back until Sam loudly cleared his throat. Dean finally raised his head, staring down into Beth's eyes. "We'll talk later, Coop, okay? At the motel?" His hand was on her face, his thumb gently sweeping over her cheek, and she finally nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dean," she whispered, and he bent to kiss her softly once more before heading to the Impala. Another fifteen minutes, and they were all loaded and heading down the tunnel to the lift, and then south towards Sulphur, Oklahoma, and whatever Bela had waiting for them there.


	13. Chapter 13

Beth and Dean each slept the first half of their trip, leaving Bobby and Sam to do the driving. They stopped in Blackwell, Oklahoma for food, and Dean took Beth's hand as they left the restaurant. "Ride with me the rest of the way, Coop," he said, his eyes quietly pleading in the way that she always had a serious problem resisting.

"Dean..." Bobby's voice held a warning, but Dean stopped him.

"Bobby. We'll pair up the way you want us to when we get there. I just want us to ride together until then, okay?"  
Bobby looked doubtfully at him, but finally caved with a reluctant smile. "All right, ya idjit. But we will go back to the plan when we get there, got it?"

"Yes, sir," he grinned in reply, and opened the driver's side door on the Impala, letting Beth scoot in under the steering wheel.

"And don't keep us waiting for hours, either," Bobby shouted. Beth laughed and Dean waved a hand, a smirk on his face as the Impala pulled out of the parking lot, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

They drove in silence for a while, Dean's arm around Beth, her head on his shoulder, just listening to the music and the roar of Baby's engine as they headed south. Beth changed the tape, and as she settled back on his shoulder, Dean leaned to kiss her head. "I'm sorry, Coop. About being such an ass."

Beth turned sideways, putting her arm around his waist, slipping her hand underneath his overshirt and hugging him tight. "I know you just don't want me getting hurt. I just can't hide in the background any more, I need you to understand that. You of all people should understand that, what it means to try and help people if I can."

"I do, baby. Believe me, I do. But you need to understand that it's not because I don't trust you, or that I don't think you can handle it. I just..." He stopped for a moment, trying to find the words, and Beth snuggled a little closer. "I can't do this without you, Coop. You and BJ, you're my reasons."

"Reasons for what?" she asked softly, her fingers playing over his ribs, distracting him from his train of thought momentarily.

"For everything. You're my reasons for everything, Beth. For being here, for fighting, for breathing...everything."

Beth straightened slowly, reaching up to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth, smiling softly. "I love you, Dean." Her fingers slid across his abs and dipped beneath the waist of his jeans, and her smile grew as she felt his muscles contract at her touch. "I think you should find a place to pull over, Winchester. I'm feeling the need to do something that I think might distract you from driving."

"Woman, you're gonna be the death of me," Dean said roughly as Beth unbuttoned his jeans and slowly began to slide the zipper down.

"At least you'll die happy," she teased, dragging her fingernails lightly up his denim-covered thigh, then pressing her hand against the growing bulge in his jeans. "All these clothes are in my way," she said, and Dean couldn't suppress a little moan at her touch.

"You've still got yours on," he retorted, trying to focus, still looking for a spot to hide them for a while. Beth smiled, pulling away from him and pulling her t-shirt off, tossing it in the back seat. Then she unfastened her jeans, kicked her shoes off and wriggled out of the denim, leaving it on the passenger side floor. Dean glanced over several times, trying desperately to keep from driving in the ditch.

"You are gonna kill me," he whispered as her hand found its way back under his jeans, rubbing against him over his boxers.

Dean finally spotted an old corn crib, surrounded on three sides by corn fields, and he drove into the center of the weather-worn old building, putting Baby in park and turning off the key, then grabbing Beth by her shoulders, pulling her close as he kissed her feverishly. She pulled at his flannel shirt, finally getting it down off his shoulders, and he struggled out of it as Beth continued kissing him, her hand still down his pants. When his overshirt was gone, she backed away, taking hold of the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up as he raised his arms, allowing her to finish removing it. Then he leaned forward, burying his face between her breasts, and she grabbed his hair with one hand while the other stroked down his length, causing him to moan out loud.

"Coop, damn," he ground out between clenched teeth as he reared his head back, and she backed away from him and bent to kiss his neck, trailing her tongue over his chest, flicking at a nipple as she worked her way down. She grabbed his jeans, tugging at them until he raised up enough to allow her to pull them out of the way, and his boxers followed suit. He watched her tongue play over her lips as she stared down at his erection, then bent to lick at the tip, swirling around it until he thought he would lose his mind. He flung his head back against the headrest, nearly coming completely up off the seat as she took him into her mouth.

She gripped the base and worked in sync with her mouth, sinking down as far as she could and then sucking hard as she raised back up, her tongue circling the tip each time, and he lost himself in the heavenly torture. She moaned, the vibration nearly sending him over the edge, and he begged her to stop. "Baby, stop, please," he said, his voice hoarse. "I want to be inside you, Beth." She whimpered as he reached his hand between her legs, stroking his fingers hard against the damp silkiness of her panties. "And you want me there too, don't you?" She raised up to her knees, arching her back as he rubbed harder against her. "Why don't you take off that bra, sweetheart," he whispered next to her ear as he slid into the middle of the seat, then bent to kiss her neck as she raised trembling hands to do his bidding.

She buried her fingers in his hair as he bent to flick his tongue across a sensitive nipple, then suck it into his mouth at the same time he slipped his fingers underneath her panties and into her welcoming heat. She cried out as he plunged them in and out, faster and faster, until he felt her flood over him, and he murmured against her skin, "Yes, that's my baby, my sweet Beth."

She almost collapsed against him as he grasped the top of her panties, pulling them down over her hips, and he worked them down her thighs and farther, slowly, until she was free of them. He helped her shakily straddle his lap, and he sucked in his breath sharply as she brushed against his length, already swollen to the edge of his endurance. He lifted her hips and guided himself inside the velvety warmth and held her flush against him, afraid to move until he regained his composure. He cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs brushing over her nipples as he kissed her, nipping gently at her bottom lip, sucking on it softly as she sighed.

She moved against him, unable to resist any longer, and he rose up to grind himself into her. She sat up straight, almost losing control as he continued teasing at her nipples, and she raised herself up until only his tip was still inside her, breathing hard as she stared into his darkened gaze for a moment. Then his hands left her breasts, gripping her hips hard and slamming her down until their bodies met. He lifted her again and again as she let herself shout out loud at the sensations flooding through her, the explosion at her core and in her brain leaving her dizzy and weak, and Dean furiously thrust into her until he jerked up off the seat with the violence of his climax. She ground herself against him until her spasms and the throbbing inside her ebbed, then let herself go limp against him as his fingers gently glided over her hips and back.

"That definitely would have landed us in the ditch," Dean said, and Beth laughed softly, still too completely relaxed to move.  
"Yes, I think you're right," she said, nuzzling against his neck. They sat there for a few minutes, gently caressing each other and coming back down to earth before moving apart and trying to find where they had tossed their clothes. Beth pulled her t-shirt over her head and Dean slipped his hand under her hair, behind her neck, pulling her close as he kissed her.

"I suppose we'd better hit the road, Coop," he whispered against her lips, before claiming them again.

"Yes, before we start something all over again," she breathed, smiling. The sexy one-sided smirk she dearly loved curved his lips, and he slid over behind the steering wheel.

"Come here, Coop," he said, lifting his arm for her to cuddle under, and with one more lingering kiss, he turned the key and they headed back for the main road.

They pulled into Sulphur a couple of hours later, and Beth called Sam to find out where the motel was located. They had picked one on the east edge of town, booking two side-by-side rooms, and Sam shook his head at them as they knocked and Bobby let them into the room. "Seriously, can you two not take a road trip without parking on the way?"

A simultaneous 'yes' from Beth and 'no' from Dean made Beth giggle. Then she looked at Sam and said, "Sometimes." She couldn't suppress her smile and neither could he, still shaking his head.

"Well, hopefully you got it out of your system so we can focus on this case," he said, his look resting squarely on Dean, who rolled his eyes. "Bobby and I thought maybe we could each head out tonight, hit a couple of local hang-outs and just listen, see if we can pick up on anything."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's our best option at this point. We've got no idea what's going on here, hopefully we'll hear something."

Bobby and Beth headed out to one of the local cafes, taking a booth close to a group of old cronies gossiping over coffee. Beth smiled at Bobby over the universal language of the coffee drinkers in small towns everywhere they'd been. "You know, if those boys would learn how to run a road grader, maybe my truck wouldn't need new shocks," "The price they're charging for that part is ridiculous! Everything goes up but the wages," "Yeah, I heard he had cancer. Probably from all the smoking, you'd think people would learn." A middle-aged man who sat talking to a couple across from him raised his voice as he spoke. "That new principal has some nerve, tellin' me what my daughter is and isn't gonna do! She can't make her spend the night at the school for some freakin' 'social awareness training,' probably gonna push all kinds of crazy ideas down their throats! And all those secret meetings with the board out at the country club, what's that about? They can't keep parents from goin' to school board meetings! That's not legal, I'm tellin' you."

Bobby glanced at Beth, sitting up straight and focusing on the conversation, but not much more was said. They finished their meal and headed back to the motel, pulling into the lot about the same time as the Impala. They headed inside, and Dean distributed cold beer to everyone, then plopping down on the edge of the bed next to Beth as Sam and Bobby took seats at the small table. "You guys hear anything worthwhile?" Bobby asked, looking at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "The only thing that stood out at all was something about secret meetings out at the country club. School board, I think?"

Beth was nodding. "Yeah, that's what we heard, too. Some guy was really going off about it, said the principal couldn't force his daughter to spend the night at the school for some training thing."

"Maybe we need to check out this principal and school board," Dean said, leaning forward, arms resting on his knees. "We don't have anything else to go on, so..."

Sam stood and stretched, yawning. "Okay, we'll hit the laptops tonight, and maybe we can check out the school and country club tomorrow?" They agreed, and Dean and Beth went to the connecting door between the rooms.

"See you guys in the morning. Who's getting breakfast?" Dean asked, and Bobby shook his head.

"Always worried about your stomach. We'll go to the diner in the morning, grab some grub before we split up. That sound okay?" Dean grinned in agreement, and they headed to their room.

Beth settled herself on the bed cross-legged, the laptop open in front of her, as Dean headed for the shower. She scrolled through local news articles, bookmarking anything to do with the 'One Mind Community' sleep-in being organized for the children in the area. There was one picture of the principal they had heard about, together with the mayor and several local officials. She didn't look like someone who could be the queen of Hell, but... She picked up the laptop and rapped on the connecting door, entering as Sam called "Come In."

"Sam, I found a picture of the principal with the mayor and some other town bigwigs." She handed it to him, and his face grew grim as he nodded.

"Yeah. That's Bela. So she's after the children, for some reason. And if you're right about the Hellgate, it probably has something to do with that."

"She doesn't seem..."

"Don't let her fool you. She's completely qualified to run Hell, trust me."

Dean stuck his head in the door at that moment, towel around his waist and his hair still wet. "What's up?"

Sam turned the laptop around as Dean approached the table. "Beth found this picture. The new principal."

Dean shook his head. "Awesome. Well, at least we know something. Who's going where tomorrow?"

Bobby walked out of the bathroom in his sweats and t-shirt, grabbing a beer from the mini-fridge. "We'll take the school. I think our school wants to model a program after this one, don't you agree?" he asked, looking at Beth. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, definitely. So progressive."

"Okay, then. I guess Sam and I are playing golf tomorrow." Beth laughed, and Dean turned a hurt look her way. "What? I can play golf!"

She held up her hands, smiling. "I'm sorry, you're just not... the golfing type, I guess. I'm sure you can." Her grin widened. "Can I pick out the ugly pants?"

He flashed her a fake frown as Sam laughed. "People golf in jeans."

"All right, you idjits, I'm going to bed. We should all get some sleep, we have no idea what we'll run into tomorrow," Bobby said, sitting down on the edge of one of the beds. Dean and Beth said their good-nights, and headed back to their own room.  
Beth sat the laptop on the table, and Dean stood behind her, slipping his arms around her waist as he looked down at the screen.

"Whatever you do, Beth, don't underestimate her. Trust me, she wasn't above doing anything when she was human, and she's probably much worse as a demon. Just promise me you'll be careful, and follow Bobby's lead."

She turned and put her arms around him, reaching up to kiss him as he stared down at her, worry in his green eyes. "I promise." She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes as she looked up at him. "And you promise to try and at least hit the ball. Even better, get a hole in one."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he grinned back at her, then tickled her until she was breathless with laughter before pulling her tight against him. "I'll show you a hole in one, woman."


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, kid, are you ready to meet Bela?" Beth took a deep breath and glanced over at Bobby, who sat with his arms resting on the steering wheel. They had pulled in at a spot on the edge of the parking lot at the elementary school, where Bobby could keep an eye on anyone coming or going. "So, how are we doing this, Bobby? I mean, you can't go in, she knows you, right?"

"Yeah. She does." Bobby looked at Beth, an unhappy frown on his face. "But I don't like sending you in alone, Bethany."

"Bobby. I'll be fine. I'm a school administrative assistant. No big threat to Hell. I'll just tell her you had a school crisis, and you sent me."

Bobby let out a loud, frustrated sigh. "Fine. But you keep your head. I want my number up on your phone, and if anything goes south, you hit call. You got that?"

"Yes, Bobby." Beth pulled her phone from the pocket of the hunter green blazer she was wearing. "There. Your number is up, ready to be dialed. Happy?" she asked, showing him the screen, and dropping the phone back into her pocket when he nodded. "Okay. I'm going in. I'm sure I'll be back out in a few minutes with little or no information. So stop worrying, okay?" She leaned over and kissed Bobby's grumpy face on the cheek, smiling at his attempt at a gruff demeanor.

Bobby nodded, and Beth climbed out of the car. She straightened her jacket and grabbed a file folder from the back seat, then headed for the front doors of the school. She pressed the buzzer, announced to the questioning attendant that she had an appointment with the principal, and entered at the answering buzz, walking into the quiet building. Classes were in session, and there was no one in the hall as she walked towards the office.

The outer office had a waist-high counter running halfway across the room, and behind it a desk with a woman manning a computer and a calculator, looking very focused on her work. She looked up at Beth with a distracted smile. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here to see the principal. I'm sorry, my superintendent was unable to come, we had a crisis back at Harrington Elementary in Norman, and he's doing damage control. He sent me in his place and I'm sorry, I don't even know her name."

"Principal Talbot. I believe she's expecting you. One moment." The woman pushed a button to an intercom on the phone and announced her arrival, then waved her through to the inner office. She stepped into the office and closed the door behind her, then turned to take the hand of the pretty, elegant-looking woman standing behind the desk.

"Bela Talbot," she said, a British accent surprising Beth a little.

"Beth Cameron. I'm sorry, our superintendent was unable to come." She gave the cover story they had concocted and took a seat as Bela waved towards a chair in front of the desk. "We are very interested in your cultural education campaign. Very proactive, our superintendent is so impressed with your ideas. We just wanted to touch base, see if you could give us some ideas on how to implement a program like this one in our school in Norman."

"How exactly did you hear about 'One Mind Community?'" Bela asked, picking up her coffee cup and sipping gracefully.

"Well, word spreads fast when something this progressive begins. It makes big waves, and of course, we checked out the rumors by going to your school's website. Mr. Gamble was very impressed, and wanted to find out more. How many children are involved?"

Bela answered Beth's questions, handed her some literature that had been printed for handing out to parents, and about twenty minutes later, she was heading out of the office, apologizing profusely for Mr. Gamble's inability to attend the meeting. She walked out to the car, tossed the folder into the back seat, and climbed into the front. "Well?" Bobby asked, his eyes on the building behind them.  
"Nothing too exciting. The only thing she said was that over 300 children would be at the sleep-in, but not much more that wasn't already on the website. I told you it wouldn't take long." She turned to look at Bobby. "Nobody told me this woman was so beautiful. And she didn't look like she could hurt a fly."

"Dean told you not to underestimate her. He wasn't kidding, Bethany. Trust me." He started the car and backed out, unaware of the narrowed green eyes watching out the window as the blue Chevelle passed in front of the school. Bela turned, a self-satisfied smile on her lips, as her secretary came into the room with a handful of mail.

"Please get the mayor on the phone for me," she said as she took the letters, and the woman nodded as she pulled the door closed on her way out. Bela sat down at the desk, her fingers playing lightly over the letter opener in front of her as she spoke softly to herself. "I need to let him know some old friends are in town."

"Bobby, where are they?" Beth was pacing the room, her arms hugging her midsection, tension evident on her face. "We haven't heard a word in hours. Even if they actually played a round of golf, which I doubt, they should have been back by now."

Bobby looked up at her, his expression grim. "If we haven't heard from them by dark, we'll head out there." The roar of the Impala's engine stopped Beth in her tracks, and she rushed for the door, throwing it open as she ran out and flinging her arms around Dean's neck as he got out of the car. He looked over her to Bobby, who was standing in the doorway. "We were starting to get worried," he said softly as Dean's arms surrounded Beth.

"I can see that," he answered, turning to lean back on the Impala and holding Beth tight for a moment before she finally lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Are you like this every time I go on a hunt? We're okay, Beth," he said softly, bending to kiss her.

"This feels different, Dean. What took you so long?"

"We hit the driving range, met some guys, went into the club for a couple of drinks to try and get some intel. Didn't find out much, but they're meeting tonight out there, and then the thing with the kids is tomorrow night at the school gym." Dean's hand brushed lightly over Beth's cheek, and he kissed her again. "How did it go with Bela?"

Beth shrugged. "I didn't find out much either. A little over 300 kids are going to be at the school tomorrow night, though. We have to do something, Dean."

He grinned. "Do you think?" Beth swatted at his shoulder as he let her go and they headed into the room.

After a lengthy discussion, they finally decided that they should go to the country club that night. Dean and Beth went into their room to change, and in spite of Dean's attempts to get Beth to stay behind, she was pulling a dark sweatshirt on over black yoga pants, pointedly ignoring him. Dean clamped his teeth together and dressed in silence, the tension between them almost vibrating in the room.  
Beth finished strapping her knife sheath to her thigh and grabbed her Colt, throwing an impatient glance back at him as she walked into the next room. Sam looked up and then focused his eyes on his boots as he tied them, avoiding the obvious argument going on between her and his brother, who at that moment stalked into the room and stood, arms folded, glaring at nothing in particular and everything in general.

"Save it for the demons, boy," Bobby growled quietly. "She's comin' along, so get over it and focus on the job." For a moment, he glimpsed a flash of the stubborn ten-year-old Dean used to be as he sent a resentful glance in Bobby's direction, then headed for the door.

"Sam, I'll be in the car," he said, and Beth rolled her eyes and sighed as he left the room.

"He'll get used to it, eventually," Bobby said, putting his weapons and ammo into his pockets. "Just leave him be."

Beth and Bobby followed the Impala in Bobby's Chevelle, pulling in behind it into a field about a quarter of a mile from the country club. Bobby and Beth were going to attempt to hear some of what was going on in the meeting, while Sam and Dean planned to grab a demon, if possible, and take it to a vacant old barn Sam had found a couple of miles away to question it about Bela's plans.

The four of them walked down the narrow lane and headed down the road on foot towards the country club. They could see the lights, and they hunkered down in the ditch nearby while Bobby pulled a pair of binoculars from his pocket and peered towards the building. "I see three of 'em pacing around the front of the building. A couple of us should head around back, they're probably guarding the back entrance, too."

Dean nodded. "We'll go around, make sure it's clear, then signal you two, all right?" Bobby agreed, and Beth took a deep breath. She was determined not to let Dean see how nervous she was. She felt his hand grip her arm, and turned to face him, barely able to see his face in the darkness. "Be careful, Coop," he said quietly, then pulled her hard against him and kissed her before taking off through the trees with Sam on his heels. She let out a shaky breath, and squared her shoulders as Bobby watched her.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, Bobby, I'm okay," she said, checking her jacket pockets to make sure her extra ammo and gun were in place. She kept her eyes on the country club, watching for a signal. After what seemed like forever, she spotted the flicker of Dean's Zippo, and saw it wave back and forth, then go out.

"All right, girl. You stay behind me, you got that?"

"Yes, sir," Beth answered, then smiled at the words that had come out without thought, keeping low, following Bobby's lead through the trees and brush.

Bobby held up an arm as they reached the edge of the trees behind the building, and Beth could make out Sam and Dean's forms as they wrestled with a thrashing body on the ground. Dean drew back his arm and she heard a thud as he landed a punch, and the struggling stopped. He looked up and waved them forward, and Beth followed Bobby quickly across the well-manicured back lawn and patio area, pressing themselves up against the back wall of the club. Beth watched as the two men restrained their captive and stuffed a gag into his mouth, and then Dean turned to speak softly.

"This door leads to the kitchen, and then a small hallway. On the right is the storage room, lots of boxes to hide behind, and you should be able to hear something from there. We're gonna take Spanky the demon to the Impala and wait for you there. You've got 45 minutes, and you'd better be there, or we're coming in, balls out. Okay, old man?" Bobby nodded, and Beth followed suit as Dean looked to her next. She could read his reluctance at leaving her in spite of the dim light as he turned back to his brother, and they each hooked an arm around the semi-conscious demon, heading for the tree line.

Beth waited until Bobby peered quickly into the dark kitchen, once, then again, a little more slowly, making sure no one was there. He went in and she followed closely behind, keeping an eye on the back door as they made their way to the storage room. The door stood open, and the light from the main bar lent enough of a glow to allow them to make their way behind a couple of stacks of beer cases. Bobby flashed a wink her way as he took a seat on a case behind him, and Beth knelt on one knee, staying as close to her stack of boxes as she could, willing her heart rate to slow as she strained to listen to what she knew was Bela's voice.

"Now you all know what you have to do tomorrow night. Since the alternative was not readily available, we are going with Plan B. The blood of three hundred children must be spilled in order for the gate to be opened, but don't worry. I will cast the spell first, and they will stand calmly as we cut their throats."

Beth felt sick, anguished tears springing to her eyes as she looked towards Bobby, who didn't look so well himself. She took a deep breath to calm herself, listening as Bela's cultured British voice continued calmly discussing the slaughter of innocents as if she were planning a social event. "Let's all be on our best behavior tomorrow night as the children are being dropped off. Don't want any problems with parents, now, do we? Oh, and one other thing." She heard the woman's heels clicking on the floor as she moved to a new position in the room. "There are some very old and dear friends of mine in the area. Sam and Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, and a woman that I assume is the mother of Dean's child are in town as we speak. You all know what to do if you see them. And the consequences if you fail. Now, go home, get some rest, relax. I'll see you all at the school tomorrow night at 6 p.m."

Beth and Bobby stayed where they were as the demons left the building, holding their breath as one came through the hall to lock the back door. He stopped for a moment at the storage room doorway, peering in, then headed back to the front of the building. They heard the lock click into place as the last of them exited, then the sound of several cars being started up. They waited until all was silent, then rose carefully, checking to make sure no one had stayed behind before they headed out the back door and ran towards the trees.

Dean was pacing behind the Impala, checking his watch, as they hurried up the path, and Beth rushed into his arms. He held her close, so tightly that she could barely breathe, but she didn't care. Bobby watched as relief flooded Dean's features and his jaw clenched as he determinedly kept his emotions in check. Sam put a hand on Bobby's shoulder and peered down into the older man's face. "You guys okay?" he asked softly, and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah. As okay as we can be after what we just heard."

Beth pulled back a little from Dean's grasp, looking up into his eyes, her face wet with tears. "They're going to massacre those children, Dean. Slit their throats. Put them under some kind of spell and slit their throats, to open the gate."

Dean swallowed hard, looking up at his brother. "I was afraid of something like that."

"She knows we're here, too, Dean." Bobby pulled his flask from his pocket and took a long swallow. "She also said the alternative wasn't readily available, and this was Plan B. Whatever that means. But they'll be lookin' for us, they know we won't stay away with all those kids' lives on the line. We're gonna need backup."

Dean nodded silently, holding Beth close again. "Well, you two head back to the motel. We'll see if we can get this son of a bitch to talk, and then we'll meet you there." He took Beth by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. "You go with Bobby, Coop. I'll be there as soon as I can." She nodded slowly, and tilted her face up as he bent to kiss her, his hands on her face, drying the tears from her cheeks, then reluctantly letting her go as she turned to walk to Bobby's car.


	15. Chapter 15

It was well past midnight when Dean came silently into the room, closing the connecting door between their rooms quietly. He sat down on a chair, removed his boots, and headed for the shower, glancing over at Beth, who was almost buried under the covers.

He turned the water on as hot as he could handle it, then stood under the spray, his head hanging, letting it wash over his neck and back, down his arms, washing away the blood that he had been unable to completely clean off out at the old barn. He was frustrated, exhausted, and angry that he had tortured that poor man's body for no good reason, apparently. The demon simply repeated everything that they had already learned, and they had finally exorcised it. They had dropped the poor, barely conscious man off at the emergency room door and fled before they could be identified.

He scrubbed himself clean, then stayed under the water a little longer, till he was almost unable to keep his eyes open. He dried himself off, pulled on a pair of boxers and went out into the room, pulling back the blankets and crawling in next to Beth, who immediately cuddled into his waiting arms. "Are you okay?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yeah. I'm okay," he answered, kissing her head and holding her in his arms as she slid a hand across his chest and put her leg over his, snuggling as close as she could get. He drifted off to sleep, letting his exhaustion win.

He woke with a start about three hours later, his heart pounding, Beth's hand on his face. "Dean, you're dreaming again. Are you okay?" She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him as he checked the time on his phone, his breathing and pulse calming slowly. "Baby, what is going on with you?"

He dropped his head back onto the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut tight for a moment. "I don't know." He laid there, letting Beth's gentle caress on his face calm him, and she leaned down to kiss him softly.

"I'm sorry. I love you." She kissed him again, and this time he responded, then reached for her and pulled her over on top of him, burying his hands in her hair as he lost himself in their kiss. A soft sound escaped her lips as she felt him growing hard beneath her, and she pressed herself against him as she raised her head.

"Beth..." he started, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Ssshhh," she whispered, bending to tease at him, nipping softly at his bottom lip, kissing his chin, and just the corner of his mouth, until he growled softly and rolled over on top of her, pinning her beneath him. She arched up against him as he kissed her, fiercely, one hand still grasping her hair, the other sliding beneath her shirt, sliding over her soft skin until he could squeeze her breast. She raised her legs to his waist, and he thrust against her so hard she moaned aloud, the sound muffled by their kiss.

Dean raised up to his knees to pull his boxers down, discarding them to the floor as he reached for her panties. He bent down to bite at her hip as he pulled them off, then lowered himself over her again and entered her in one quick movement, and she gasped at the sudden penetration. Beth held him tight as he rocked into her, and when he came, almost violently, collapsing against her as he finished, his body was trembling.

She cradled his head on her shoulder, her hands gliding over his back, soothing him as she whispered his name, and told him that she loved him. When he was finally able to move, he rolled away onto his back, his arm over his eyes, and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she answered, but he turned his face away as she reached to touch him. "Dean..."

"I just treated you like..."

"Stop it." Her voice was sharp now, and she pushed his arm from his face, straddling him and looking directly down into his eyes. "I mean it, Dean. You know, and I know, that I will never understand what you go through when you have these dreams of Hell. All I know is you needed some release. And that's all I cared about. So stop it. I love you. I just wanted to help. I don't know how to help you." Her voice broke as she finished, and a tear dropped down onto his chest as he reached for her, pulling her down into his arms.

He held her for a while, silently, his fingers threaded through her hair. When he finally spoke, it was almost a whisper. "I don't understand why the dreams are back."

He turned to his side, still holding Beth close, and she tilted her head to look into his face. "Maybe it's all the demons you're dealing with right now? Maybe it just triggered something?"

He put a hand on her face, gently caressing her cheek. "Maybe. I just know I want Bela dead, this mess over, and for us to be back home."

Beth reached up to kiss him. "When this is over, we should take a break. Go somewhere, take a little vacation."

Dean kissed her back, lingering over her lips a little longer. "That sounds great, Coop."

The next day was tense, quiet. Sam watched Dean and Beth, a smile curving his lips as he observed them, unable to pass near each other without a small touch or caress, as if to reassure themselves that the other was there. His heart ached a little as he thought of Sarah, and he vowed to himself to take the time to go east when this was all over. He needed to see her, face to face, not just a voice over the phone.

Bobby made several phone calls, looking for anyone in the area who could help them that night. There was no one, and he sighed, resigning himself to the fact that they were on their own. Dean had prayed to Cas, but as was the case most of the time lately, he hadn't answered. All they could do was remove any angel warding they might have, and hope he'd show up if they really needed him.  
Dean was running over scenarios in his head, trying to strategize the best way to save the children Bela intended to slaughter. He was tense and focused on the job ahead, but Beth was keeping him grounded, keeping him human. Her soft touch as she moved around the room reminded him of what he was fighting for. He looked up from his seat at the table, a blueprint of the school in front of him, and smiled faintly as her fingers softly brushed the hair at the nape of his neck. "How's it going?" she asked softly, and he slid an arm around her waist.

"It's going. I'm putting you and Sam together, Bobby and I, to start. We'll take out as many demons as we can, then I want you and Bobby to start getting those kids out. Sam and I will take care of Bela and her followers. We've got plenty of bullets with demon traps carved into them, that's what we'll use-if you run into trouble, at least that'll keep them from being able to get to you." Dean turned in his chair, looking back towards Sam and Bobby. "Whatever happens, our main goal is to get those kids out of harm's way. If somebody gets caught... Well, whoever's left just has to keep going, until they're all safe. Agreed?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. Just remember that yourself, Dean. If you can't take Bela out tonight, we'll get her another time."

"Oh, I'll get her. That bitch has screwed with me for the last time," Dean said, the tone in his voice almost making Beth shiver.

That night they all stood by the cars, going back over everything for what seemed like the hundredth time. Beth's nerves were thrumming with tension, her senses on high alert, and yet she felt calm. Once they had all agreed they were ready to go, Dean turned to her and took her face in his hands, kissing her softly, but very thoroughly. She stared into his moss-green eyes as he raised his head, and his voice was rough as he spoke. "I love you, Coop. You be careful."

"I love you, too. And you be careful too, don't get reckless going after her."

He stared down at her for a moment, then nodded slowly. He turned from her reluctantly, and reached for the door on the Impala. "Okay. Let's kick it in the ass."

Six-foot-something, built like a tank, this meat suit was perfect. The demon smirked to himself as he watched another kid being dropped off; they were late, all the kids were supposed to be there by 6:30. He sighed, bored. Guard duty for a bunch of kids, not his idea of a good time, but there would be rewards for everyone who helped get the Hell gate open, so it could be worse. And if he was really lucky, Bela would let him spend the night with her again. Yeah, good choice on the meat suit. She seemed to like it.

A cute little brunette was walking his way, nice swing to her hips, and she was smiling at him in a way that fully caught his attention. "Can I help you?" he asked, putting on his 'security guard' demeanor, but wanting to haul her behind the building and...

"Wow. You are tall. And yummy." She put a hand on his chest as she drew close, running a finger down over the hard muscles there. "You must work out a lot."

"Well, I do..." He stopped in mid-sentence as her expression changed, her smiled faded, and she took a step back. Then a searing pain in his back stopped all thought, and he felt himself burning, flaming into ashes inside his borrowed flesh. Beth watched, her eyes cold, as the light flashed from within him and died.

Bobby had approached one of the guards on the other side, saying he was there to pick up his granddaughter, who had the flu. Dean took that one out, which left four more, who were now alerted to their enemies' presence. The remaining demons outside the front door were taken care of in a few minutes' time, and they headed inside the building.

Dean and Sam each took care of another demon as they went into the main lobby. They quickly drug the bodies out into the entry way where they wouldn't be spotted immediately, and walked quickly and quietly through the hall to the gym, which was on the right side of the hall. Dean peered in through one of the four doors leading into the large room, then leaned back against the wall. He looked at Beth, shaking his head, and motioned for them to follow him back down the hall.

"They're not in the gym. They must have the kids stashed in a classroom or something. Beth, you and Sam go, see if you can locate them. I'll keep an eye on things here." Beth nodded, and she felt Sam's hand on her back as they moved at a slow run down the hall, each taking a side and looking into the windows of the closed doors to the classrooms. Finally, after checking almost a dozen rooms, Beth whispered Sam's name.

She motioned him over, and he looked in quickly, then drew back next to her. "They can't all be in there. Maybe half. I have an idea." Before Sam could stop her, Beth was pulling the door open, motioning to the demon inside as she walked fearlessly into the room as if she belonged there. The man standing guard over the children frowned at her and walked to the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"Bela wants you in the gym. Now."

"For what?"

"How do I know? I was just sent to get you and take over here."

He sighed and pushed his way past her, and Beth went inside the room, closing the door. She heard a noise, saw the flash outside, and stood smiling at the kids in front of her, most of whom looked worried or afraid. "You guys okay?"

Most of the children nodded, but one spoke up, her voice shaking. "Who are you?"

"I'm just someone who's here to help you, honey. We're getting you out of here. Just do me a favor and stay put for just a few minutes, and my friend and I will be back to get you out, okay?" She smiled at them and left the room, watching Sam as he finished stuffing the body of the now-dead demon into a closet. The two of them found two more classrooms filled with children, drew their demon guards out, and Sam ended them in quick order. Then they headed back to where Dean and Bobby were keeping an eye on the activity in the gym.

Sam and Beth stood in the hallway around the corner from the gym doors, and Dean and Bobby came to meet them there. "We've got the kids. Just need to get them out," Beth said, and Dean nodded.

"Good. You and Bobby go take care of that, and Sam and I will go after Bela. Just get them all out to the parking lot."

Beth and Bobby headed for the classrooms, taking the kids outside into the sun. They asked the children to sit quietly, which most of them did, still frightened, confused and a little subdued by what had happened. Beth promised that they would call their parents as soon as they could, and they had all three rooms emptied fairly quickly. She and Bobby stood a short distance away when they finished, and Bobby frowned. "Did that seem just a little too easy to you, Bethany?"

She nodded in reply, concern in her eyes. "Yes. It did. And where are Sam and Dean?"

Beth called up a couple of the kids, ones that had been helpful and calm when it came to the evacuation, and asked them quietly to keep an eye on the others. "We have to go back inside, see what's going on. If we don't come back, you take my phone and call 911. Okay? If we're not back in half an hour, you call." The boy she was speaking to nodded, and she handed her phone over to him. "Half an hour," she repeated, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing great." She smiled, then turned to Bobby, and they headed back inside the building.

"You're right, Bobby. This was way too easy," she whispered as they hurried through the hall, and she drew her gun from the back of her jeans, taking the safety off as she hugged the wall, peering in through the gym door. Then her head dropped back against the cool block as she closed her eyes tight, her heart pounding. They had Dean and Sam. She shook her head at Bobby, who cursed under his breath. Bela called out, her voice faintly echoing in the large room, and Beth clenched her teeth, fighting for control.

"Beth, isn't it? And Bobby Singer, I'm sure you're out there, too. Please, join us. The party wouldn't be complete without you."

Beth and Bobby stared into each other's eyes, then a short nod and they came through the door, their guns drawn. Bela's musical laugh rang out as the muzzle of Beth's Colt aimed directly at her head. "Let them go, Bela," she said, sounding more authoritative than she felt. Fear zipped through her like an electric charge as she saw Sam, face down on the floor, his hands tied behind him.

"Really, dear. I think you should drop your guns. I do need his blood, but it doesn't matter much to me if he's alive or dead when I get it." Bela raised one perfectly arched brow as she smiled at Beth.

Beth finally allowed herself to look at Dean, who was on his knees, his hands restrained behind his back and his arms held by two very large men. Bela grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back, exposing his neck, and holding a very large knife to his throat. "Up to you, Beth. I'd rather play with him than kill him, but if that's the way you want it..." The knife drew blood, and Beth shouted.

"No!" Her gun hit the floor, and Bobby's followed suit. Bela's smile lit up the room, and she let go of Dean as Beth felt the grip of two large hands on her arms. She struggled, but in vain, and soon found herself bound, forced to her knees next to Dean.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, and one of the demons holding him twisted his arm until he cried out in pain.

"I give the orders here, Dean. Somewhat different than the last time you saw me, isn't it?" Bela strolled around to stand in front of him, staring down at him with contempt. "You do remember, don't you? The last time you saw me?"

Beth fought against the hands holding her as Bela stroked her hand over Dean's face. "Don't touch him!" she yelled, and was immediately rewarded with a blow to the face.

"Like I said, I give the orders here." She stared with satisfaction as blood trickled down Beth's chin. "Did he ever tell you about us, Beth?"

"There was never any 'us,' you evil..."

"Oh, Dean." Bela's hand was still caressing Dean's face, and he looked sick as he tried to pull away from her touch. "I'm hurt that you don't remember."

"Remember what, you bitch?" Dean glared up at her, and an evil smile curved her lips.

"Hell, Dean. I don't know how you could forget our time in Hell. After all, you're the one who turned me."


	16. Chapter 16

Beth felt sick as she watched Dean's face, reading the subtle signs she knew better than anyone else other than Sam or Bobby. His expression was stony, but his mouth and the corner of one eye were twitching. The life had left his eyes, and he stared straight ahead, refusing to look at Bela, who finally stopped touching him and took a step back.

"There's the look I was waiting for. All that buried pain, trying to surface again." Bela took a few steps, then turned to face him again.

"Tell me, Dean - have you been having dreams?"

Beth's eyes widened as she pulled her gaze from Dean and glared back at the demon. "That was you? You've been doing this to him?" She was shaking from the hot anger that rushed through her, and Bela laughed.

"I wanted him to remember." She sauntered up to Beth and bent lower to look her in the eye, her eyes going black. "I had him first. He's mine. And he's going back with me."

"Not if I have a breath left in me he's not," Beth said, her voice low and ominous.

"Well, we can take care of that." Bela shot a leering grin towards her, then stepped back to Dean, her hand shooting out to grab his hair as she yanked his head back and kissed him. The demon next to Beth took her arm in a vise like grip as she lunged toward Bela, then let out a stream of curses that even took the aspiring queen of Hell aback as she raised back up to her full height, leaving Dean spitting with disgust off to his side. She stared at Beth, an amused smirk on her face. "Well, aren't we the spirited one? No worries, you won't be standing in my way. But for now... I have to keep you alive." She turned, waving a hand impatiently at the two demons standing a few paces behind her, and they hurried from the room.

Beth whispered Dean's name, but he refused to look at her, staring steadily at the floor. She glanced over to where Sam still laid, not moving, calling his name quietly. "Sammy! Sam, are you all right? Sam..." He stirred slightly, and Beth sighed with relief. "Bobby? Bobby, where..."

"I'm okay, Bethany." She twisted her head around as far as she could, catching a glimpse of him a few yards behind her and to her right, sitting against a wall and bound, as they were. She took a shaky breath, thankful that they were all still alive.

The demon minions that Bela had sent from the room returned a short few moments later, one carrying a small box and the other with a large book, which Bela took and placed on a small table, her back to Beth and Dean. She leafed through the pages, then smoothed them and looked down at the open book before her, studying it intently. Beth's body was quaking, partly from adrenaline, partly from fear, cold dread in the pit of her stomach as the male demon near Bela began removing items from the box. There were two small basins, shiny and dark red, engraved with symbols and sigils, and a large, curved knife. A larger bowl was pulled from the box next, with several small vials inside. He placed the bowl in front of his mistress, and she took the vials out, removing the stoppers and emptying the contents into the bowl, one at a time, studying the book between each one, murmuring words that Beth couldn't hear.  
Beth found herself almost in a daze as she sat back on her heels, her body aching from its awkward position. "Dean, please talk to me," she whispered, and he turned his head for a brief moment, the raw agony in his eyes bringing tears to hers. Then he looked back to Bela, speaking in low growl.

"What the hell are you up to, Bela?" She finished emptying the last vial into the bowl, mumbling over it softly before turning towards them, an evil smile curving her lips. "What are you now, some kind of witch?"

Bela walked slowly towards them, stopping a few feet away, staring steadily at Dean. "Remember Crowley?" She laughed softly. "Of course, you do. You killed him." She folded her arms and stood smiling down at him. "Well, when he died, I... Well, you might say, I inherited his things. And imagine my delight when I found, among those things, a grimoire that had belonged to his mother. Crowley's mother was a witch. And I'm not talking about fairy tales, my darling Dean."

"So now you're using your witchy powers to take over Hell?" Contempt dripped from his voice, and Bela smiled almost fondly at him.

"Oh, Dean. You'll see, when you're ruling by my side, how very much pleasure can be derived from my witchy powers." She bent to place a finger beneath his chin and raise his face until his hate-filled gaze met hers. "You know you've always wanted me. As I've always wanted you. Well, except for the time you spent stripping the flesh from my bones. Not so sexy for me." With that, she turned abruptly and stalked back to the table holding the grimoire. "Separate them," she said sharply, and the demons holding Dean and Beth pulled them farther apart, in spite of their violent struggles. One of the large creatures holding Dean backhanded him, bloodying his lip, as he fought them, and Bela turned immediately, waving a hand to send the demon howling against the nearest wall, where he landed with a loud, sickening crunch.

"No one touches him but me. Do I make myself clear?" she barked in a loud, commanding tone. Every other demon in the room lowered their heads in deference, and Beth felt a new surge of cold fear in her belly as Bela approached Dean. "Oh, my darling," she cooed, and Beth felt bile rise in her throat as the demon bent to taste the blood dripping from Dean's chin.

"Get the hell away from me," he growled, and Bela laughed, a low, chilling sound.

"You'll change your mind about that." She turned quickly, motioning to the demons near the table a few feet away. They came forward, one bearing the basins and one presenting to her the large, curved knife. She took a step towards Beth, and Dean went wild, thrashing between the two huge demons that held him, shouting curses and threats. Bela sighed almost patiently, then shook her head. "You know how I loathe screaming." One of her lackeys scurried away, returning quickly with cloths that were put in place over Dean's, Beth's and Bobby's mouths, silencing them. Beth struggled between the demons holding her, tears slipping down her face as Bela moved behind her. Beth's tear-filled eyes held Dean's gaze, and she whimpered softly as she felt the blade cut into her arm, blood running down her wrist and over her hand, dripping from her fingers into the basin Bela held below to catch the flow. Dean's angry screams were muffled behind the gag in his mouth, and Beth kept her eyes on him as his face contorted with impotent rage and anguish.

Bela rose to her feet again, handing the basin containing Beth's blood to one of her lackeys, who carried it carefully to the table, setting it beside the large bowl there. Bela moved behind Dean next, and he kept his eyes focused on Beth as he felt the blade bite into his arm and his blood flowing from the wound. Silent sobs were shaking Beth's body as she stared back at him, willing herself to keep her eyes on his as they sent each other silent strength.

Sam woke slowly, white-hot pain in his shoulder letting him move only a fraction of an inch before nausea roiled in his stomach. He laid there, listening, the shoes of the man his demon guard was wearing the only thing he could see from his position, face down on the floor. At some point he heard Beth's voice whispering his name, and tried to move a little, at least let her know he was still breathing, but the effort sent him into unconsciousness for a time.  
He woke again to hear Dean's shouting, quickly quieted, probably by a gag, and he could hear Beth crying, her voice muffled as well. He finally forced himself to move his head, his vision blurred, but he could see Bobby against the back wall, gagged as well, his face bloodied. Sam blinked hard, trying to clear his head, but the fog wouldn't quite leave. His hands were tied behind his back, and he was having a hard time finding a part of his body that wasn't pulsating in pain with every beat of his heart. At least it was still beating. Something bad was going down, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Well, maybe there was one thing. The only thing he could think of.

Bela stood up behind Dean, handing the basin holding Dean's blood to the demon waiting nearby. He took it from her, and she raked her fingers through Dean's hair as he tried in vain to jerk his head away from her touch.

She strolled to the center of the floor, kneeling down as her minions came rushing to her side with the basins. She took one of the vessels in her hand, dipping her fingers into Beth's still-warm blood, drawing on the concrete floor in front of her. When she had finished one side of the sigil, she took the other basin, drawing out an identical pattern in Dean's blood.

Beth watched, terrified, as Bela rose to her feet, her demon assistants at her sides with the basins, and walked to the table. She emptied the remainder of their blood into the large bowl, then lifted it and turned to carry it towards the center of the floor, placing it directly in front of the freshly painted sigil. She began to wave her hands over the bowl, quietly chanting words that Beth could not understand.

A choked sound, followed by a shout that grew louder with each second, caused Bela to stop, looking up with pure rage on her face. Black smoke spewed from the mouth of the demon standing next to Sam, and the man dropped lifelessly to the floor as the dark cloud entered a vent nearby. Bela stood, stalking angrily back to where Sam still laid, face down, and kicked him in the ribs, shouting as he cried out in pain, rolling across the floor. "Don't," she said, kicking him again, "exorcise... my... demons!" She punctuated each word with another kick, leaving Sam breathless and retching on the floor as she waved her hand, summoning two of her minions to her side. "Gag him." Sam cried out again as the demons dragged him from his fetal position to throw him against the wall beside Bobby, tying a gag over his mouth and then punching him in the face as a parting shot.

Dean was crazed, fighting furiously against his captors, and Bela approached him, placing her hands on his face. Beth struggled with all her strength, shouting against the cloth in her mouth as Bela spoke softly, and Dean slowly, visibly quieted, all expression leaving his face. He looked towards her, his eyes blank, and Beth sagged in the demons' grip, letting her despair take over.

"Untie him," Bela said, a triumphant smile on her face, and she stood waiting as they freed him from his bonds and gag. "Much better," she purred as he rose to his feet, towering over her, docile as she took his hand and led him back to the sigil. "Now, let's finish this." She went to one knee in front of the bowl, beginning her chant once again. Once she had finished, she pulled a pack of matches from her pocket, and as she stood, lit one, holding it over the bowl. Beth's eyes followed the flame as it descended into the bowl, a flash temporarily lighting up the room, then black smoke clouded the area, obstructing her vision for several moments. Beth watched hopelessly as the smoke cleared, then her eyes widened and panicked screams almost choked her as her gaze fell on the form of her son, sitting quietly in the center of the sigil, staring up with wide green eyes at the strange woman before him.

"Hello, precious," Bela cooed, and Beth watched in horrified disbelief as Dean bent to pick up his son, his face cold and lifeless as stone. BJ quietly looked into his father's face, reaching a little hand up to touch him, but Dean stared straight ahead. Bela looked at Beth, a malevolent smile sliding ont her face as she slipped an arm through Dean's and they disappeared from sight. Beth fought wildly in the demons' cruel grip, hysterically screaming against the gag in her mouth until she saw spots before her eyes, then collapsed sobbing to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Beth lay shivering on the concrete floor, unable to focus her eyes, vaguely aware of her surroundings. She heard Bobby's voice say, "Sam! Sam, you stay with me, boy! Sam, do you hear me?" and a gruff, angry voice yelling, "Shut up, old man!" The voices seemed to come from a long distance away, the sounds in the room muffled and indistinct. The thought, "I'm going into shock," barely registered in the back of her mind.

"Bethany? Bethany! You kids can't give up on me, now! Come on, girl," Bobby's voice called to her, but she couldn't muster the strength to answer, or even to move her body so she could see him.

"I told you to shut up!" One of the demon guards backhanded Bobby across the face, and Beth heard the blow, Bobby's grunt of pain, as if her head were buried under a pillow. She knew she should be reacting, but she felt paralyzed by the grief and fear that had drained her of her will to fight.

"Do not touch him again." The clear, authoritative voice pierced through the fog surrounding her and she let her eyes raise to its source. Castiel stood a few yards away, his head lowered, his eyes glowing with a blue-white light. A few steps behind him stood Garth, an angel blade in his hand, a look on his face that Beth had never seen there before.

Cas waved his hand, and the handcuffs and chains that bound them became loose and fell away. He came to her side, kneeling and reaching his hand towards her, but she backed away. "No. I'm all right. Sam needs healing, he's hurt." Cas nodded and stood, putting his hand on the head of the demon that had been creeping up behind him. A blinding light filled the room, the demon screaming as he was incinerated from the inside out and fell dead to the floor. Garth came to his knees in front of Beth, taking her hand and helping her to sit upright.

"You okay? Are you sure?" he asked, and she gasped as he was grabbed from behind. The guard dragged him a few yards away before Garth shifted his grip on the angel blade, swinging it back and burying it deep in the belly of the demon. "That was just rude, man," he said as the creature dropped behind him, and he gripped the weapon tightly as he ran to aid Cas, who was fighting off three more demons in the back of the room.

Beth slowly brought an arm up to shield her eyes from the blinding light, finally able to focus her sight on Sam and Bobby, who sat against the far wall. "Bobby? Sam!" She rose unsteadily to her feet and made her way to them, falling to her knees in front of Sam. "Sammy?" Her voice was raspy and her throat hurt from her screaming, and she swallowed painfully as she crawled up in between the two men. Bobby grabbed her in a bear hug, and she hugged him back with all the strength she could muster. Then she turned to Sam, who sat slumped against the wall with his eyes closed. "Sammy?" Beth felt a tear roll down her face as she reached to place her fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but weak. She turned her attention to Castiel, who had just finished smiting the last demon in the room.

"Cas! Sam needs you, now!" Her voice was cracking and weak, but Cas rushed to her side immediately and knelt at Sam's other side, placing a hand on his forehead. Beth allowed Bobby to pull her close again, hiding her face in the older man's shoulder as light flooded the room, and Sam gasped as his body began to heal.

Beth came out of the shower at the motel, dressed in clean clothes, pulled on her boots and checked her weapons, loading herself up for the battle to come. She braided her damp hair, grabbed the plaid shirt Dean had left hanging over a chair and put it on, closing her eyes as she pulled it up to her face, breathing deeply of his lingering scent. It hit her like a blow to the gut, and one lone sound escaped as she hugged the shirt tight around herself and fought for control. Then she straightened, putting a tight rein on her emotions, and headed towards the room next door, her face an expressionless mask.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked quietly, and Sam looked up from the map, spread out over one of the beds, that he was studying.

"Easy, there, Rambo. Cas is looking for 'em. We can't do much until we know where they are, Bethany." Bobby spoke softly, and Beth's eyes met his for a split second before her gaze slid away again.

"Then what are you looking for?" she asked Sam, and he straightened up as she approached.

"Just getting familiar with the area. We don't know where this devil's gate is, just that it's around here somewhere. Cas will find them, midget. Don't worry." He looked at her with concern, but restrained himself from hugging her like his instincts were telling him. He could tell she was barely holding herself together, and a little kind human contact might just shatter that control.

"You should get some sleep, Bethany. Cas will let us know when he's got 'em pinpointed."

Beth lifted her gaze to Bobby, her eyes filled with cold purpose. "I'll sleep when my family is safe." Bobby stared back for a moment, then silently nodded in answer.

She walked slowly to the dresser where a bottle of Jack Daniels stood next to some cheap plastic motel cups. She sat one of them upright and opened the bottle, pouring a generous splash of amber into it and carrying it with her to the window. The curtains were open a crack, and she stood staring out into the parking lot, sipping at the whiskey, feeling the burn all the way down into her belly. At least it made her feel something besides numb.

"Why does she want BJ, Bobby?" Beth's voice was almost inaudible, and Bobby glanced at Sam before hanging his head, reluctant to answer. She turned towards him, her brown eyes full of pain. "Why, Bobby? Please just tell me what you're thinking."

Bobby sighed, then looked up at her. "I don't know anything for sure, girl. But I have a feeling she wants him for..." He looked up again at Sam, who was staring back, his brows drawn together in a worried frown. "I think she wants to sacrifice him to open the gate. But we don't know anything for sure, Bethany. And we're not gonna let that happen."

Beth's hand was shaking as she raised the cup to her lips again. "Why would sacrificing my son open the Hell gate?"

"We're not sure, Beth." Sam looked at her, his eyes reflecting her pain. "He was prophesied to kill the king of Hell. We stopped that, but... We think that there was probably a directive that said the child destined to kill the king of Hell must be sacrificed to open the gate, and that Bela used the threat against the school children to draw us in."

"How did she even get him? He was safe in the bunker!" Beth was shouting, her voice breaking from it's earlier abuse, and her shaking grew worse as tears rolled down her cheeks. "The bunker is supposed to be safe from all evil, Sam! How did she get him?"

Sam rose to his feet and reached her in three steps, taking the whiskey from her hand and setting it on the window ledge, then putting his arms around her, holding her tight as she cried. "The bunker keeps evil out. She's a witch, midget. She used your blood and Dean's blood to summon him to her."

"Where the hell is Cas?" she sobbed into Sam's chest, and he looked helplessly at Bobby as he tried unsuccessfully to comfort her.

A few moments later, Beth raised her head from Sam's chest, taking a deep breath. "I'm okay. I'll be okay. I just want my family back." She looked up at Sam, and his brow furrowed in a sympathetic frown. "What did she do to Dean, Sammy? It's like she stole his soul."

She pulled back from Sam's arms and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Bobby.

"Some kind of spell, Bethany. That's all we know. Witch's get hold of your blood, they can do all sorts of things. She just somehow made him blindly obey her."

"I want her dead. You hear me, Bobby? I want that bitch dead." She leaned against him as he put an arm around her shoulders. "I want her dead," she whispered again, and Bobby's concerned gaze met Sam's in silence.

Beth stood staring out the window, Dean's flannel shirt wrapped tightly around her, her heart numb. It seemed like days, waiting and doing nothing, BJ and Dean still in Bela's control. She felt and heard the rush of wings as Cas appeared in the room, and she turned slowly to face him. She met his straightforward stare as he spoke quietly to her. "Beth, they are both alive." He turned to Sam. "The gate is in the Chickasaw National Recreation Area. Near the lake. I can take you near the location. But the area is warded against me."

A quiet knock sounded at the door, and Bobby answered. "Well, Cas, buddy, it's about time," Garth said as he walked in carrying bags of take-out Chinese. "Thought maybe we could eat while we make our plans." He set the bags on the table, then went to wrap his long arms around Beth. "Come on, Beth. You need your strength if you're gonna fight that witch... demon... whatever she is."

Beth allowed Garth to lead her to the table and sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. "Apparently she's both. Not that it's gonna help her." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Garth gave her shoulder a squeeze before unpacking the food and passing out plates and chopsticks from another bag.

They ate, although no one but Garth actually tasted their food as they discussed their plan of action. Cas would be unable to help, unless one of them could destroy angel warding, but Garth and Sam would come in after Beth and Bobby arrived, in hopes that Bela would think they were still injured and unable to help. It was a faint hope, but there weren't many options open to them. Beth listened, but the strategies they discussed were largely ignored by her. All she wanted, all she cared about, was getting close to Bela. She wanted to sink the demon blade into her chest and watch the life burn out of her, to free Dean from the spell he was under and to take back her child.

"Bethany, you okay?" Bobby's quiet question brought her back to the room, and she stood from the table.

"I'm fine. Now can we please go?" Her voice shook a little as she fought to keep from shouting.

"Not until you promise me you won't do anything stupid," Bobby said sternly, one hand on her shoulder, a thunderous frown on his face.

"I'm not promising anything." Beth pulled away and walked into her room, leaving Bobby clenching his teeth in frustration.

"That girl is gonna get herself killed."

Garth patted him on the back as he walked past. "No, she's not. We're not gonna let her."

Beth knelt down for a moment, her eyes closed, letting her stomach catch up to her. She had forgotten how it felt travelling via angel. It was a little like the downhill drop from a roller coaster, and seemed to have the same effect on her.

"Jeez, Cas, warn a guy!" exclaimed Garth as he landed on his backside not far from her. She looked up to see Bobby, seated on a nearby fallen tree, regaining his bearings. Sam was walking around the perimeter of the small clearing they had landed in, peering through the trees.

"Cas, where are they?" he asked, and Cas took a step towards him, his arm raising to point directly behind Sam's left shoulder.

"About a hundred yards, through the trees. The area has a fence around it, a large archway in the center. That arch is the Hell gate. Bela is there now, with Dean and the child. And several of her minions." Cas turned his somber gaze to Bobby. "I believe the warding is ancient. It is buried in the ground surrounding the area. This is as far as I am able to go. I am sorry."

"Not your fault, Cas." Sam put a hand on the angel's shoulder as he stepped past him to give Beth a hand up from the ground. "Garth, you okay?" Garth nodded and stood, followed by Bobby. Sam put a hand on Beth's shoulder, and she looked up at him, determination warring with emotion on her face. "Be careful, midget," he said softly, and the look in his eyes brought tears to Beth's eyes in spite of her resolve. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, then stepped back, biting her lip as she stared at the ground for a moment, regaining her composure. Then she gave a quick nod before she and Bobby set off through the trees.

Bobby grabbed Beth's arm just before she stepped out from the tree cover, pulling her into a bear hug, which she returned. She gave him a shaky smile before continuing out of the trees and stepping through the opening in the fence.

Bela stopped in the middle of speaking to one of her demons, turning to look at Beth with a malicious smile. "Well. The little wife. I wondered how long it would take you to find us."

"You have my son and my husband. You had to know it wouldn't take long." Beth's eyes were cold as she glared back.

"You know what they say about possession - the usual kind of possession, I mean. I have them both. You've already lost the battle."

"You haven't fought me." Beth stared unflinchingly at Bela as the demon rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please." Bela shook her head, running her hand down Dean's arm. Beth clenched her teeth as Bela's hands roamed over Dean's body, and she reached up to pull his head down, kissing him feverishly. When she finished her disgusting display, she stepped back, her hand still on Dean's face. "Go and kill that bitch," she ordered, and pointed in Beth's direction as she handed him an evil-looking knife from the large, flat stone nearby. Dean's lifeless gaze moved to her, and he walked slowly in her direction.

"Bethany..." Bobby said quietly.

"Bobby - he won't hurt me. I have to believe that."

"Just be careful." Bobby glanced around at the other demons standing nearby, seemingly not worried about their presence at all. "If you make a move, her dogs will be on us so fast our heads will spin."

Beth watched Dean grow closer, her eyes wide, and she felt as though she could barely draw a breath. He stopped in front of her, his arm drawn back slightly, the knife at the ready. She spoke softly, looking up into his eyes. "Dean. It's me, Beth. I love you." She reached a hand to touch his face, and she saw a slight flicker in his eyes. "Yes, baby. It's me." He almost imperceptibly leaned into her touch, and she saw the flash of recognition before it was quickly gone.

His arm flashed forward as he grabbed her, and she cried out, dimly aware of Bela's satisfied smile as her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. A small whimper escaped as she slid to the ground, and Dean turned back towards Bela, blood on the knife and on his hands.

Bobby was grabbed by two demons as he cried out and tried to rush to Beth's side. "Dean! What did you do?" he shouted, but Dean stoically took his place near Bela. Beth laid still and silent, curled up on her side.

"You son of a bitch! She trusted you, said you'd never hurt her! How could you do that!" Bobby shouted, and one of the demons holding him backhanded him, leaving him sagging in their grasp.

"Bring me the child!" Bela demanded, and BJ was quickly delivered to her from a nearby demon. The boy looked up at her with his clear green eyes, but as Bela waved a hand over the child's face, his eyes closed immediately. She laid him on the stone, then stepped back and looked up at Dean. "You're almost ready to rule at my side, darling. Just cut the boy's throat, spill his blood on this altar, and we will open the gate to Hell. We will rule this world and the underworld together."

At that moment, Sam and Garth leapt over the fence, each killing a demon on his way down with their angel blades. Bobby quickly slipped his from his jacket and killed one of the monsters holding him, as Sam put the other one down. Bela stepped back in surprise as Dean swung his knife, beheading the demon that had delivered his son a few seconds earlier.

"You are mine, Dean Winchester! I cast the spell, you are under my control!" Bela shrieked, half-crazed with fury. A sneer that would freeze the heart of the devil himself curled Dean's lip as Beth came to a halt at his side, the demon blade in her hand.

"Wrong, bitch," Beth said, her teeth clenched, and Dean reached to grab Bela's shoulder as Beth brought the knife up into Bela's body, glaring into the demon's red eyes as she twisted the blade. "He's mine." She stared at Bela's face as she began to incinerate, first at the point of contact with the blade, then everywhere at once, sizzling and popping as though a strong electric current flowed through her body. Then the light faded, and Bela dropped to the ground. Beth dropped the knife as though it had seared her hand, then turned and threw herself into Dean's arms. He picked her up, her legs around his waist, and held her tight as Sam came to pick up the baby, who was beginning to open his eyes.

Dean put Beth down and she turned towards Sam to take her son, but when she reached for him, her eyes took in the blood that covered her hands and arms. Garth came up beside her, taking off his long-sleeved shirt and handing it to her to clean off the blood. She thanked him with a weak smile, then wiped off as much of the gore as she could before smiling into her son's eyes as he reached for her. "Bobby John, you are the bravest little boy. You never even cried, I'm so proud of you. You're brave, just like your daddy." His little hand patted at her cheek, which was wet with tears she hadn't even realized she was shedding.

She felt Dean's arms surround her from behind, and leaned into his embrace as he bent to kiss the top of BJ's head. "I think you got some of that from your mom, kid." He squeezed her a little, then hissed softly at the pain it caused him, and Beth handed BJ back to his uncle as she turned around, concern on her face.

"Are you still bleeding? You shouldn't have cut yourself so deep, Dean! This needs stitches."

Bobby had finally made his way over, limping rather badly, and Garth put an arm around the older man to steady him, helping him take a seat on the stone. "That's how you did it... I thought you'd really killed her, Dean, I... I'm sorry, son." He stopped, unable to continue for a moment, and Beth hugged him. "How did you...?"

Beth smiled tremulously, her hand on Bobby's face. "I knew he couldn't kill me, Bobby. I just knew. And when he came towards me with the knife, I told him I loved him, and I saw the light come back to his eyes for just a second. He whispered 'Play along,' and I did. He cut his own arm so there would be blood, so she wouldn't suspect anything right away." She turned back to Dean, taking his hand and turning it to look at his forearm, which was still oozing red. "But he cut it too deep. This looks like it needs stitches."

"I'll be fine, Coop," Dean said gently, then bent to kiss her. "But I'm all for getting the hell out of here."

They made their way back through the trees, Beth carrying BJ, and the brothers on either side of Bobby, helping him keep the weight off his injured leg. Cas was waiting when they reached the clearing, and came immediately towards Beth, placing a hand on BJ's forehead. "He's fine, Cas. And I'm fine," she said as he moved to lay a hand on her next. "Bobby could use healing, and so could Dean."

Once everyone had been healed, they prepared for their angelic journey back to the motel. Sam and Garth stayed behind to take down the archway, requesting delivery of a couple of sledgehammers from Cas when he returned. By the time Cas delivered them back to the rooms, the archway was a pile of rubble.

Once everyone was cleaned up and Garth had climbed into the El Camino to head for home, they all went to bed. BJ was sound asleep, laying beside Beth, who was spooned up with Dean at her back, holding her as if she'd disappear if he let go. Neither of them slept much, just savored the feeling of being together, the warmth of their bodies next to each other, reaching out often to touch BJ's little cheek or smooth his soft hair.

"Thanks for the lift, Cas," Dean said, stepping away from the angel as they landed near the Montana cabin that had once belonged to Bobby's friend, Rufus.

"You're welcome, Dean." Cas looked soberly at Beth as she regained her bearings. She turned to the angel, and smiled a little shyly.

"Yes, Cas, thank you." After a second of hesitation, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him, which he accepted rather stiffly, finally patting her back awkwardly before she stepped back. "I guess you don't scare me much any more. Just make sure you come to talk to us if you need to warn us about something. No more dream/vision stuff, okay?"

Cas nodded slowly. "I promise. Call when you're ready to go back."

Dean draped an arm over her shoulders as they walked up the steps to the door. "Sure your mom doesn't mind watching BJ for a couple more days?"

Beth shook her head at him. "Are you kidding?" He grinned in answer as they went in.

After a simple supper, Beth stood on the deck watching the orange and pink hues of the sunset. Dean came out after his shower, slipping his arms around her and pulling her close as he stood behind her, and she sighed contentedly. "You smell great," she said softly, inhaling deeply at the warmth of his hands as he slipped them underneath the huge old t-shirt, one of his, that she had put on after her shower.

"So do you," he whispered, bending to nibble at her ear as he spoke, sending shivers up her spine. "And I know you taste even better. So how about dessert?"

"Mmmmm, sounds good to me," she answered, turning to face him as he captured her lips with his own, and she let herself get lost in him as the sun sank below the mountains.


End file.
